Are You My Daddy?
by BlackLynx17
Summary: It was just a normal day at Fairy Tail... that is until a little girl is carried in claiming to be Lucy's daughter. The only thing she remembers about her Father is that he's strong and has a fairy on his body, that narrows it down to every male in Fairy Tail... hold on she said strong, maybe about half the males then. What's Fairy Tail to do now?
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: I don't know how I thought this up... but I did. I told my cousin about it and she loved it; she encouraged me to make it into a fanfiction. Here is this idea, I dedicate it to Midna3Niwa. Nothing personal to say in this chapter, maybe the next one.**

**The girl in the picture is suppose to be the daughter, just imagine her with darker eyes and really happy.**

**I really hope you all like this story, I think it's going to be a winner. Please read, enjoy, and review.**

.

Are You My Daddy?

Prologue

.

That day was suppose to be like every other day. I was suppose to wake up next to my boyfriend in bed then yell out his name. The Dragon Slayer was suppose to kiss me so I would stop yelling. The Exceed was suppose to wake up, yawn, and tease the two of us then the three of us would go to Fairy Tail and choose a mission to go on like usual. After the mission I was suppose to go to sleep then repeat the process the next day. That's what was suppose to happen. It was suppose to be like every other day. If that was true though, why was that day different? Why did it change the future of so many lives?

.

Chapter 1

.

"Natsu. You have 3 seconds to get off of me or else I will push you out off the bed" I growled.

Natsu didn't respond. He continued to sleep in his perfect slumber, his dragon drool slobbering all over me. I counted inwardly to 3, part of me really wanted to push him off the bed. Maybe that was why every morning I didn't yell it at him but instead whispered the warning quietly. It was the only time when Natsu was off guard, when he was asleep.

3, 2, 1.

"NATSU! YOU IDIOT!" I yelled rolling over to the left. Natsu flew off me and fell on the ground like a ton of bricks. I took a deep breath, finally being able to breathe again.

"WHAT THE?! WHOSE THERE?! WHERE?!" Natsu yelled jumping to his feet.

He turned around frantically trying to find the invisible enemy while I wiped the drool that fell on me with my blanket.

"Did you push me off again?" Natsu asked staring at me.

"What do you expect when you sneak in every night and sleep ON TOP OF ME!" I screamed.

"Ouch! You don't have to shout" Natsu said digging a finger in his ear.

"I do since APPARENTLY YOU don't LISTEN to ME! And another thing!-"

Natsu silenced me with a kiss. My anger towards him diminished; this always seemed to happen. Whenever we kissed I would just forget everything and focus on us. When we finally parted I sighed.

"You're lucky I love you" I mumbled walking to my dresser. Yelling at Natsu never did me any good anyway since he never listens.

"What's that? I didn't quite hear that" Natsu said amusingly.

I pulled open the dressers looking for the perfect outfit to wear today. Hmm should I go with the skirt or the shorts for today?

"Lucy! Stop ignoring me!" Natsu whined hugging me from behind.

"I'm trying to get ready for the day Natsu, I'm allowed to ignore you from when I wake up till I get to Fairy Tail" I muttered deciding to go with the skirt today. I choose out a matching shirt and tried to walk to my bathroom but Natsu was dragging me down.

I sighed, giving up, and turned to him.

"Good morning Natsu" I said pecking him on the lips.

Natsu gave me one of his signature grins.

"Morning Lucy" he said.

"She liiiiikes you" Happy yawned.

"Shut up Happy! Go amuse yourself Natsu, I'm going to take a shower" I said unwinding myself from him.

"LUCY!" he whined but too late.

I scurried to the bathroom and locked the door. I heard Natsu bang on the door for a bit before giving up. With a smirk on my face I turned on the shower and got ready for the brand new day.

* * *

"Lucy I'm hungry" Natsu said.

"Why didn't you tell me when we were at my apartment then?" I asked.

"... I don't know"

I sighed for the 5th time this morning.

"Natsu I swear sometimes I don't even know why I put up with you" I said running my hand down my face.

"Simple, because you love me" Natsu grinned.

"I'm having my doubts now"

"Really because I have no doubt in my mind that I love you"

I smiled sweetly at Natsu. Sure he was a handful when we were friends and he was even a more handful now that we were dating but in the end...

"Hey! Fullbuster! Let's Brawl!" Natsu yelled running forward.

You know what scratch that, scratch all of that. Natsu was an idiot, plain and simple. An idiot I just so happened to be in love with.

"Morning, Lucy"

I turned my head around and saw that Juvia was standing near me.

"Morning Juvia" I greeted.

She turned her head towards the boys who were currently having what I could only describe as a street brawl... that or a magic show. When people start throwing change at them I'll consider it to be the show.

"Should Juvia and Lucy go on ahead?" Juvia asked.

I nodded. "Yeah let's go, it looks like they won't be done anytime soon" I said.

I was so happy that I wasn't alone in my dilemma. The day Gray finally start dating Juvia was the second happiest day of my life, the first being when Natsu asked me out and told me he loved me. I didn't have to share my pain alone anymore with dating an idiot, Juvia knew how I felt now.

"How was Lucy's morning?" Juvia asked.

"Horrible! First I almost suffocated in my sleep then I woke up to see Natsu sleeping on top me, again! Then I had to deal with him constantly bugging me and Happy teasing us as I got ready. The only good thing that happened this morning was when I got to roll his butt off the bed" I laughed.

Juvia laughed with me, but it was a lighter, more subtle laughter.

"That never happens with Juvia, Gray usually sleeps normally" she said.

"You and Gray sleep together? Wait not like that, you know what I meant" I said.

Juvia nodded.

"Wow, Natsu only sleeps over because he usually comes in when I'm unconscious or else he wouldn't be there at all" I said.

"Juvia enjoys sleeping with Gray, it's quite cozy" she said.

"Man I wish Gray would teach Natsu how to sleep" I sighed.

"WHAT?!"

I looked up, hey when had we entered Fairy Tail?

"Morning guys" I smiled and waved.

"Don't change the subject, what you say about Gray sleeping with Natsu?" Erza asked.

I blushed. "NO! Not like that! I meant as in sleeping way, like how to not roll over in your sleep and crush people" I said waving my hands frantically in front of me.

The members of Fairy Tail all gave a sigh of relief and returned to their business.

"You should have said so in the first place Lucy, good morning" Erza said greeting us.

"Morning Erza" I said.

"Morning" Juvia said.

"So... where are your boyfriends?" Erza asked.

Right when she said that we all heard an explosion in town.

"That would be them" I said walking around Erza.

I walked over to a table and pulled a seat out for myself.

"LU-CY" Happy yelled flying above me.

He landed on my head.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I remembered I was hungry though so I flew off ahead" Happy said.

"Oh, I didn't see you sneak in last night, how'd the mission with Wendy and Charle go?" I asked him.

Happy jumped down from my head and onto the table.

"Great! Wendy was a big help and Charle accepted the fish I offered her!" Happy cheered.

Seems now that everyone in Fairy Tail was finally getting together.

"LUCY! WHERE'D YOU GO?! YOU MISSED HOW I KICKED GRAY'S BUTT!" Natsu yelled running towards the guild.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled flying towards him.

"Happy! Hey partner! Where'd you go?" Natsu asked pulling him in a hug.

Aw a boy and his cat, so cute.

"Mira, could you get me some fire for Natsu? A fish also for Happy" I asked her.

Mira nodded behind the counter before she walked off. If I know Natsu he's going to brag to everyone how he beat Gray, beg for me to go on a mission, look over the mission board, finally decide on one, and then realize he's hungry just as we're about to leave.

"So you guys should have seen the fight! Gray came at me like whoa and I was all like bam and-"

I shook my head, I wonder if Natsu knew my daily routine? Me waking up yelling at him, yelling at him in the guild, yelling at him during our mission... I sure yell at Natsu a lot. I should probably work on that.

"Lucy! Are you listening?" Natsu asked.

"Yes Natsu, you were like bam and stuff"

Natsu pouted. "Not stuff, good stuff. I won" he said.

I blushed lightly as I patted Natsu on the head, he was such a cute dragon when he wanted to be.

"Good job" I told him.

Natsu grinned and stood up, "Alright so let's go on a mission!" he yelled.

"No"

"What?! Why not?!" he whined.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Weren't you complaining about being hungry before you fought Gray?"

Natsu slumped down in the seat next to me.

"Thanks for reminding me... I'm hungry" he said.

Happy fell off Natsu's shoulder and slid onto the table.

"Aye, sir" he said weakly.

Right on time Mira placed his fire plate in front of him and a fish in front of Happy. I pulled out my wallet and paid for the food while Natsu took one whiff and started devouring it.

"Tmamhpks Lmghy" he said... I think.

"Just eat Natsu, I'll find a mission for us" I said getting up.

As I walked to the mission board I looked around Fairy Tail. Mira was behind the bar wiping a glass, Cana and Elfman were near her drinking, Erza was talking with Lisanna, Jet and Troy were surrounding Levy while Reedus painting a picture of them, Juvia and Gray were sitting close together in their own little world, the Thunder God Tribe was surrounding Laxus and everything was just... the usual. Not a thing out of place... if you don't include Gildarts standing in the entrance.

...

...

Gildarts!

"Hey Gildarts back!" Warren yelled.

The gang was about to crowd him and welcome him back home but they paused... what was in his hands?

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAD ANOTHER DAUGHTER!?" Cana yelled from her seat.

Indeed, Gildarts was holding up a little girl. She had to be around 6, not more than 8 years old. The little girl looked up from the ground and towards me... well it felt like me but I wasn't the only one standing in her line of sight so it could have been at any of us.

She had snow white hair down to her shoulders with a hint of curls at the end. Gildarts was holding the little girl up by her bright yellow backpack. She was in a pink pastel frilly dress, perfect for a cute girl like her, with a pale white bolero jacket over it.

I couldn't believe that was Gildarts new daughter, she looked to cute to be related to the man. Gildarts was a tall, ruffed up, muscular man and this little girl... she was adorable.

"Put me down, put me down" the little girl whined.

And her voice... it was so CUTE! No way was this Gildarts daughter, uh-uh, I won't believe it.

"No she's not my daughter, I already have one perfect daughter so why would I need another?!" Gildarts yelled fan-girling about Cana.

"If she's not yours then whose is she?!" Cana yelled.

Gildarts shrugged. "I don't know, I found her standing outside the place when I got here" he said.

Why would she be waiting outside? Hold on, why would Gildarts just pick up the little girl in the first place? Isn't that like kidnapping?

"Hey kid, why are you here?" Gildarts asked lifting her towards his face.

The little girl started kicking and squirming.

"Momma help me! Beat up the bad man!" the little girl said.

...

...

"MOMMA!" everyone yelled.

Whose adorable, sweet, lovable kid was this?

"Alright stop biting, here" Gildarts said dropping the kid.

The little girl took off running, even the way she runs was cute.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?!" Gildarts called out.

The little girl stopped and turned around. Gildarts lifted up his cape, at the bottom of it was a little animal gnawing away on it.

"Cappy!" she yelled running back for the animal.

"Akiyuki!" the animal said growing wings and flying to the little girl.

Wings! Talking!

"That's an Exceed!" Natsu yelled spitting out fire.

"Natsu. Eating. Mouth. Close." I said.

He was setting a bad example for the adorable little girl. She caught her Exceed and hugged it closely. I could not believe the sight, an adorable little girl hugging an equally adorable little cat... with wings, Exceed whatever. I only wished I had my camera, this was a once in a lifetime picture.

"Bad Cappy, stay with me okay?" the little girl told her Exceed, Cappy.

Cappy was a brown Exceed... and I guess the reason his name was Cappy was because he was wearing a cap over his head...cute. The cap was green, much like the karate gi he was wearing; the belt to the gi was purple though. I guessed it was to match Cappy's purple eyes.

A brown Exceed with purple eyes wearing a green cap. He had to be the cutest out of Happy, Charle, and Pantherlily; that and the smallest. I was guessing that Cappy was still a baby Exceed.

"Yes" Cappy said and licked his nose.

I swear I was about to faint from the cuteness these two were emanating. The little girl held Cappy close then started looking around the room. Again I felt the feeling like she was looking right at me, but then again she might have been looking at my direction.

"Momma!" the little girl yelled and ran... in my direction... staring at me... oh no.

The little girl pounced, I was barely able to hold my hands out in time to catch her.

"Momma, oh Momma" the little girl said rubbing her face in my shirt.

"MOMMA!" the guild yelled.

Oh god.

"Um... do I know you little one?" I asked.

The little girl looked up at me.

"Don't you remember me Momma? I'm your adorable little girl, Akiyuki" she said.

Well she knew my secret nickname for her but HUH!

"Akiyuki?" I repeated.

She nodded.

"Yeah Momma and this is Cappy my kitten. Do you remember us now?" she asked.

"I can't say I do kid, sorry" I said placing her down.

"Lucy... you had a kid... I'm a Dadda?!" Natsu yelled spitting fire out.

"Natsu! Of course not! I think I would have noticed it I was pregnant!" I yelled.

"Pregnant? Is that how you lay the egg?" he asked.

The guild groaned. I wasn't going to touch that problem with a 10 foot pole, let's focus on Akiyuki shall we?

"I'm sorry but you must have me mistaken with someone else, Erza go get Master. Maybe he'll know something" I said.

"Right" Erza said and walked off.

"No Aki's not mistaken! You're my momma, Lucy Hearti, Lucy Hearti... Hearti-"

"Heartfilia!" Cappy said.

"Yeah! Lucy Heartfilia! Momma look at you! Your standing and tall just like me!" she said and hugged my leg.

I just discovered I might have had a secret child without noticing it. I needed to sit down before I faint.

"Natsu, help please" I said.

He stood up and walked towards us.

"Hey little one are you hungry?" Mira asked walking towards Akiyuki.

I sent a silent thank you to her as she distracted the little girl. Natsu helped me over to the table; I sat down and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright Lucy?" he asked rubbing my back.

"If a little girl and her pet cat came to you claiming to be your daughter would you be alright Natsu?!" I asked.

Natsu paused before answering cautiously, "... no?"

I sighed and placed my head in my hands.

"Oh no Momma's sick" Akiyuki said.

I lifted my head up and saw her standing in front of me, licking a lollipop.

"Would this make you better?" she asked holding it out for me.

I smiled kindly at her gesture. "I'm alright, it's yours"

"Thanks Momma, thank you Smiley" Akiyuki said turning over to Mira.

"Smiley? My name is Mira-nee" Mira said.

"Don't you mean Mira-oba" Natsu laughed.

Mira glared a death glare at him. "Mira-nee right Natsu?"

"Right Mira-nee" Natsu said cowering behind me.

It was pathetic and yet kinda cute at the same time. I laughed lightly then noticed the little girl was still staring at me. I stared back... her eyes looked pitch black. Snow white hair and charcoal black eyes.

"What is the problem now?!" Master yelled coming into view with Erza.

Everyone in the guild pointed at Akiyuki.

"Oh! It's Jii-chan! Hi Jii-chan!" Akiyuki yelled waving at him.

Jii-chan? That was Natsu's nickname for Master.

"Who is this?" Master asked.

No one knew, except for the girl in question and her cat.

"Cappy a little help" Akiyuki said.

Cappy sprouted wings and lifted up Akiyuki. He flew her over to the bar counter.

"Ke-kem! Hello everyone! I'm Akiyuki Heartfilia and this is my friend Cappy. My Momma's over there but I don't know who my Daddy is... Have you seen my Daddy?" she asked.

Everyone turned and stared at Natsu.

"Natsu... did you have a kid with Lucy?" Master asked.

"... um no" he said.

Natsu got a fist to the face by Master.

"YOUR ONLY 17 YEARS OLD AND YOU HAVE A, excuse me little one how old are you?" Master asked sweetly to Akiyuki.

"7" she answered.

She was 7, I was one year off.

"Thanks... AND YOU HAVE A 7 YEAR OLD... wait that isn't right" Master said.

It isn't. If Akiyuki was our kid then that would mean I had her at 10. I hadn't met Natsu till 2 years ago so that was impossible.

"Ha! You punched me for nothing Jii-chan" Natsu yelled staggering his way back.

I walked over to Natsu and helped him up. Once he was on his feet I walked him back to the bench. I carefully lowered him as he sat down on it then took the available seat next to him.

"Momma!" Akiyuki yelled climbing off of the counter.

She ran towards me and laid her head on my lap.

"I'm sorry Akiyuki but there's no way I can be your Mother, I'm too young" I said.

Akiyuki stared at me.

"WHAT THE?! SHE'S FROM THE FUTURE!" Warren yelled.

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

"Say that again Warren?" Master asked.

Warren put his hand down from his head.

"Her mind, she was saying that younger Momma wasn't as smart as Momma" Warren said.

"I AM TOO SMART!" I yelled.

Akiyuki giggled.

"Momma!" she said hugging my legs.

"Now she's thinking you certainly yell like Momma" Warren said with a laugh.

Some of the guild members laughed with him, including Natsu.

"Am I the only one who wants to know how she's from the future? If that's even true?" I asked.

"No you're not" Erza said walking towards me.

She lifted up Akiyuki with both hands and glared at her.

"Where did you come from kid?" she asked.

"Momma!" Akiyuki cried.

"Erza! Stop scaring her" I yelled getting up.

I snatched Akiyuki from Erza and held her against my chest.

"Scaring? I was only smiling at her" Erza said.

"Red lady was scary" Akiyuki mumbled.

I sat down with Akiyuki on my lap and rubbed her head.

"Akiyuki? Would you mind telling us where you came from?" I asked nicely.

Akiyuki nodded and got up.

"Cappy!" she yelled walking into the middle of the guild.

Cappy flew over to Akiyuki and sat on her head. They started looking around the guild whispering to each other, walking a few steps around the guild. They ended up taking two steps back, one forward, and four to the left.

"I'm from right here!" she yelled.

Everyone sighed.

"Could you be more specific?" I asked.

Akiyuki shook her head.

"Akiyuki and Cappy are from right here. We live here even though this place is much bigger than our home" Akiyuki said looking up.

Cappy started slipping down her head and fell on the floor.

"Oh Cappy!" she said picking up her cat.

"I'm okay" he said.

Cappy coughed and looked towards me.

"Akiyuki and I are from a town called Magnolia Oblivion" he started.

"Magnolia Oblivion?" some guild members repeated.

Cappy nodded.

"As the pointy guy said, we came back here from the future to find Akiyuki's Daddy. From the time we're from, he's no longer around" Cappy said.

Akiyuki frowned then ran over and hugged me. I hugged her back, comforting her.

"You always talked about Daddy, I just wanted to meet him once in my life. Please don't be mad" she said.

"I'm not mad just... confused?" I answered.

Akiyuki sat beside me and started kicking her feet back and forth. She played with her thumbs as she talked.

"Every night before I go to bed, I'd ask you about Daddy. You always told me Daddy was strong and that he had a Fairy on him. I wanted to know more but you never told me so I asked Dear Sweetie Baby. He said 'why tell you when I can show you' and helped me come back to meet Daddy" Akiyuki said.

"What I don't understand is HOW she came from the future" Gray announced.

Akiyuki held out her arms. She pulled her sleeve back from her left arm and started drawing on it with her right hand. Suddenly the symbols she drew started lighting up. When she was finished, gold symbols were all over her left arm.

"Grandpa Clock said as long as I have this, I can stay here" she said rubbing her arm slowly.

I studied the symbols; Grandpa Clock?

"Problem solved! We just need to wash it off of her then she'll return back" Natsu said.

"No! I want to see Daddy! I'm not going back until I do!" Akiyuki yelled stomping her feet.

Grandpa Clock?...

"It's up to Master, what do you think?" Erza asked.

Master sat crossed legged and held his hand to his chin, rubbing it.

"What do you know about your Father again little one?" Master asked.

"He's strong and has a fairy on him" she answered.

"Fairy? You mean this?" Natsu said showing her his Fairy Tail mark.

Akiyuki's head nodded up and down. "Yes! That's it!" she yelled.

"Her Daddy could be anyone in Fairy Tail based on her description" Gray said.

"Not really. She said strong, I assume Future Lucy meant he was stronger than her. That cut downs about half of our members" Erza said.

"It's Natsu's! Just look at her eyes" Jet said.

Natsu paled and looked towards Akiyuki. I looked down too, I had noticed her eyes were charcoal black, just like Natsu's. Maybe he was the Father? And if that was true, maybe I was the Mother?

"How would you know who your Daddy is little girl?" Master asked.

"Dear Sweetie Baby said I'd just know the longer I stayed with him" Akiyuki said.

"This Dear Sweetie Baby sounds like an idiot" Natsu said.

"So you're basically asking if you could spend time with each member in my guild to find your Daddy?" Master asked.

Akiyuki looked up at Master with teary eyes.

"Please?" she said.

Cute.

"OF COURSE!" Master yelled, steam flowing out his nose.

Those symbols... Grandpa Clock? I pulled out my Celestial Keys and looked through them. I stopped at Horologium; I looked at his symbol then looked at Akiyuki's arm... It was the same.

"Open, the Gate of the Clock! Horologium!" I said.

I stunned everyone when Horologium came out.

"Grandpa Clock!" Akiyuki yelled.

Horologium looked at the little girl than back at me.

"Yes Master?" he asked.

"Horologium is it possible for you to sent someone back to the past?" I asked.

Horologium opened his eyes slightly.

"... It is possible but it was banned by the Celestial Spirit King centuries ago" he said.

Banned?

"She came from the future claiming you were the one who brought her back" I said.

Horologium looked at the little girl.

"Hi Grandpa Clock" she said waving.

"Those symbols, come here little one" Horologium said.

Akiyuki walked up to Horologium.

"Hold out your arm" he said.

Akiyuki nodded and held out her arm; Horologium reached down and touched her hand. I felt a sudden shock of electricity pulse through me. I started shaking and fell down from my seat. It burned, everything burned. Why is it burning?!

"Lucy? LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"LUCY!"

"MOMMA!"

I heard people calling my name, I couldn't respond though. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, something was pounding in my head and it wouldn't stop. My hands clawed into the hard wood floors as my breathing became heavy.

"Master"

I felt the sudden urge to turn my head upwards and stare at Horologium. When I did I saw something inside his glass, it was faint but there was someone in there. I saw... me.

"AKIYUKI! Is what she said"

.

beta-edited by: **FairyTailxNaLu**

**.**

**BlackLynx17: Well wow, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to click the review button! Thanks for reading~**

**If you spotted any mistakes please inform me and I will fix right away.**

**Words-**

**Nee, as most of you know, means sister**

**Oba, means auntie or grandmother, either way Natsu was basically calling Mira old... funny**

**Heavied, I know isn't in the dictionary but can be looked up as the past tense of heavy**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: I was just checking my emails like a normal day when I noticed I had about 40 new messages. Each one was from fanfiction about this story! Thank you everyone for liking, favoriting, following, and reviewing my story! **

**Here's the newest chapter, hope you like!**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 2

I felt the sun rays on my face, warming me up in my slumber. I guess it was time to wake up, I'm surprised I can breathe so easily. Seems Natsu learned how to sleep right, that or he wasn't sleeping on the bed with me... that was a surprise. I hummed a little as I stretched out my legs and opened my eyes. My joints were stiff and my visionblurred. As I sat up, blood rushed to my head causing me to lay back down. I just stared at the ceiling until my vision cleared.

"Natsu! Momma's awake!"

Momma?

"Lucy!" I heard Natsu yell.

I turned my head to the side and saw him standing near my bed. Little Akiyuki was standing next to him hugging Cappy. Akiyuki... so it wasn't a dream. I licked my lips before trying to talk.

"What happened?" I asked.

Natsu pushed forward Akiyuki, "first tell me, do you know who this is?" he asked.

"Akiyuki, she's our daughter... I think" I answered.

Natsu sighed out. He let go of Akiyuki and ran his hands through his hair.

"Momma!" Akiyuki said jumping onto the bed with me.

I groaned.

"Not so ruff Akiyuki" Natsu said.

Akiyuki pouted before laying beside me; it wasn't as bad as before but still hurt a little.

"What happened?" I repeated.

"You had us scared Luce, that's what happened. Let me tell the others your awake, I'll be back" Natsu said walking towards the door.

The others? Now that he mentioned it this didn't look like my room.

"Akiyuki, where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Fairy Tail silly" Akiyuki laughed.

I sat up and leaned against the bed post, holding Akiyuki against me.

"You scared me Momma, I didn't know what to do" she cried.

Wasn't she just laughing a minute ago? I rubbed her head, "calm down Akiyuki, it's okay"

Natsu came back in a few minutes later with a cup of water.

"Here" he said.

I thanked him as I grabbed it.

"What happened Natsu?" I asked before drinking the water.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"What about the last thing that happened?"

I stared into the cup. "Master just said Akiyuki could stay"

Natsu nodded and sighed.

"You summoned your grandfather clock, he was the reason how Akiyuki was able to come to the past"

I nodded, vaguely remembering it.

"And then?"

Natsu reached out and grabbed my hand. "He, he touched Akiyuki and her arm glowed along with your key. You- you fell down and started screaming, no one knew what happened or why?! I- I- I was so worried! Akiyuki rushed to your side, the same as me, the clock disappeared and you fainted. Jii-chan said to bring you up here to rest"

All of that happened? I remembered feeling pain, a lot of pain... and I remembered... seeing myself.

"Did you see something in Horologium?" I asked.

"I was focused on you Lucy, I wasn't paying any attention to the clock" he said.

I smiled and pulled Natsu towards me.

"I'm sorry for worrying you"

Natsu hugged me back, "just don't do it again"

I nodded against his chest.

"No fair! I want a hug from Momma too!" Akiyuki said.

I giggled and released Natsu.

"So I guess I really am her Mother" I said hugging Akiyuki.

"Yup, I told you Momma! I forgive you though for forgetting" she said.

"Akiyuki, why don't you go play with the others. Lucy and I will be down in a second" Natsu told her.

Akiyuki nodded. "Alright Natsu" she said.

Natsu picked her up off me and placed her on the ground. Akiyuki ran out the door giggling.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"4 hours, maybe 5. Once I brought you up Akiyuki would not stop crying. It took half the guild to make her laugh, you should have seen it. Levy dressed Gajeel up as a clown and made him juggle" Natsu laughed.

I laughed lightly with him.

"I guess we can't go on our mission now huh?" I asked.

Natsu shook his head. "Master wanted to know where Akiyuki was going to stay? I said with you but Mira offered to watch her if you didn't"

"I... I want to. She can stay with me, I want to learn more about Akiyuki"

Natsu smiled, "I knew you'd say that"

"So what about her Daddy?"

Natsu pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Master decided to make everyone go on a play date with Akiyuki" he said.

"Play date?" I asked.

Natsu nodded. "Each day Akiyuki's going to go out with you and someone from Fairy Tail, it's going to be one each day until you start to feel better then maybe it'll turn to two. Master wanted to start from strongest to weakest, I managed to be first though"

I let the info sink into my mind. So everyday Akiyuki would spend time with a Fairy Tail member to see if she could figure out if that person was her Daddy, that sounded like a good plan.

"So our first play date is with you?" I asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yup and I have tomorrow all planned out!" he said.

I giggled. "Who's next down the list?" I asked.

"Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, and so on but get this! Erza deducted the person had to be stronger than you so before each date we have to fight you!" Natsu cheered.

...

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Yeah it'll be fun" he said.

"Natsu! That's no fun at all!"

I'm going to get my butt whooped!

"Just be happy Gildarts isn't one of the contestants" Natsu joked.

"That's not funny!" I yelled.

It seemed extremely funny to Natsu though because he kept on laughing. I glared and threw my pillow at him. It hit him directly on the face but Natsu continued to laugh. I sighed, frustrated and decided to leave the room. When I tried to stand though, I staggered and lost balance.

"Be careful" Natsu said catching me.

I didn't get it, why did I feel so weak?

"Master thinks the reason you fainted was because you lost all your magic" he said.

Lost all my magic? Was that even possible? That would make sense seeing how long I slept for, but the question was how did I lose my magic? I should ask Horologium, he would know. My hands went down to my belt but I didn't feel anything.

"Natsu, where's my keys?" I asked.

"No! No summoning for you until you get your magic back. You might faint again Lucy just take it slow" he said.

Natsu was strangely smart and concerning at the moment.

"Alright, you do have them though, right?"

He nodded. "Here, promise not to summon them and you can hold them"

"I promise" I said.

Natsu reached for the nightstand and pulled my keys off it. How did I miss that? He handed them to me and I placed them back onto my belt. All of a sudden my stomach started grumbling very loudly. I blushed while Natsu laughed.

"Let's get you something to eat" he said.

I punched his shoulder then leaned against him for support.

"Did I miss anything else?" I asked as we walked.

"No, Akiyuki just bonded with the Fairy Tail members, she just came to see you an hour ago and took a nap next to you" he said.

"And you?" I asked.

"I haven't left your side once" Natsu said.

I blushed and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you" I mumbled.

Natsu smiled and started walking forward, tugging me with him.

"I love you too" he said

Natsu helped me out the room and down the stairs; once we exited the room though I could hear the music and laughter. I looked over the edge of the railing and saw everyone was surrounding Akiyuki and laughing.

"She seems to be a hit" I said.

"Yeah everyone just fell in love with her cuteness"

I stared at Natsu.

"Including you?" I asked.

He laughed and scratched his cheek, "let's just say seeing you two sleep next to each other was when she got me"

I laughed with him. Akiyuki's only been here for less than a day and yet she has everyone wrapped around her pinky finger already.

"Momma!" Akiyuki yelled.

As soon as Natsu and I made it to the bottom of the stairs people swarmed us.

"I'm fine everyone, no need to worry" I said trying to calm them down.

I felt special though knowing they cared about me.

"Make way, Luce is hungry" Natsu said pushing through the crowd.

He led me to a table before disappearing, probably to order food from Mira. I sat down and waited for him, Akiyuki sat down next to me.

"Are you okay Momma?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Good, I love you" she said hugging my stomach.

I heard half the guild sighing 'aw' in the background and couldn't help but blush a little. She's just met me and she's already saying she loves me... well she's just met the past me.

"Where's Cappy?" I asked.

Akiyuki looked around the room, "there!" she said.

I followed her finger and saw Cappy chewing on Gray's white coat; I didn't know what surprised me more, the cat chewing it, or Gray actually wearing clothes. Now that I mention it, Cappy was chewing on Gildarts coat when she first arrived.

"Is he hungry?" I asked.

Gray finally noticed Cappy and started swinging left and right trying to shake him off.

"No, Cappy just likes to chew! Momma said Cappy's teething which means she likes to chew!" she said.

I laughed lightly at her sentence structure; her voice was so cute.

"Order up for Lucy" Natsu said placing a plate in front of me.

"... Natsu how many times do I have to tell you? I!" I stopped myself short remembering Akiyuki was sitting right next to me.

I took a deep breath and finished. "I. Do. Not. Eat. Fire." I said.

Natsu stared at me wide-eyed. "You didn't yell" he said then looked down at Akiyuki.

"Stay with us... always!" Natsu said.

I slapped my forehead and sighed.

"I'm going home, I'll eat there" I said standing up.

"Wait! What about the fire?" Natsu asked.

"I can't eat fire Natsu, I'm only human" I said.

"Hold it!" he yelled.

I paused and saw Natsu chow down the fire before grabbing my hand.

"Iflg Phfif Yudjs" he said.

... I had no idea what he said but whatever! I was hungry so let's eat!

"Happy, come on!" Natsu yelled after swallowing his meal.

"Aye, sir!" Happy called out.

"Cappy, we're leaving!" Akiyuki said.

"Aye, sir!" Cappy called out.

Both Exceed's flew to their partners and landed on their heads... it couldn't be... nah.

"Happy! Cappy! Look they rhythm! Happy, Cappy, Happy, Cappy" Akiyuki sang swing her head side to side to the beat.

I've never really hanged around children, well maybe Wendy but she had a good 7 years on Akiyuki. So this is what it feels like... I have to say looking at Akiyuki right now all innocent and pure just makes me want to smile.

"Aw such a lovely child you two have"

Child! Us?! The lady smiled us; holding her hand was her own child.

"Hello I'm Akiyuki" Akiyuki said.

"Hi, I'm Nobara" the stranger's daughter said.

"You both look so young to be parenting though" the lady said.

"Oh were not the parents! No we're um just babysitting" I said waving my hands frantically side to side.

"Momma! Momma! Can I play with Nobara?" Akiyuki asked.

I sweatdropped as the lady gave me a strange look.

"It's getting late Akiyuki, maybe some other time" Natsu told her sternly.

Wow, he sounded like a Father right there. Akiyuki sighed and looked at the ground.

"Okay" she mumbled.

Cappy started slipping off her head and fell on the ground.

"Cappy! Sorry" she said hugging her Exceed.

"Bye, bye Akiyuki" Nobara called out walking with her Mother.

"Bye Nobora!" Akiyuki said waving.

Natsu and I started walking towards my apartment again, we heard Akiyuki come running up behind us. She grabbed onto my hand and started swinging it.

"Hi Momma" she said.

Momma. No matter how many times she said it I couldn't get used to it. How could it be possible for me to be this child's Mother? Time traveling? Everything just sounded fake, unreal... Akiyuki came back because she said her Father was no longer with her anymore, did that mean he was dead? My eyes widened and I looked at Natsu. If Natsu was the Father does that mean he died protecting us? That- that can't! I love Natsu, I need him! How could I survive now without him?

"Are you alright Lucy? Your heart just sky rocketed a few seconds ago and you're squeezing the life out of my hand" Natsu said.

Oh, I released Natsu's hand and hugged myself. There was no need to panic, I knew the future now. I just have to protect Natsu and keep a close eye on him when Akiyuki is born... born. That means we made a baby... which means we...

"NATSU YOU PERVERT!" I yelled slapping the back of his head.

He was caught off guard and fell face first along with Happy, sorry Happy.

"YOU BETTER HAVE MARRIED ME BEFORE THAT HAPPENED!" I yelled.

Natsu leaned up and looked at me alarmed.

"What are you talking about? Married?" he asked.

I huffed and started marching the rest of the way back to my apartment. Akiyuki walked beside me, covering her mouth to shield her giggles.

"Lucy! Lucy wait up! I'm sorry for whatever I did, even though I don't what I did, wait!" he yelled.

I didn't wait though, I stayed 3 steps ahead of Natsu until we reached my apartment. I know it was silly of me to blame the present Natsu for the future's mistake but still... just the thought made my cheeks flare up.

"Oh, are you feeling ill again?" Natsu asked placing his hand on my forehead.

I relaxed my face and decided to apologize by giving him a quick peck.

"I am so confused right now" Natsu muttered.

I giggled as we made our way to my room.

"Wow! Momma this is where you live?" Akiyuki asked running around.

"Look at all the flying space!" Cappy yelled spreading his wings.

"Bet you can't catch me Happy" he laughed flying around.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled flying after him.

"DON'T KNOCK ANYTHING OVER!" I yelled.

"I'll find something for you to eat in the kitchen" Natsu said walking away.

I sighed and walked over to my bed; placing my Celestial Keys on my nightstand. Akiyuki was currently standing in front of my bookshelf. She had her hand underneath her chin as her eyes scanned the shelves. I laid back and fell on my bed staring outside my window, the sun was almost done setting. Such a beautiful rosy color, I wonder if the sun still set the same color in the future.

"Cappy! Assistance please!" Akiyuki yelled.

I leaned up and saw Cappy flying Akiyuki in the air to the top shelf. She reached out for and grabbed book then Cappy lowered her back down.

"Hold it Akiyuki, that story isn't finished yet" I said getting up.

It was my 'Love and Battles' series, I started on it after I started dating Natsu.

"This is my favorite, don't worry I already know the ending" she said laying on the rug and opening the book.

She already knew the ending? Did that mean in the future I finished it? Well let's put it to a test then.

"What happens at the end?" I asked.

"Dante, the Vampire Prince, and Drake, the White Knight, battle it out for Crystina's love. Crystina saddened that the two loves of her life are trying to harm one another gets in the way and ends up getting killed instead. In the end Dante and Drake never really learned who Crystina loved the most" she said then let out a sigh.

"True Romance" she muttered.

My eyes widened. She was right, spot on about everything... except.

"I almost forgot! You made an epilogue to it saying what if she hadn't died, in the end Dante was her true love so the two of them united their kingdoms and lived happily ever after. The story was good but Momma is always found of happy endings" she added.

"You really are from the future" I said, amazed.

Akiyuki giggled and nodded.

"I told you Momma"

"So um Lucy I just made you a sandwich, yeah! Don't go in the kitchen though, ask me if you need anything in there and I'll get it" Natsu said handing me a plate.

It was a simple PB and J sandwich with the crusts... burned off. It's the thought that counts though right? I looked up at Natsu and swallowed in a giggle that threatened to surface.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head. Natsu had peanut butter all over his face, I wanted to keep it that way for a while longer. Now that I noticed it his clothes seemed to be a little dirty also.

"Natsu... did you have any trouble making this?" I asked.

Natsu looked left and scratched the back of his head.

"Trouble? No trouble at all, hahaha" he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Could you then get me a glass of milk?"

"Me too!" Akiyuki said raising her hand.

"Me three" Cappy said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"No Happy, you were suppose to say me four" Akiyuki scolded.

"Oh... Me four, aye!" Happy said.

I laughed, such children.

"Four cups of milk coming right up" Natsu said walking back into the kitchen.

I took the first bite of my sandwich, ignoring the crunching, and looked at Akiyuki. She was going to be sleeping over, I don't think I have any clothes that would fit her. I don't want her sleeping in her pretty dress either, I guess she'll have to sleep in a shirt of mine. I hope it wouldn't be too big for her.

"I'm back" Natsu said balancing four cups in his hand. He handed me mine before distributing out the rest.

"I need mine warm! I can't go to sleep without drinking warm milk!" Akiyuki whined.

I was just starting to think she was so mature, she is just a kid after all though.

"Alright, one second" Natsu said.

He grabbed the cup from her then lit in on fire; he extinguished the fire and tried to hand it back to Akiyuki. She shook her head though, refusing to take it.

"It's too hot now, I'llm burrnn myy tounguue" she said sticking her tongue out as she said the last words.

Natsu sighed in frustration and slammed the cup on the desk.

"FINE! It's here until it cools down" he said.

Akiyuki grabbed her book and sat near the desk. Natsu dragged his feet to where I was and fell onto the bed making me bounce up; milk spilled out of the cup and onto me.

"Natsu!" I yelled.

"Tired... so tired..." he mumbled.

I sighed before drinking my milk and finishing the meal. I grabbed Happy and Cappy's cups and made my way to the kitchen, when I entered I almost dropped everything.

"Natsu!" I yelled.

"What?" he whined.

"COME AND CLEAN UP MY KITCHEN RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!" I yelled coming back into the room.

Natsu's head shot up; Akiyuki pointed her finger and laughed.

"You got in trouble, you got in trouble" she said.

"Shut up" Natsu muttered walking towards me.

I handed him my dishes, "and don't come out until it's spotless"

I pouted looking around my room. Happy had one of his smirks while Akiyuki and Cappy was snickering to themselves. I pause at the window and noticed it was dark out now, I guess that meant it was bed time. I grabbed my pj's and made a quick change in the bathroom.

"Bed time little one" I said handing her a shirt.

"10 more minutes?.. no five more minutes? Alright 3 more minutes" she said.

"At least change into your pj's. I hope this works out fine" I said eyeing the shirt.

"No worries Momma, I brought my own" Akiyuki said.

She placed the book on the table then started drinking her milk.

"Thanks Natsu!" she called out.

Natsu groaned for the kitchen and I giggled. Akiyuki placed the cup back on the table and walked over her bag.

"Come on Cappy" she said walking into the bathroom. Cappy came flying in after her and closed the door. A few minutes later they emerged, Akiyuki in her pink snowflake pajamas and Cappy in a matching purple pajama's with a nightcap. I wonder if Akiyuki's ever seen Cappy without a hat on? I wonder if I would ever see him without one?

"Alright Lucy, I'm done" Natsu said dragging his feet back to my bed.

"No Natsu, you can't stay here tonight" I said.

"Why nooooooot?" he asked.

"I'm already sharing a bed with Akiyuki and Cappy! We can't all fit!" I yelled.

But no, that didn't stop Natsu. He kicked off his sandals and made his way under the covers.

"We'll fit" he said.

I groaned, I was to tired to deal with this not to mention I had no energy whatsoever. I laid on the bed and curled up next to Natsu under the covers.

"No fair! I want to sleep too!" Akiyuki said jumping next to us.

She went under the covers and squirmed her way into the middle of us. Her head popped up from under the covers and she leaned against my breasts.

"Night Momma, Natsu" she sighed.

"Happy could you get the lights?" Natsu asked.

"Aye" Happy said tiredly turning off the lights before I felt him curl up next to my feet.

I felt another bump so I assumed Cappy did the same. Natsu let out a loud yawn before dragging an arm around me. I just hoped he wouldn't roll over in his sleep tonight or else everyone would have a bad night.

**BlackLynx17: Hooray for the second chapter! Review if you want another, I love Akiyuki. There's a reason behind her name, but I came up with it thanks to the anime, X'amd Lost Memories. I didn't like how the main characters name was Akiyuki, because it was like two first names in one, but I got used to it. **

**Anyway bye, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone. I love this story, I was up till midnight rereading this, fixing errors (even though there was only two chapters to fix). When I finished and looked at the publishing date, it said I haven't updated since the 1st. It's the 6th now and I think you've guys waited long enough.**

**I don't mean for it to be a long wait but it takes time for me to remember how NaLu acts in this story, because in my other ones it's just, **?**

**Sorry for the wait, I hope you all like this one! Please review.**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 3

Daddy #1

"WAKEY! WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKEY!"

What in the world was that?

...

...

Silence. Maybe I was just hearing things? Go back to sleep Lucy.

"WAKEY! WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKEY!"

I definitely heard it that time. I cracked an eye open and scanned my room; I didn't see anyone. If that was the case then who just yelled? Akiyuki rose up next to me with a tiny yawn and started rubbing her eyes.

"WAKEY! WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKEY!"

There it was again. Akiyuki started crawling over me, well... it was more like a roll. She rolled over me and right onto the floor. I would have caught her if I knew she was going to fall but she surprised me out of nowhere. Akiyuki landed with a 'thud' but didn't cry or whine. She just rolled till she was face down and started crawling around the room. I wonder if she falls out of bed often?

"WAKEY! WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKEY!"

Natsu was waking up now, he groaned and started rolling around next to me. My attention went back to Akiyuki who was still crawling on the floor. When she reached her backpack she opened it and started digging through it. She pulled out what looked like... a monkey?

"WAKEY! WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKEY!" the monkey sang.

Akiyuki yawned and placed her palm over the monkey's head. So the monkey was an alarm clock.

"I'm wakey, wakey now" she mumbled putting the monkey clock back in her bag.

God what time was it? I turned my head slightly to stare out the window; the sun was rising and the birds were chirping. I closed my eyes and listened to their voices, I can't remember the last I've woken up hearing them. Probably before Natsu started sleeping over; he usually sleeps in and I've recently figured out that's it's contagious.

"I'ma pee pee Momma" Akiyuki mumbled walking towards the bathroom.

She walked into the door.

"Careful dear" I said.

Akiyuki nodded opening the door this time and walking in. Dear?... Where did that come from? I raised my hands up and started stretching, letting out a long yawn. Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey. I guess it was time for everyone to wake up now.

"Natsu?" I said sweetly.

He was still soundly asleep. I wish I could push him off like usual but he was sitting near the wall; it would take time to pull him off not to mention he was heavy. Instead I thought up of a better idea, I crawled up to Natsu and stared at him. He didn't look as destructive when he was sleeping, kind of cute too. With a smile I lifted up my hand and pinched his nose... no good he was still breathing through his mouth. Hmm should I kiss him and risk Akiyuki coming in or just use my hand.

Well chances were if I used my lips I'd get headbutted when he'd wake up, hand on. I slapped my hand over his mouth and started giggling, Natsu's chest still raised and fell like usual.

...

...

Hold it. His breathing stop. Natsu's eyes were twitching. His chest was moving faster. And there it was, his eyes shot wide opened and he leaned up. I fell back and started laughing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hahahaha"

"You think that's funny? I almost died!" Natsu yelled.

"Well your about to kill me today, along with every other male in Fairy Tail in a few days. Consider. Us. Even" I said.

"I haven't even fought you yet!"

... "Consider us even in the future?"

Natsu glared at me before pouncing.

"Ah! Natsu! Get off me" I yelled.

"So tired though, you woke me up to early. Night, night" he said closing his eyes.

Now I was the one not breathing.

"Natsu! Off! Natsu!" I panted.

Akiyuki came out the bathroom that moment rubbing her eyes again.

"Momma I'm hungrree" she said.

"Uuummm well help me wake Natsu here and I'll get you something to eat" I said.

Akiyuki walked back over to the bed and lifted up Cappy. She placed him on Natsu's butt and tapped his nightcap.

"Cappy, bite" she said.

I couldn't see him bite Natsu's butt but I did know when Natsu's eyes shot opened while he jump up.

"OUCH!" he yelled.

I rolled over and stared at Natsu with a smile on my face, he was running around my apartment with Cappy still chewing on his butt. Finally Natsu turned smart enough to realize he could just pull Cappy off of him.

"That hurt" Natsu said glaring at him.

Cappy just yawned and licked his nose... cute.

"Food, Momma, food" Akiyuki said tugging on my shirt.

"Right, food" I said getting up.

"Hold everything!" Natsu said.

We paused and looked at Natsu.

"Today's my play date with Akiyuki, don't do anything other than getting dressed... which I'm about to do right now. Wake up Happy we need to go back home" Natsu said.

"Aye, sir" Happy yawned.

"10 minutes, I'll be back in 10 minutes then our day will begin. Get ready" Natsu said before he climbed out the window with Happy.

"Play date!" Akiyuki yelled running towards her backpack.

She pulled out her old dress from yesterday along with Cappy's and ran into the bathroom. Play date number 1, this should be exciting.

* * *

10 minutes. He said 10 minutes and it's been... half an hour.

"Hungryyy Momma!" Akiyuki yelled.

"I know, if Natsu doesn't come here soon we'll go eat something" I told her.

I looked around me, hoping to see Natsu running towards us at any minute but no.

"I'ma get some water" Akiyuki said running back inside.

"Hurry back!" I yelled.

"LU-CY!"

I turned my head and saw Natsu running towards me waving his hand.

"You're late" I said simply.

"Sorry, lost track of time" Natsu said pulling me into a hug.

"Good morning" he said giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm still mad but... morning" I sighed leaning against his chest.

"So where's the little one?" Natsu asked.

"Went upstairs for a quick cup of water"

"Oh well let's get started shall we?"

Natsu pulled away from me and took a few steps back. He leveled out his feet and held his hands in the air... wait a second. I knew that pose.

"What are you doing?" I asked taking a few steps back also.

"Remember? Her Daddy from Fairy Tail is strong, that means he's stronger than you! Let's do this" Natsu said.

"But I already know your stronger than me, there's no point Natsu"

"But Akiyuki doesn't, isn't that right?"

"Yup!"

I looked beside me and saw Akiyuki standing in the doorway, when did she get there?

"Look I'm not about to fight you defenseless Lucy, send something out so we can get started" Natsu said.

I sighed, no way I'm getting out of this. I had no choice but to fight... or just defend and try to lose quickly so our date could begin.

"Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!" I said.

Aries came out in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry" she said pulling down her skirt.

We hadn't even started and yet she was apologizing.

"Just defend us" I whispered to her.

Aries nodded holding her hands up like Natsu.

"Alright let's do this! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu roared.

"Wool Wall!" she yelled.

A wall of pink wool surround us, shielding us away from the fire. It worked, we should be safe for... hold on. Something smell's. I raised my head and sniffed the air. Something smelt like... like it's burning?

"My wool's on fire!" Aries yelled.

What the?

"Close gate!" I said.

"Sorry Master"

Aries disappeared and so did her flaming wool. I hoped Leo or Aquarius could help put it out once she got back to the Celestial World.

"Looks like I won" Natsu said smirking.

"Daddy!" Akiyuki yelled jumping into Natsu's arms.

Natsu caught her and started spinning her around. How could they all act so carefree? Natsu almost made Lamb Chops out of my Celestial Spirit!

"Good morning Akiyuki, how are you?" he asked.

Akiyuki laughed while Natsu spun her in the air.

"Hungry! And Dizzy!" she screamed.

Natsu held her normally, "well let's fix that shall we?" he asked.

He placed Akiyuki on his shoulders, holding tightly onto her legs so she wouldn't fall. I picked up Cappy and held him while Happy flew around next to us.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Akiyuki asked.

"TO EAT!" Natsu roared fire.

Akiyuki clapped her hands and kicked her feet.

"Forward!" she said.

And for a moment I really believed Akiyuki was our daughter, and that Natsu would actually make a good Father.

* * *

"AKIYUKI! WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO EAT!" I yelled.

Akiyuki looked up at me with her innocent expression, acting like she's done nothing wrong when in reality she has.

"Is something wrong Momma?" she asked.

I could clearly she the food she was still chewing in her mouth and shuttered.

"Your table manners are horrible, here a least wear a bib" I said tying a napkin around her neck.

"Lfje Itfd Gfdsf Ludhsf" Natsu mumbled.

I glared at him, "How many times to I have to tell you Natsu, don't talk with your mouth full" I said.

Natsu gulped. "She's just a kid Lucy, let her eat wild and be loose like me!" he said.

And right at that moment he smashed a piece of cake in his mouth. Using his skilled dragon tongue he licked the frosting from his face and showed us a satisfying smirk.

"Don't copy that" I told Akiyuki.

Akiyuki giggled before digging back into her food like an animal. It was strange how Happy had more manners than Natsu and Akiyuki combined, and he didn't even use a fork! I sighed stirring the spoon in my coffee before taking sip.

"Aren't you going to eat Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I lost my appetite" I told him.

The minute I saw you and Akiyuki fight over the last piece of chicken. In the end Akiyuki won the chicken but Natsu won the fire that was keeping it warm. Akiyuki looked up and let out a long, agonizing burp.

"Excuse me" she giggled.

I sighed.

"Nice one Aki, let me try" Natsu said.

"NO!" I yelled, too late.

Natsu let out a loud burp and fire came out his mouth. I groaned, just great and here I was thinking we could come back to this buffet one day.

"I'm starting to think she's learning it from you" I said.

"Dear Sweetie Baby taught me, Momma would often scold him" Akiyuki said.

"Excuse me but is that your cat over there?" a server asked us.

My eyes followed his fingers to this enormous cake in the middle of the dessert section; I assumed it was the center piece of the desserts. All of a sudden Cappy came bursting out of the cake and started eating it.

"I'll be right back" I said getting up.

Natsu and Akiyuki only laughed in the background.

"Cappy!" I yelled.

The Exceed stopped eating and looked up at me, frosting covering every each of his body.

"Yes Lucy?" he asked.

Very quickly he stuck his tongue out and licked his nose... cute.

"Come on" I said picking him up by his gi, which was also covered in frosting.

I picked up a plate and put it on the table, placing Cappy on it so he wouldn't make a mess.

"You look delicious Cappy!" Akiyuki yelled.

How long has it been since we came here? 2 hours? 3? How could these two keep eating like they are?

"Seems we're the only normal ones Happy" I sighed taking a sip from my coffee.

I took a glance over at Happy, scratch that. There was a mini mountain high stack of fish bones right next to him. Seems I was the only normal one here.

* * *

"I've full!" Natsu sighed in complete bliss rubbing his stomach.

"Me too!" Akiyuki sighed.

Cappy was resting on her head and I was carrying Happy.

"What's next on the agenda Natsu?" I asked.

And please don't say another buffet.

"Fun! After a rest though, I need to digest my food" Natsu said.

The five of us walked towards the river and sat along the edge of it. Akiyuki took off her shoes and rested her feet in the water, splashing them around occasionally.

"Don't fall in Lucy! Lucy's boyfriend and Lucy's... daughter?" the local fishing guy yelled as his point passed by.

"Alright! Thanks!" I yelled waving.

Lucy's boyfriend and daughter. They've seen Natsu around but how'd they guess Akiyuki was my daughter?

"That was delicious" Natsu mumbled.

He laid his head on my lap. I stroked his hair while he sank one of his feet in the water, causing small ripples to form.

"Too bad you can't go there anymore" I giggled.

"I can, just not as myself; we're going to have to wear disguises" Natsu joked.

"Alright, I'll dress up as you, Happy as me, and you as Happy" I joked along.

Natsu started laughing with me.

"Are you ready Daddy?" Akiyuki asked getting anxious.

Seems she didn't have a lot of patience, same as Natsu.

"Yup, on wards!" Natsu said.

* * *

"Natsu, what are we doing way out here?" I asked.

He led us away from the town to a large meadow; it was just grassy plains with trees surrounding us a few meter's away.

"Well I figured since Akiyuki had an Exceed and I have an Exceed that we'd have a flying race!" Natsu said.

"YAY! Flying race! Flying Race!" Akiyuki yelled jumping up and down.

"That's dangerous Natsu! Look how small Cappy is, if he's not careful he could drop Akiyuki" I told him.

"Look at me compared to Happy, remember he carried both of us once" Natsu argued.

"I remember him dropping one of us!"

"It's okay I can handle Akiyuki" Cappy said.

He flew and picked up Akiyuki, flying her higher and higher into the air.

"AKIYUKI! BE CAREFUL!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Lucy, I won't let her fall" Natsu said running towards her.

Happy picked him up and suddenly two precious people to me were flying through the air. I sat down on a nice patch of grass, watching them. Happy and Natsu were flying circles around Cappy and Akiyuki. Cappy seemed to be having a bit of trouble keeping up. Hopefully Natsu was keeping a good eye on them, even so I held onto my Aries key just in case she were to fall; I could summon Aries and have her land on some nice fluffy wool.

"Hey Akiyuki, try this" Natsu yelled.

Happy flew him high in the air and flew backwards in a circle.

"Cappy! Go!" Akiyuki yelled.

Cappy did the same as Happy, just not as gracefully.

"What about this one!" Natsu yelled.

This time he did three backwards and spun higher into the sky, the clouds hugging him as he went. Cappy practically struggled doing the move; it took several tries before he was able to get it right. This lasted for an hour, Natsu and Happy would do tricks while Cappy and Akiyuki would try and copy them. I laid down, running my finger's through the grass. Several times I picked some grass blades up only to let them fly away with the wind.

I wonder what Natsu thinks about all of this? How does he view Akiyuki? Or the future thing? Did he realize that he might be died in the future if he was actually Akiyuki's Father? A future without Natsu... it seems like a quiet one. Akiyuki's shadow flew over me as she passed by, seems Cappy was finally getting the hang of things. I wonder if they're able to fly freely in the future? Where did they live again?... Magnolia? Oblivion?

"Enough practicing, let's race! First one to that tree and back to Lucy wins!" Natsu yelled.

Wait, what now?

"GO!" Akiyuki yelled soaring forward.

"Hey that's cheating!" Natsu said flying after her.

What was happening now? A race? Why was my name involved? Very suddenly I saw my two most precious people flying straight towards me and they weren't slowing down. I scrambled to my feet and started running like my life depended on it. No way was I going to let these two crash into me.

"What's going on!" I yelled.

I looked behind me, are they still flying after me? Yup they still are.

"Hold still Momma!" Akiyuki yelled behind me.

"No, hold still near me Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"How about I keep running until you two stop chasing me!" I yelled.

And that's what I did. With a smile on my face I ran away from them. I'd pause sometimes and wait till one of them got close before jumping to the side dodging them. I laughed every time I'd see Akiyuki pout, saying she almost had me that time over and over again. I couldn't keep this up forever though, I was only human. I ended up tripping and fell into a flowerbed.

"Got her!" Natsu yelled jumping towards me.

"No me!" Akiyuki yelled jumping also.

I rolled over to the left so Akiyuki would be the one to catch me first. She landed in my arms and I rolled around in the flower beds. Natsu on the other hand crashed into the flowers.

"I win, I win" she cheered.

"No fair Lucy, you cheated" Natsu said taking a flower out of his hair.

I giggled, "The winner!" I yelled holding up Akiyuki's hand.

"For the winner" Natsu said placing a flower in her hair.

"Thank you Daddy" Akiyuki said.

At that moment I really wished that was true, that Natsu really was her Father. Wasn't he though? Akiyuki's been calling him Daddy all day, didn't that mean she remembered her Father?

"You and Cappy were fast, nice job Cappy" Natsu said rubbing Cappy's head.

"Nuh uh, you and Happy were faster! Like really fast!" Akiyuki exaggerated.

"Let's compare then, Happy up for another go?" Natsu asked.

"Aye, sir" Happy said then lifted up Akiyuki.

"Wow, she really is your daughter Lucy, she's heavy" Happy said flapping his wings/

"SHUT UP!" I yelled throwing grass blades at him.

"Top speed Happy, once around the field" Natsu said.

Happy took off like one of Natsu's fireballs, flying straight ahead before curving a little. Soon he was flying into a complete circle over and over again, my head moved round and round following him.

"It's getting late" Natsu said.

I stopped spinning my head and looked up; the sky was turning into a maroon color.

"Yeah, we should be heading back soon" I said.

Natsu rolled over to where I was and held my hand.

"She's perfect Lucy, perfect" he said, the words lingering on his lips.

It was then I knew that Natsu was completely smitten with her. I smiled at him,

"She really is"

I laid on Natsu's chest on closed my eyes, listening to the chimes of our daughter's giggles.

**BlackLynx17: Was that cute or was that cute? I like writing this story, all cute and fluffy compared to my other NaLu one's. Hoped you liked it, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Hi guys! Thank you so much for my reviews! I love them so much! Here's the newest chapter, read, enjoy, and review.**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 4

"WAKEY! WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKEY!"

Not that damn monkey again. My eyes shot opened and I got out of my bed as quietly as I could. I knew where the voice was coming from this time, I could shut it off now.

"WAKEY! WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKEY!"

I stumbled my way to Akiyuki's bag, stepping over dirty clothes that laid on the floor. When was the last time I cleaned this room? I bent down and picked up the shirt, it was Natsu's, it's always Natsu's. I threw his shirt to the corner of the room and picked up Akiyuki's bag.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

I jumped in surprised and dropped the bag. I looked down and saw Akiyuki crawling through my legs to grab her bag. I stepped around her and went back to the bed.

"Sorry" I mumbled clutching my head.

"It's okay Momma" Akiyuki said pushing her monkey's head.

Her voice went back to being light and cute... what was with her yelling?

"You don't need to keep that on Akiyuki, you can wake up whenever you want too" I said.

She looked at me and blinked before looking back at the monkey. She turned it around and started messing with the bottom of it before finally putting it back in her bag.

"Am I not along to touch your bag?" I asked her.

Akiyuki zipped up her bag and shook her head at me, "no!" she mumbled.

I could understand that, future or not she was still just a little girl and she was allowed to have her secrets. Maybe she was worried that if I touched something in there that it might change the future, then again wasn't she changing the future by coming back here? Wasn't I about to change the future by saving her Daddy's life? Speaking about Daddy...

"Natsu, wake up!" I said.

No response, why wasn't I surprised?

"Nat-" I paused short.

He wasn't laying on the bed. Did he even sleep over yesterday? I couldn't remember.

"Natsu left remember?" Akiyuki asked.

I stared at her, Natsu? Wasn't she calling him Daddy yesterday?

"I'm hungry Momma" she said.

Food, right. Worry about this later Lucy, your daughter's hungry.

"What would you like?" I asked stretching.

"Eggs and bakey!" she yelled.

Yet again, why was I not surprised?

* * *

"Hi Lucy, hi Akiyuki" the guild welcomed us as we walked in.

"Hi everyone!" Akiyuki yelled running around the guild.

I spotted Natsu immediately sitting near Erza, Gray and Juvia. Erza nodded at me as she drank her tea while the other greeted me.

"Hey guys" I said walking up to them.

"Hey Lucy" Gray and Juvia said.

"Hey Luce" Natsu said kissing my cheek when I sat next to him.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Oh you fell asleep... then Akiyuki fell asleep then Cappy. Happy and I carried you three back then we went back to our home" Natsu said.

"Oh" I sighed leaning against him.

"Who are we going out with today?" I asked.

"Laxus, he was next" Erza said.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"There's no way Laxus would have gone out with that girl let alone have a brat with her! There's no point in him lowering himself to spend a day with them!"

Freed came out from the back yelling at Master who was walking away from him. Laxus walked quietly behind them, not saying a single word in the argument.

Brat? Lowering himself? Words hurt Freed, and here I thought we were friends.

"It's been decided already Freed, every male that can beat Lucy must go on a play date with her and her daughter" Master said.

"Jii-chan!" Akiyuki yelled.

She stopped playing with Romeo and ran up to the old man. Master grinned like a Cheshire cat and threw the girl up in the air, my heart literally stopped. Akiyuki flew up to the top of the guild's roof, she must have missed it by only a few inches before she came flying down and landing into Master's arms.

"Again, again" she chanted.

"No Akiyuki, not again" I said.

"Let's try and not give Momma a heart attack shall we?" Master asked.

"Okay Jii-chan" Akiyuki said.

Master placed her down and patted her head. Akiyuki noticed the two males standing behind Master and walked up to them.

"Wow, you're really tall" she said looking up at Laxus.

"Insolent girl, Laxus isn't tall, he's the greatest!" Freed said.

"Wow, you're really greatest" Akiyuki said correcting herself.

Freed blushed in frustration while the guild laughed. Laxus's face remained solid, he knelt down to Akiyuki's level and started at her.

"What's you name kid?" Laxus asked.

"Akiyuki Heartfilia" she said.

"You think I'm your Daddy?" Laxus asked.

Akiyuki leaned her head left and right.

"I don't know, Daddy was strong and had a Fairy on him; are you strong?" Akiyuki asked.

"Laxus is the strongest!" Freed yelled.

Laxus nodded at the little girl. I was a little scared for Akiyuki, I didn't know Laxus that well, he always had a serious look on his face and never seemed to smile unless he was destroying something. I found myself getting up, ready to walk over and pull Akiyuki away from him and into my protection. It was Natsu's touch that made me sit down.

"Watch" he whispered.

I took a deep breath and nodded. This was for Akiyuki to find her Father, I shouldn't interrupt this.

"Do you have a Fairy?" Akiyuki asked.

Laxus pulled down his shirt so Akiyuki could see his Fairy Tail symbol on his chest.

"Then you could be my Daddy" Akiyuki deducted nodding her head up and down.

Laxus smiled. He actually smiled and I think laughed a little, maybe it was a cough.

"I'll see you around sunset" Laxus said getting back up.

"Laxus! Your don't have to do it! You don't have to waste your time babysitting this girl!" Freed said following Laxus outside of the guild.

"Bye, bye" Akiyuki waved before going back to Romeo.

The two of them started to play a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Well seems like your free up until sunset" Erza said.

I nodded, didn't think Laxus would have agreed to it but hooray for Akiyuki. She may be one step closer to finding her Daddy, that or realizing that it's Natsu. I looked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"So Luce, what do you want to do until we go on Laxus play date?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure wh-" I paused.

... we?

"Did you just say we Natsu?" I asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah we, as in us" he said.

"It's Laxus's turn though" I said.

"I know, we're all going together though right?" he asked.

Every one at our table looked at him.

"Right?" he repeated.

"It's Laxus's turn for Akiyuki to figure out if he's her Father or not, you had your turn yesterday Natsu" Erza explained.

"So wait, I'm not going on this play date with Laxus?" Natsu asked.

"You're not going on anyone's play date Natsu! Your turn is over" Gray said.

It took a while for Natsu to let this all sink in.

"So my girlfriend's about to date every male in Fairy Tail?" he asked.

I never thought about it that way before. Hmmm Akiyuki did need to spend time with every male to find her Father and I had to be with Akiyuki since I am her Mother...

"Only the males that are stronger than her Natsu" Erza said.

Oh no. That wouldn't work Erza, Natsu was about to go crazy.

"WHAT?!" he roared.

Told you.

"Calm down Natsu" Gray said.

"Calm down?! You're girlfriend's not dating EVERY MALE IN FAIRY TAIL SO DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Natsu yelled.

And now he was on fire, just great. Lucky for me I pulled my hand back in time or else it would have been charcoaled.

"Natsu?" Akiyuki said.

She stopped playing with Romeo and took a step towards us. Natsu put his flames out and sat back down in his seat.

"It's nothing, go back to playing" he mumbled trying his best to give her a smile.

Akiyuki looked warily but turned around. I entwined my fingers with Natsu and rubbed the back of his palm with my thumb, hoping this would calm him.

"I thought you knew, you were the one who told me the plan in the beginning" I told him.

"I thought I would be with you two though" Natsu growled.

"Why? Because you're dating her? Who knows, maybe in the future you two broke up and Lucy hooked up with someone else" Gray said.

Gray just did not know how to make things better. Luckily for all of us Juvia gave him a swift one to the head.

"Calm down Natsu, Juvia along with other's feel your pain. How do you think Juvia feel's about Gray going on a play date with Lucy?" Juvia asked.

I never thought of it that way either.

"Who knows, maybe in the future you two broke up and Juvia hooked up with someone else" Natsu repeated from Gray darkly.

"Alright boys you've made your point, stop fighting" Erza said slamming her hand on the table.

"In the end we don't know who the Father is, that's the reason we're doing this. For AKIYUKI'S sake, not ours. She's traveled back in time to find the Father she never had, so stop arguing and deal with it" Erza said.

"I think she's Natsu's though" I said.

"You want to believe that Lucy because you love Natsu but in the end only Akiyuki knows" Erza said.

Right again. I sighed and placed my head on the table. Why didn't I think deeply about this? So what I'd just go out with every male in Fairy Tail and ignore the details? That some of them may have girlfriends? I could be ruining relationships, ruining my best friend's relationship. I leaned my head back up and stared at Juvia.

"I promise you she's not Gray's" I told her.

"Lucy won't know unless Akiyuki says so" Juvia said.

I frowned.

"But thank you" she added.

"Momma! Momma!" Akiyuki yelled.

She came running to our table and hugged my arm.

"Who's my Daddy for today?" she asked innocently.

I didn't miss the sound of wood crunching behind me, nor the sharp intake of breath.

"Um... you'll figure out at sunset" I told her.

"Oh, okay what are we doing till then?" Akiyuki asked.

"You know what? I think it's unfair that the BOYS get to spend all the time with Akiyuki"

I looked up and saw Lisanna walking towards us.

"I believe us GIRLS should spend a little time with our future Fairy Tail member, what do you think Levy?" Lisanna asked looking to her left.

Levy raised her head from her book and pushed up her glasses. "What?" she asked.

Lisanna shook her head and sighed. "What do you say Akiyuki? You don't have to see your next Daddy till sunset, let's have a little fun till then. A girl's day out" Lisanna said.

"Yeah!" Akiyuki cheered.

"How does that sound Lucy?" Lisanna asked me.

I looked beside me at Natsu, "go ahead" I heard him mumble.

"Sure... I guess" I said.

I was still a little warily. Natsu was angry... or sad or jealous or maybe all three of those things and I didn't want to leave him alone to sulk or vent out his frustration.

"It's been decided then, Juvia, Erza, Levy, you're all coming with!" Lisanna cheered.

"Huh?" the three girls said.

"Well it IS a girl's day out, so of course you GIRLS would come" Lisanna said.

"What are we going to do Liisa?" Akiyuki asked.

"It's Lisanna" I whispered in her ear.

"No it's okay, she can call me Lisa" Lisanna said bending down to Akiyuki's level.

"We're going to do what girl's do best" Lisanna whispered to her before getting up in a quick like manner.

"SHOPPING!" she yelled.

I placed a finger under my chin, thinking. That seemed like a good idea, Akiyuki's only clothing was her dress and pajama's. It would be nice to buy a new outfit too, I paid this month's rate and still had some extra money left over.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll all buy something for sweet little Akiyuki" Lisanna said ruffling her hair.

I was actually thinking of it as a good idea but Lisanna must have read my facial expression wrong. Oh well, free clothes for Akiyuki! I turned around, Natsu still looked anger and his hands were still clenching the table. I pulled his hands and held them in mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

Natsu wouldn't look at me but he nodded.

"Don't worry about him Lucy, me and Natsu here will have a boy's day out" Gray laughed.

I didn't know if Gray meant that as a joke or if he really meant that he'd watch him. I was hoping for a joke until I saw that Natsu wasn't smiling, I leaned over to the serious part. Maybe if Natsu fought Gray he would feel better... hopefully. I leaned towards Natsu and gently pressed our lips together. My lips lingered against his for a few short seconds before I leaned back.

"I love you" I whispered.

Finally he looked up to me and tried his best to smile.

"I love you too" he said.

I stroked the back of his palm with my thumb again, offering some sign of affection. Natsu smiled and stared into my eyes... then he started staring behind me. I looked and saw Akiyuki was starting at us, her expression could only be described as... confused... maybe a little disbelief? Recognition? I couldn't be sure. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her eyes were just slightly narrowed; suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a little.

"Akiyuki? You okay?" Natsu asked.

Akiyuki shook her head and smiled, her facial expression returning to a happy one.

"Of course Natsu" she said running up to him.

"You're not coming cuz your not a girl right?" she asked.

Natsu laughed, "of course not, what a smart little girl you are" he said rubbing her head.

Even though they might be a small possibility that she isn't Natsu's, I still loved how Natsu still treated her like he was. He didn't love her any differently, she was still precious to both of us. Seems Akiyuki can make us both calm down and laugh. I cracked a grin and laughed lightly.

"You two have fun now, I'll be here kicking Gray's but to oblivion" Natsu said.

"In your dreams Dragneel" Gray said.

"You're going to kick Gray to the future?" Akiyuki asked.

Future? That's right, where she comes from it's called Magnolia Oblivion.

"It's a figure of speech Akiyuki, it means he's going to beat him good" I told her.

Akiyuki nodded, understanding the meaning.

"What's the hold up, let's go!" Lisanna said.

"Good luck" I said kissing Natsu's cheek before I stood up.

"You too"

* * *

We've been here for more than four hours and Akiyuki's tried on half of the clothes in the store. In every outfit... she looked adorable. The girls and I made a pile, things to buy for her and things not to buy for her; so far we were going to buy her everything. I didn't know about the others but I didn't have enough money to buy half the store. I was planning to go to the discount shop and buy Akiyuki another dress and maybe a outfit for Cappy but nope. They had to drag us to the most expensive kid's store in Magnolia.

As long as Akiyuki's happy, she hasn't stopped smiling once since we've been here. She was happy being a doll for my friends... I know I should be excited and fawning over her too but it got boring after the first 2 hours. What time was it? We had another play date at sunset with Laxus.

His name sent a shiver down my spine. No way I can imagine sweet little Akiyuki's Father being that guy, but it's Akiyuki's decision. Only she will know the truth.

"Momma! Momma! How do we look?" Akiyuki yelled.

I snapped out of my daydream and looked up. Akiyuki was wearing a bright yellow dress with a yellow ribbon in her hair. Cappy was wearing the same dress only he still had his green cap on; other than that the two of them looked like twins... well not twins since one's a cat and one's a human but close enough.

"Cute but is it alright to be dressing Cappy like that?" I asked.

Natsu would never in a million years let me dress him or Happy in a dress. I wonder why Cappy's so calm and collected about it.

"What do you mean?" Akiyuki asked.

"Well isn't Cappy a boy?"

Akiyuki blinked at me. So did Cappy.

"Cappy's a girl" she said.

...

...

...

"REALLY?!" I yelled.

Shocker!

"Yup" Akiyuki said nodding her head.

"But-but your wore a gi? And you wear a hat? And have a boy's name!" I said.

Cappy flew over to me.

"Akiyuki gave me this hat and name while my Father gave me the gi. It's my training outfit, girls aren't allowed to be strong?" he I mean she asked me.

"I'm sorry Cappy it's just, all this time I was thinking you were a boy... sorry let's just start over. Nice dress Cappy, you look very cute" I said petting her neck.

Cappy purred. "Thank you" she said.

But a girl... wow. If I really looked at her, Cappy's eyes did look feminine... alright I'm just pushing it now. Cappy is a girl, shocker, end of story. What time was it?

"Akiyuki we should be going soon" I said.

"Alright, is it okay if we get this Momma?" Akiyuki asked twirling around in her dress.

I had a feeling that dress was going to be expensive, buying Cappy one too meant it was going to be doubled.

"Please!" Akiyuki begged.

She held Cappy in her arms and they both gave me a pouty look. I groaned and nodded. Laxus wore yellow, perhaps he'd be more 'friendly' if Akiyuki was dressed that way.

"Yay!" Akiyuki clapped.

"We'll buy these Lucy" Lisanna said walking over to the pile of 'buy it' clothes.

My eyes widened, all of it! How rich were these girls?

"No! I mean, we don't have enough space for all of them and besides Akiyuki might be leaving soon. How about you each buy one?" I asked.

In the end we came to an agreement, one full outfit for Akiyuki and Cappy from each member; that included accessories and shoes. They also helped pitch in to help me buy the twins dresses. I was so grateful to them right now.

"What do you say Akiyuki?" I asked her.

"Thank you" Akiyuki said.

"AW!" our friends sighed.

"Be good Akiyuki" Lisanna said pinching her cheek.

"Yes Lisa" Akiyuki said.

"Don't worry about Laxus, he's actually a big softy underneath it all" Erza said rubbing her head.

"Thanks again guys" I said.

"No problem Lucy, we loved shopping with Akiyuki. We'll all have to do it again some day" Levy said.

Some day...

"So where's Laxus meeting you at?" Erza asked.

"Um I don't know? I'm guessing the guild" I answered.

"We'll drop the clothes off at your apartment then" Erza said walking away with Levy and Lisanna.

"Wait you don't hav-" I stopped short.

Erza didn't need a key, she'd just break in. I sighed, hopefully she won't do to much damage.

"You're Juvia?" Akiyuki asked.

I looked towards Juvia.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked.

Juvia looked at me and nodded.

"Juvia wants to see Gray" Juvia said.

"Why do you call yourself Juvia? Why don't you say I instead?" Akiyuki asked.

"Juvia doesn't understand your question" Juvia responded.

Now that Akiyuki mentioned it, why did Juvia talk in third person?

"Why don't you say I instead of Juvia?" Akiyuki asked.

"The same reason you use I instead of Akiyuki" Juvia answered.

Not really a good reason to but okay.

"Come Akiyuki, don't want to be late now do we?" I asked walking forward.

"No Akiyuki doesn't" she said walking after me.

"Look what you did Juvia?" I whispered towards Juvia.

She only giggled.

"Sorry"

**BlackLynx17: The end, just kidding. Read and review. I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: SO MANY REVIEWS! Keep it up people! Thank you for all of them.**

**I wonder what makes a good Fanfiction? Hmm. Well anyway hope you guys enjoy! Hahaha! Please review please.**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 5

Daddy #2

"Oye! Blonde!"

I paused, blonde? Not many people in Magnolia had blond hair so that person must have been talking to me. I turned around and saw that Laxus was walking towards us, seems he was heading towards the guild too. I'm glad we left when we did or else we would have made Laxus wait. One thing I did not want to do was anger the man.

"Juvia's going on ahead, have fun" Juvia said walking away.

"Yeah, thanks for today too! Bye!" I called after her.

"Bye, Juvia" Akiyuki yelled waving.

"So, you two ready or what?" Laxus asked once he reached us.

I gulped. "Well as you heard, her Father has to be stronger than me so..." I trailed off as I reached for my keys.

A roar of lightning passed by, missing me by a quarter of an inch, and blew up something behind me. Slowly, with widened eyes, I turned my head to see the damage. No contest, Laxus won. I didn't even get the chance to grab a key.

"Daddy!" Akiyuki yelled.

What was that burning smell? I lifted up the tips of my hair, yup he got me. Burnt my split ends right off... or electrified... either way he messed up my hair. Now what was I suppose to do? Burn the other tips so it would look like I dyed them? Blond at the top and burnt at the bottom? That was a cheap shot Laxus, don't you know better then to electrify a woman's hair?

"What the? Hey!" Laxus yelled.

I turned back around and saw Akiyuki clinging onto Laxus's leg while Cappy started chewing on his coat. I noticed a lot of people are wearing coats in Fairy Tail now a days, or have they always worn coats and I just noticed them now?

"Could you do something with your kid?" Laxus asked in an irritated voice.

I knew better not to mess with him, but he was Akiyuki's Father for the day so... I walked up to him and picked up Cappy from his coat.

_Riiip_

"What was that?" Laxus asked.

"Nothing" I said pulling out the fabric from Cappy's mouth and stuffing it in my back pocket.

What Laxus doesn't know, won't hurt him.

"Thanks but I was referring to the other kid" he said lifting up his leg.

"You're her Daddy for the day aren't you? This is what kids do with they're Daddy's, play" I told him.

Laxus glared at me before lifting up Akiyuki by her leg. When he held her up, her dress fell down. Even though Akiyuki had shorts underneath Laxus still blushed and turned her around. Now he was holding Akiyuki up from under her armpits.

"Hi Daddy, like my dress?" Akiyuki giggled.

Laxus face was stern. "Whatever" he said.

Akiyuki started to get tears in her eyes.

"You don't like it?" she said.

I bit my tongue as I tried to resist the urge to laugh. Laxus's face became a surprised one and he rushed out saying-

"YES! I LIKE IT!"

Akiyuki smiled and giggled.

"What do you like about it?" she asked.

Laxus groaned. At this time I decided to give him a little help.

"Pretty" I coughed.

"Pretty" he said.

"Suits you" I coughed again.

"And it suits you"

"I suck" I coughed.

"And I suck... wait what?!" Laxus yelled.

I didn't hold it back any longer, I laughed. I can't believe he said it, he really said it. Maybe Laxus wasn't as scary as I thought he was, I mean he was good with Akiyuki at the moment.

"Daddy said he sucked" Akiyuki laughed.

Laxus growled. It wasn't like Natsu's growl, his was light and playful, this one was the opposite; dark, ruff, a little scratchy, and sinister.

"Let's go" he said.

He held Akiyuki by her waist, with outstretched arms as he started walking. Why was he holding her like that? Why not on his shoulders like Natsu did or just let her walk? Why'd he have to walked her like a-

"Robot! You look like a robot Daddy!" Akiyuki cheered.

Hold on, his headphones could be the wire sticking out, he had no emotion on his face, he was walking like a robot since he was carrying Akiyuki like that. Oh my God! HE WAS A ROBOT! It made so much sense, he's made up of electricity! I covered my mouth while I let out a fit of giggles. Why did I ever think Laxus was scary? He's not scary, he's a robot. Beep, boop, beep!

I wish Natsu was here to hear the joke. I'd bet he'd laugh.

* * *

"What the?" I said.

Like with Natsu, Laxus took us outside of Magnolia expect this time we were way out. I mean like far, Magnolia was only a speck when we arrived our destination.

Rocks. As far as the eye could see, everywhere was rocks... and cliffs... and stones... wow. What Laxus had plan for Akiyuki, I didn't know? All I knew was that I wasn't going to get him out of this one. Laxus stopped in front of this really tall cliff and looked back at me.

"Come here" he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him but obeyed. Before I could realize what he was planning, Laxus picked me and started jumping.

"AAAHHHHH!" I screamed as he jumped from rock to rock.

"HAHAHAHAHHA!" Akiyuki laughed.

13 seconds later we stopped jumping. Laxus set me down and I collapsed on my knees hugging Cappy close to me. That was scary, oh my god, oh my god... am I alive? I dropped Cappy and started touching my head, then face, arms, legs, stomach. Everything was here and accounted for. AKIYUKI!

I turned around and saw her laying next to Laxus. There was a blanket on the cliff and a... picnic basket? What the? He planned a picnic for us?

"Really?" I couldn't help but asked.

Laxus looked towards me and shrugged. He couldn't have planned a normal, daylight picnic? Instead he plans a 50 ft. in the air picnic at night? No use complaining now that we're all the way up here, might as well get comfy. I walked over the blanket and sat down, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Isn't it pretty Momma?" Akiyuki asked.

Yeah, a lot of rocks, how pretty. I looked at Akiyuki, how could she be fascinated by stones? Did they not have them in the future or what? Akiyuki wasn't looking at the rocks though, she was looking towards the sky. I gasped when I looked up with her; so bright, so beautiful. The stars were shining as bright as the moon, twinkling above us. I laid back and started at them.

"That one looks like a bunny" Akiyuki said pointing upwards.

Alright so I had to admit, this was pretty nice. I can't remember the last time I star gazed like this, and since we were high above ground the stars only looked closer. It was like if I reached my hand up I could grab one.

"Thanks Daddy" Akiyuki said.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Laxus said standing up.

"Roar of the Thunder Dragon!" he yelled roaring out lightning.

It flew up to the heavens and only made the stars sparkle more. Akiyuki laughed and clapped her hands, she stopped once she saw lights twinkling down towards us. I held out my hand and grabbed one, it shocked me. These were mini lightning bolts. Laxus sat back down and opened the basket, pulling out a bottle.

"Let the show begin" he said.

What did he mean by that? Suddenly a lone light appeared in the dead of night and started flying upward. The light exploded into a bright arrange of lights, it was a firework show. Several other blazing lights shot up and exploded leaving colorful lights radiating as if flew down. Akiyuki gasped as she saw the fireworks shine, I looked at her and saw her eyes wide opened. It was like she's never seen something like this before.

I flinched hearing a loud popping sound, it must have been a big one. The fireworks got louder and more brilliant, some blew up into shapes. A scorching flower, stars, a heart, there was even a smiley face. The best one made through and Akiyuki's favorite was the cat shaped head.

"Cappy look! It's you!" she yelled laughing.

The four of us sat there and watched the firework show. I couldn't help but think of Natsu, he could make fireworks too. I wonder what he's doing right now?

* * *

Sadly all good things had to end and so did the firework show.

"Why'd it stop?" Akiyuki asked.

"It's over Akiyuki" I told her.

"What? That was too short! I want to see more!" she whined.

To short? That show went on for half an hour!

"We can't, it's time to be heading back now" I told her.

"Daddy! I want more fireworks!" Akiyuki yelled.

"They ran out, there's no more" Laxus said.

Akiyuki started sniffling, Laxus's eyes widened.

"Alright! Alright, more fireworks coming right up" Laxus said standing.

I feel bad for when Laxus has a kid, all the kid had to do was cry and Laxus would give his kid anything. I wonder how he was going to get more fireworks though? I mean he'd half to walk all the way down an- or just shoot lightning that works too. Laxus shot lightning bolts in the air, they exploded and fell back down looking like fireflies. Laxus's fire works were only one color but he was able to shape them into things and that was good enough for Akiyuki.

Nice going Laxus, your not as scary as I thought you would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: You won't be getting another update for a week, it's my Thanksgiving vacation and I want to spend it vacationing, not worrying about my stories! Sorry, I might update Friday but if not then next Monday for sure.**

**I'd like to personally thank everyone for all my reviews so, THANK YOU. **

**Please read, enjoy, and review. **

**Hope you all have a nice vacation! **

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 6

Daddy #3

I waited.

.

.

.

.

And waited.

.

.

.

.

And waited.

.

.

.

.

No wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey. None at all. That would have been good if I hadn't woken up this early in the morning anyway. I opened my eyes and looked beside me; Natsu wasn't here when we came home. Instead my eyes saw Akiyuki's sleeping face. She was a better sleeping partner than Natsu but I had to admit, I missed him. The sooner I get up the sooner I can see him.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs, and bakey Akiyuki" I giggled brushing the bangs away from her forehead.

Akiyuki's eyelids fluttered opened and she stared at me with her charco-...

"Morning Momma" she said then started rolling over me.

I grunted, "you can just sit up and climb over me Akiyuki" I said.

Akiyuki started falling over but this time I was able catch her arm and pull her back up. Akiyuki sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes, this time she jumped off the bed and landed on her feet. I sighed a breath in relief and got up as well. After that play date with Laxus on that cliff I felt like having a nice bubble bath.

I knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"One second" Akiyuki called out.

I've said once and I'll say it again.

... cute.

Akiyuki opened the door and looked up at me.

"What do you think about a bath for us?" I asked.

"And Cappy?" she said.

I nodded and rubbed her head.

"Cappy too, we're all girls right?" I asked.

Akiyuki nodded and raced out to get Cappy. I walked into my bathroom and started the hot water in the tub. I made sure to add lot's of bubbles for Akiyuki to play with and searched though my cabinets for toys. I didn't have any bath toys, I don't know why I would with my age. I set out three sets of towels and checked the water.

"Akiyuki, bath's ready!" I called out.

Akiyuki came rushing in, seemed she liked taking baths.

"I thought cat's hated water?" I asked.

"Cappy doesn't" Akiyuki said.

And at that moment a unclothed Cappy yelled out-

"CANNONBALL"

And jumped into the tub, water splashing everyone. Akiyuki laughed while I shielded myself, I caught the mischievous look she had in her eyes.

"Don't even think about it" I warned her.

Akiyuki sighed.

"Yes Momma"

* * *

"HEY LUCY, HI AKIYUKI!"

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Akiyuki yelled and started running around the guild.

I looked around for my boyfriend, I didn't see him anywhere. I did spot Erza and Juvia talking together so I walked over to them instead.

"Hey, have you two seen Natsu?" I asked.

"We-"

Erza was cut short by Lisanna's squeal.

"IS SHE WEARING THE OUTFIT I BOUGHT HER?!" Lisanna yelled.

It was true. I laid out all the outfits Akiyuki got and had her pick the one she wanted to wear out. She picked Lisanna's, which was a spring green color shirt with a white skirt. Cappy wore a matching outfit, and of course still wore HER hat. I'm still strung over how I thought she was a he all this time.

"You're so adorable Akiyuki!" Lisanna said.

"Thank you" Akiyuki responded.

Where were we? Natsu right.

"Where's Natsu?" I asked.

"I think he's still at home, Gray went a little overboard with the training yesterday" Erza said.

"Hey! He dislocated my arm! Mira had to pop it back into place" Gray defended.

"I hope he's okay, maybe I should visit him" I mumbled.

"What about Akiyuki's next play date?" Erza asked.

"Who was next?" I asked.

"That would be us"

I looked behind me and saw Bickslow and Freed standing side by side behind me.

"Laxus gave me no other choice" Freed said.

"I got dibs first Blonde" Bickslow said.

"First dibs"

"Us first"

"First"

"First us"

"First dibs"

"WOW!" Akiyuki yelled.

She ran towards Bickslow and stared in wonderment at his dolls. They kind of creep me out, I don't have the fondest memories of those little totem pole's.

"Hello there, I'm Akiyuki" Akiyuki said to them.

Bickslow's dolls started spinning around her.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Good morning"

"Good day"

Akiyuki giggled spinning around with the dolls.

"Are you ready Blonde? I won't go easy on you" Bickslow said.

"What? Were fighting already?"

"Alright my babies, Baryon Formation" Bickslow said.

I didn't even have time to get out my keys. I saw Bickslow's dolls position themselves in a pentagonal pattern; come on Lucy defend.

"You called Princess?" Virgo said appearing by my side.

Just then a magical beam hit her and she went flying away.

"Punishment now?" Virgo yelled as she flew far far away.

What was the point of the whole fight? Just like with Laxus I didn't get to summon a spirit, well Virgo summoned herself but she was completely useless.

"Daddy!" Akiyuki said clinging onto Bickslow's leg.

"You coming or what Blonde?" Bickslow asked walking out the guild.

"Check on Natsu for me Erza" I said before following them out.

Bickslow was walking in big steps so he would be swinging Akiyuki around who was still clinging onto his leg.

"Daddy, who are those?" she asked pointing to his dolls.

"Those are my babies" Bickslow laughed.

"Babies? So I have brother's and sister's! Hooray! What are there names?" Akiyuki asked.

What are their names? I began to wonder the same thing myself.

"Line up, introductions my babies" Bickslow ordered.

His dolls lined up one after another and introduced themselves.

"Pappa"

"Peppe"

"Pippi"

"Poppo"

"Puppu"

Akiyuki started laughing uncontrollable.

"Did you hear that Cappy? Hahaha, his name is Pee pee" Akiyuki laughed.

Cappy started laughing with her and crashed into, I think was Peppe?

"Akiyuki! Stop laughing at your brother" Bickslow said picking up the little girl.

"Yes Daddy, I'm sorry Pippi" Akiyuki said upside down.

Pippi flew up to Akiyuki, "I'm sorry" he repeated.

"Now let's get going, try to keep up Momma" Bickslow said.

Wow. Bickslow was really getting into the play dat- WHAT THE?! Bickslow jumped towards a nearby sign, hanging on it with one arm while the other held Akiyuki. He started swinging and landed onto a tree then started jumping from house to house. I forgot Bickslow was good at acrobats.

"Wait up!" I yelled running after him.

"I'll help yeah Lucy, up, up, up!" Cappy said picking me up.

"Ah! Don't drop me Cappy!" I yelled.

"No worries, I always flew Momma Lucy around" Cappy said gliding left.

We spotted Bickslow and his 'babies' quickly. He had an arm around Akiyuki and was doing flips as he jumped from one building to the next. I heard Akiyuki's screams of joy from all the way up here. Bickslow better not drop our baby!

"Tell me about her, about future me" I said.

"Momma Lucy is kind, she loves Akiyuki very much even though she scolds her a lot. She's also strong, Akiyuki never won a single match against Momma Lucy" Cappy said.

"Cappy they jumped into that alley, hurry before we loose them" I said.

Cappy flew down and towards the alley. So it seems I was still me in the future, well I still sounded like me.

"Hold on! Aki always beat Momma Lucy in races unless Dear Sweetie Baby was on her side. Aki always cried saying you cheated" Cappy said.

Cappy made a quick turn and we were flying just above the streets, now where did they go.

"Do you see them Cappy?" I asked.

"Um... there" she said.

"MOMMA! CAPPY! WE WON! WE WON!" Akiyuki yelled jumping up and down.

"Seems even past Momma can't beat Yuki in a race" Cappy giggled flying over towards them.

"We won"

"Won"

"You lost"

"Losers"

"Winners"

Those dolls were starting to get on my nerves. They all basically said the same thing and couldn't speak more than a few words!

"Where we going Daddy?" Akiyuki asked.

"To this shop right here, welcome my babies" Bickslow laughed outstretching his arms.

I looked at the building he was staring at, it was a toy store. Of course he would take us to a toy store, why did I expect anything different?

"TOY STORE! HOORAY!" Akiyuki yelled running in.

"Keep an eye on here Bickslow, she'll get lost easily" I said.

"You heard Momma babies, hide and seek time" Bickslow said.

"Akiyuki"

"Ready"

"Or not"

"Here"

"We come"

The five dolls flew into the toy store and scattered. I walked in after with Bickslow and Cappy.

"Good idea with the toy store, I forget that Akiyuki's just a little girl" I said.

"That's what Daddy's are for" Bickslow said looking at me.

I looked back; he came me this big lop-sided grin before running.

"First one to find Akiyuki wins!" he yelled.

"What? CHEATER!" I yelled running after him.

"Every cat for herself" Cappy said flying out of my hold.

"GRAH! I WASN'T AWARE THAT FAIRY TAIL WAS FULL OF CHEATERS!"

* * *

"I win, I win" Pappa said flying around Akiyuki.

Beaten by a doll, well at least Bickslow didn't win.

"Akiyuki?"

We all turned and saw a little girl hiding before a pillar. She peeked out and stared at us.

"NOBARA!" Akiyuki yelled running towards her.

Nobara? She was the little girl we ran into that day.

"Hello Nobara" Akiyuki said hugging her.

"Hi Akiyuki" Nobara said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mommy said I could play here"

"Oh, do you want to play together?"

Nobara nodded. Akiyuki grabbed her hand and ran back towards us.

"Daddy this is Nobara, Nobara this is Daddy, Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo, and Puppu" Akiyuki said.

Nobara started giggling. "His name is Poo poo" she giggled.

Akiyuki giggled with her before looking at Bickslow.

"Let's play again Daddy" Akiyuki said.

"Sure, one second" Bickslow said running away.

He came back a few seconds later, arms filled with toys.

"Catch" he said throwing each of us one.

They were... toy guns? I lifted mine up and shot it, a plastic ball came shooting out.

"Alright, whoever get hit by the ball loses and has to play dead. The last one standing wins, is everybody ready?" he asked.

I knew this game all to well. I started running away before the game started.

"GO!" I yelled taking cover near the ball area.

"CHEATER!" I heard Bickslow and Akiyuki yell.

I only laughed.

* * *

There was only three people left. Me, Bickslow, and Peppe. I carefully looked over the corner, searching for them.

"OVER HERE!"

"OVER HERE!"

My eyes widened as I looked up. Pappa and Pippi was floating over me giving away my location. I scrambled off the floor and started running for it. What happened to playing dead when you got shot?

"GO MOMMA! GO DADDY!" Akiyuki yelled as I ran passed her 'pretend' dead body.

"FOUND YOU!" Peppe said.

"No I found you!" I yelled shooting at it.

Peppe was hit and fell to the floor, dead. There was only two left, now where's Bickslow.

"Found yeah Blonde" Bickslow said.

I jumped to my right, ignoring the four balls that passed by me and slid against the floor. I saw Bickslow's mouth drop as I aimed my gun at him and fired.

"NOOOOO" he said in slow motion as the ball hit him.

"I'm dead" Bickslow said holding his heart then falling to his knees before falling fully on the floor making dramatic death sounds.

His head hit the ground and he started twitching. I started laughing along with Cappy, Akiyuki, and Nobara. I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun.

"Momma's the winner! Go Momma!" Akiyuki cheered running towards us.

"I won... I won!" I yelled jumping up and down.

I lowered my gun and shot Bickslow again as I did my happy dance.

"I'm already dead Blonde, no need to double check" Bickslow said getting up.

I need to take Natsu here someday, he'd probably take it too far though and we'd end up burning the whole store to the ground. Never mind my first thought.

"Again! Again!" Akiyuki said.

"How about we go play a new game?" Bickslow asked.

"New game, new game!" she cheered.

"Come on, let's go" he said jumping on top of the shelves.

Akiyuki and Nobara laughed as they chased after him. Natsu. I wonder if Erza checked on him like I asked him too? I felt bad about leaving him, I should have visited him. I was having fun all this time while he was probably staying in bed. Maybe if I bought him something, maybe that would cheer him up. What would Natsu like from a toy store though?

**BlackLynx17: HELLO! I had so much FUN writing that chapter. It was just all light fluff and cuteness all around. I hope you liked it, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: Freed's date! I hope you all like, thank you for my reviews before! I hope you enjoy.**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 7

Daddy # 4

"Bye, bye Akiyuki!" Nobara waved as she walked away with her Mother.

"Bye, bye Nobara!" Akiyuki waved back.

It was still daylight but Nobara's Mother came to pick her up early. Bickslow said it was about time to be getting to Freed's play date so we left also. Currently the 4 of us was walking down Magnolia's streets, not including Bickslow's 'babies'.

"Thank you Daddy, I had so much funny" Akiyuki said hugging his leg.

Bickslow smiled and patted her head, "me too Akiyuki. Freed said he'd meet you guys at Magnolia's Library. If was fun while it lasted bye Blonde, bye Akiyuki. Come on babies" Bickslow said walking away with his dolls.

"Bye Daddy! By Brothers! By Sisters!" Akiyuki yelled.

"Bye"

"Akiyuki"

"We"

"Had"

"Fun"

Akiyuki giggled then turned towards me. With a smile I grabbed her hand and started tugging her forward.

"Let's get going Akiyuki" I said cheerfully.

Akiyuki squeezed it as she started walking on the road with me. Cappy laid on her head playing with the ribbon on her tail... so cute.

"What's that Momma?" Akiyuki asked.

She was pointing to the bag in my hand.

"It's a present for Natsu, he's not feeling so well so I got it for him" I said holding it behind my back.

"Oh, is Momma kissy, kissy with Natsu?" Akiyuki asked.

I felt blood rush to my face. Kissy? Kissy?

"Um!... yes" I sighed.

I couldn't lie to her, she was my daughter. It was obvious anyway, she was bound to figure it out even if I didn't tell her. Akiyuki started looking forward again as we walked. She stayed quiet and didn't say a single word for a while, not even a cough or sniffle. Was it something I said? Why wasn't she talking? Quick! Change the subject Lucy!

"Did you have fun with Bickslow?" I asked.

Akiyuki immediately brightened up. She looked at me and started nodding her head frantically up and down.

"Yes! Bickslow was so funny! I had so much fun with him and his babies!" she said.

"... was Bickslow your Daddy?" I asked.

Akiyuki pouted.

"... Daddy... Daddy... Daddy?" she repeated.

I sighed again, this wasn't getting us nowhere. How was she suppose to know who her Father was? So far she hasn't said a thing about who he could be...

"YOUR LATE!"

I blinked and looked up. Freed was standing outside the library, his foot tapping against the ground, a scowl clearly on his face. Alright this time I was not going to be beat. It was clear that Freed didn't want to be here and I didn't want to be here if Freed didn't like Akiyuki. Father or not no one get's to hate my daughter. I grabbed my Capricorn's key.

"Don't even think about it" he whispered in my ear.

I froze, Freed was just standing in front of me and now he was behind me holding his sword against my neck. I gulped. What is it about the Thunder God Tribe that won't let me summon out a spirit?

"I give" I said.

Freed dropped his weapon and took a step away from me.

"Daddy!" Akiyuki said hugging his leg.

"Get off me!" Freed yelled.

I didn't even see him move and he was able to beat me so quickly. He... he could have killed me. I was so happy Freed was on our side. Hmm... I wonder why Akiyuki always goes for the leg?

"I am not your Daddy, come on" Freed said walking ahead.

Akiyuki followed blindly behind him.

"Daddy you have lightning bolts in your head, your like thunder! Cheeew, Cheeeeew" Akiyuki said making lightning bolt sounds.

I grinned as I followed behind them, trying to keep my laughter from surfacing. Not that she mentioned it Freed's hair was shaped like lightning. I wonder if it was because Laxus was a Lightning Dragon Slayer? Freed opened the door to the library and help it open for us; at least he has manners. Akiyuki and I walked into the store and I couldn't believe my eyes.

The library had to be at least two stories high, books everywhere as far as the eye could see. I wasn't the only one excited about it though, I don't think I've ever seen Akiyuki so happy since she came here. Magnolia's library was huge, I'm surprised I've never been here before.

"Since I have to be with you I thought I could educate you instead of wasting my time... playing" Freed said.

"Your going to read to me?" Akiyuki asked.

"And educate you but basically... yeah" Freed said.

Akiyuki ran up to him and hug his leg.

"Thank you Daddy so much! I'll be right back" Akiyuki said running around the library.

"Don't run!" Freed yelled.

"SHHH! No yelling in the library"

I giggled as Freed scowled and went after Akiyuki. I felt something land on my head, I looked up and heard Cappy fall on the ground.

"Sorry Cappy, why do you keep landing on our heads if your going to fall down every time?" I asked picking her up.

"It's not every time, only when they look up" Cappy said dusting herself off.

"I meant to ask you something, how come you never take off your cap?" I asked.

"My cap holds something very valuable to Aki, I never take it off" she said.

Her cap is valuable? Must be since Akiyuki gave it too her. I can understand, if Natsu was to give me something I'd probably treasure it to and never take it off. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I lost the treasure.

"What a good Exceed you are" I said petting Cappy.

She purred on my touch, so soft.

"I'm going to go take a nap with Akiyuki" she said flying away.

Now what was I to do now? Freed and Akiyuki were reading while Cappy was sleeping. What should I do? I wonder if Natsu's bored? I held up the bag in my hand. I was going to give this to Natsu the next time I saw him but now... maybe I should visit him today. It was still daylight out, I could do it. Alright so after Freed's play date Akiyuki and I will visit Natsu! Maybe I should bring a book? To the children's section.

* * *

"For objects traveling near light speed, however, the theory of relativity states that objects will move slower and shorten in length from the point of view of an observer on Earth..." Freed stopped reading and closed the book.

"She's sleeping" he said.

"Your voice is very soothing, I'm surprised she didn't do it sooner" I mumbled holding my head in my hands.

"It's getting late, you two should start heading home" Freed said.

He tried to get up but Akiyuki was laying against him sleeping soundlessly.

"I'll get her" I said standing up.

I walked over to her sleeping figure and very gently lifted her up. Akiyuki curled up and leaned against my embrace.

"I'm sure if she was awake that she would want to say thank you so thank you Freed" I said walking back to the table.

"Cappy could you get my bags?" I asked.

"Aye!" Cappy said flying over and lifting them up.

"Tell her... tell her..." Freed paused.

He walked up to us and brushed the hair out of Akiyuki's face.

"Good night" Freed whispered.

I couldn't believe it! Akiyuki won Freed over! She won! I smiled a Natsu smile.

"We'll be at the guild tomorrow, I'm sure she'll thank you in person then" I said.

Freed coughed and took a step back.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"We'll be fine thanks though, come on Cappy" I said.

Freed liked her. He actually liked her. Akiyuki was something special, something really special.

* * *

"Do you see anyone?!" I semi-yelled.

"No!" Cappy yelled flying back towards me.

Where was Natsu? I came to his home but all the lights were off. I asked Cappy to fly to the top window but she didn't see him. Have I tried knocking?

...

...

No I have not.

"Cappy, try knocking the door" I said.

Cappy flew towards the door and knocked on the door. The door opened under her touch. Well he wouldn't mind us breaking in right?

"I'm coming in!" I yelled.

I'm surprised Akiyuki hadn't woken up with all the noise we've been making. We walked into Natsu's home, not a single light was lit. I headed towards the living room and laid Akiyuki on his couch. Looking around the room for a blanket, I spotted on hanging on a chair and wrapped Akiyuki with it. Now that she was taken care of I could find Natsu.

"Watch her for me Cappy?" I asked.

Cappy nodded and handed me the bags before she laid next to her. I'm sure the two of them would be safe, just in case though I walked back to the front door and locked it. Why was it unlock to begin with? I started walking around Natsu's house looking for him. Yet again, why didn't I just check his room? Where was again? The second floor? I walked upstairs and saw a light at the end of the hall. I walked towards it and opened the door, Natsu was sitting against his bedpost facing the outside of his window.

"Natsu?" I said.

He look towards me.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" I asked walking in.

"Yeah I did" he said looking back outside the window.

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I didn't want to see you"

I paused mid-step.

"I'm going to check on Akiyuki, bye" Happy said flying out the room.

I pulled up a chair and moved it beside Natsu's bed. I sat down in it and placed my bags on the floor.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing Lucy just" he paused and took a deep breath then exhaled "it's nothing"

"It's not nothing if your willing to ignore me" I pouted.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd have Akiyuki or maybe I thought you'd leave after a while and just" Natsu let out another deep breath.

"I'm sorry, hi" he said.

I was hurting him, I know I was. There wasn't really anything I could do about it though.

"Hello"

"How was the date?"

"Fun Bickslow took us to a toy store and Freed took us to the library. You should have seen her face light up, it was adorable" I said.

"I see" Natsu said.

I smiled and lifted up my bags.

"I brought you back a few souvenirs" I said.

Natsu finally looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Gifts?" he asked.

"You don't think I'd forget about my boyfriend now did you?" I asked.

Natsu smiled. I passed him the first bag I bought him, he opened it and pulled the gift out.

"What the-" he said looking over the gift.

It was red dragon doll. When I saw it I thought of Natsu immediately. The doll had red scales with gold horns and a pair of green eyes. Natsu smiled has he brushed his hand over it, his fingers pausing at the wings as he started flapping them.

"Push it's paw" I told him.

Natsu squeezed the dragon's paw. The doll's eyes lit up;

"Raaarrww!"

Natsu grin widened as he laughed.

"That's so cool" he said.

"I'm glad you like it"

Natsu scooted over in his bed and patted the spot next to it. I stood up and sat on the bed next to him.

"Thanks Luce"

"I got one more gift"

I lifted up the second bag and handed it to Natsu.

"Wow, you really shouldn't have... really. This feel's like a book" Natsu said.

I laughed, I knew he would respond that way.

"It is" I said.

Natsu opened the bag and pulled the book out.

"Dragons Dragons" Natsu said reading the cover.

He gasped.

"This is a book about dragons?" he asked.

I giggled and nodded. "Yup, all about dragons"

"And it says Dragons twice on the cover! It's about double dragons!" Natsu said.

I laughed harder. I loved Natsu's logic.

"Will you read it?" he asked.

"Sure, lay down" I said.

Natsu passed me the book then laid on my lap. I smiled lightly before I opened the book and started reading the first page.

**BlackLynx17: A-dorable. Simply adorable. I'm a hard cord NaLu fan, NaLu all the way people! That's why I'm really hoping Natsu's the Father! Keep your fingers cross while you review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: It's like Thanksgiving break I had so much time to write all my fanfictions... expect for this one. Now school's back and I'm like, man I should have typed more future chapters so I wouldn't fall behind. I'll do my best to keep up though!**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 8

"Lucy, Lucy... Wake up"

I groaned, after that I mumbled for a go away. When those failed I decided to start hitting whoever it was trying to wake me up to see if they would leave.

"You going to have to hit better than that"

I started punching harder, putting more force behind them.

"Come on Luce, I know I taught you better than that"

Since punches weren't working I went with a push. I heard a loud 'boom' sound and the sounds of a person moaning. Success.

"Ouch"

I guess it was time for me to wake up. I leaned up with a yawn, strange this didn't look like my room. Where was I again?

"That was plain mean Luce" Natsu said crawling back into the bed.

That's right! I slept over Natsu's home last night, along with...

"AKIYUKI!" I yelled throwing the blanket's off me.

Last night I placed her on the couch and told Cappy to watch here. What kind of Mother am I? I let my poor, sweet, innocent daughter sleep on Natsu's old couch. How could I do such a thing? I ran out Natsu's room and down his stairs towards the couch.

"Akiyuki?!" I called out.

She wasn't laying there, where could she be?

"Kitchen!" Natsu yelled from the stairs.

I turned around and walked in the kitchen, my heart rested easily once I saw Akiyuki was safe. She was sitting at Natsu's table along with Happy and Cappy eating... pancakes?

"She woke up early demanding food. I didn't want to wake you so I made breakfast, pancake?" Natsu asked.

I started giggling. I should of known Natsu would have taken care of here, that and Akiyuki waking up early. Now that I though about it she was always waking up early.

"As long as it isn't burnt" I said pulling out the chair next to Akiyuki.

"One burnt- I mean non-burnt pancake coming right up!"

"Morning Momma" Akiyuki said.

"Morning dear" I said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"So Natsu! The only one's left was Momma, Bickslow, and Peppe and they were all running super super fast through the whole entire store!" Akiyuki exclaimed.

I heard Natsu chuckle from the kitchen.

"Really? That fast?" he asked.

Akiyuki nodded as she stabbed her fork on her plate.

"Yes really! Peppe found Momma but she was able to shot him out! Then it was just Momma and Bickslow! Momma started running away but Bickslow surprised her and shot but Momma dodged it and and shot back at Bickslow and, and SHE WON!" Akiyuki cheered.

"HOORAY!" Cappy yelled with her.

I started laughing. Natsu came from behind me and placed a plate of non-burnt pancakes in front of me.

"Congrats on winning Momma" he said and kissed my cheek.

I stopped laughing and blushed.

"T-th-thanks" I said before stuffing the pancakes in my mouth.

Natsu sat with us around the table and we all enjoyed breakfast together. I couldn't help but think, this is how it must feel to have a family with Natsu. I was so far liking the idea, but I couldn't be sure if Akiyuki would be our child. She only calls people 'Daddy' during the date, before and after she just calls them their regular names. Does she have a better chance of experiencing the full 'Daddy' effect if she calls him that? Who is your Father Akiyuki?

Who do you get that smile from? Where do you get your eyes? Who do you get that hair color from? Or that way you can make anybody love you?

* * *

"Who's her Daddy for today Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu! Natsu! Look a bird!" Akiyuki yelled pulling at his hair so he would look up.

"Ow! I see it Akiyuki! It looks... yummy" Natsu said.

I laughed.

"Didn't you eat breakfast already?" I asked.

"Never to late for lunch" Natsu said.

I shook my head, Natsu's so simply minded sometimes.

"How much longer until the guild?" Cappy asked landing on my head.

"I said I would carry you if you wanted, and not that longer" I told her.

Cappy sighed but made no movement to start flying again. I had no balance whatsoever so I lifted my hands and carried her in my arms. No way could I balance a cat on my head for the rest of the walkway.

"Luce, play date?" Natsu repeated.

"Um... Freed was the last one I went on... who was next?" I wondered.

Natsu gave me a list of names; it was him, Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, and then -...!

"Gray! I'm sure it was Gray" I said.

Natsu sighed.

"Good, I don't have to worry about him" he said.

I frowned and held onto his arm.

"You don't have to worry about anyone, I only love you Natsu" I said.

"I know" he said.

He tried to go for a kiss but Akiyuki started falling so he leaned back straight.

"That was scary Natsu!" she screamed.

"Sorry! Sorry! Just stop pulling my hair!"

* * *

"Natsu! Welcome back, glad to see you feeling better" Erza said.

"Thanks Erza" Natsu replied.

So Erza did visit Natsu yesterday. I mouthed a 'thank you' to her before Akiyuki started pulling me away.

"Let's play Momma" Akiyuki said.

"But if we play how will we go out on the next play date?" I asked her.

Akiyuki stopped tugging.

"Let me find the next person then I'll play with you as long as you want too" I said.

"Really?" Akiyuki asked.

"Really" I said nodding at her.

"Alright then Momma, I'll just go play with Happy" she said before running off.

I sighed in relief then started looking around the guild.

"Where's Gray?" I asked Erza.

"Haven't seen him yet" she replied.

"He'll be at the front in 3 minutes" Natsu said.

3 minutes?

"Hmm, what can we do in three minutes?" I wondered with a smirk on my face.

Natsu met my smirk and he pulled me close to him. It felt as if my heart stopped when he pressed our lips together. I relaxed into the kiss, letting my eyes slip shut as we began to move slowly together. I didn't want to ever pull away from the kiss, and it seemed that Natsu was likewise unwilling to separate. We stayed that way for a long time, slowly and gently touching and gradually moving closer, lips parting more and more by tiny degrees. My hands slipped up to Natsu's neck, then slowly lower until they were pressed against his chest. I felt a shiver spread throughout Natsu's body and I couldn't help but think when was the last time we kissed like this?

"Must I remind you we have children present in the guild now?"

Natsu pulled away from me and growled.

"FULLBUSTER!" he yelled turning around and firing a fire ball at him.

It hit Gray straight in the face, he didn't have time to dodge or nothing. He probably didn't even know it was coming.

"DRAGNEEL! ICE MAKE LANCE!" Gray yelled.

What the hell Gray?! There were people sitting here! I scrambled my way off the table, barely making it into the clear on time. Gray's lances struck and completely demolished the table along with the wall behind it. He didn't stop there though, Gray continued to summon out his Ice Lances. While he did that I continued running but where ever I ran, the fight seemed to follow me.

"STOP AIMING FOR MY GIRLFRIEND ICE CUBES!" Natsu yelled throwing more fire balls.

"STOP COWERING BEHIND HER THEN LIGHTER BOY!" Gray yelled throwing more ice lances.

Was that what he was doing? Cowering behind me? That thought didn't get far seeing as Gray made a bazooka from his ice magic. Akiyuki! Where's Akiyuki? I looked around the guild and saw her standing behind Erza cheering. She keeps reminding me so much of Natsu, only he would cheer out during a fight instead of running for cover. Thank goodness for Erza or else she might have walked right into it..

"GO! NATSU!" Akiyuki cheered.

I shook my head and started to make my way over to here. Luckily for me Natsu dodged the opposite way, away from the direction I was heading towards. Once I arrived on the other side I picked Akiyuki up and turned to Erza.

"Would you?" I asked motioning to the boy's destroying our guild.

And the two of them were doing so well, four days without a fight. Looks like they they're going to have to have to start all over again.

"Let Auntie Erza show you why you should be rooting for me and not these two idiots" Erza told Akiyuki with a wink.

She transformed into her Heaven's Wheel and walked towards the two boys. Summoning out her swords, she threw four at Gray and four at Natsu; the boys didn't know what hit them, literally. Erza defeated them in 10 seconds flat, hey that's a new record. I looked down at Akiyuki's face, seems Erza was able to surprise her.

"GO! AUNTIE ERZA!" Akiyuki yelled throwing her hands in the air

I giggled and placed her down so she could run up to her Auntie Erza. I walked up to Natsu, who was currently pinned to the wall by Erza's swords.

"You were doing so well" I said pulling out the first sword. Natsu's leg became free, there was a wide whole in his pants though.

"Gray started it, interrupting our kiss" Natsu mumbled.

I giggled and pulled out the one above his shoulder. Natsu was able to move his arm freely now and pull out the remaining two swords keeping him up. He landed on the floor and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks" he said.

I smiled.

"Yeah, that's just great and all but um... what about me?!"

I turned my head and saw that Gray was still pinned up.

"Where's Juvia?" I asked walking towards him.

"She felt sick so I told her to stay home, thanks" Gray said once I freed him.

"Get your own girlfriend to save you" Natsu said wrapping his arms around me.

"Is he an idiot? Are you an idiot?! I just told you-"

"BOYS! Boys, let's not fight in front of the children" I said.

"There's only one kid Luce" Natsu said.

I glared at him and smacked his head.

"I thought we weren't fighting in front of the children?" Gray repeated in a high voice.

I smacked him too.

"Don't make me send my Capricorn on you two! Behave" I said.

"Yes, Lucy" they recited.

I smiled, "Gray it's your turn today. You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got something very special planned for Akiyuki" Gray smirked.

Why did I not like the way he said special?

"Akiyuki! Time to go!" I yelled.

I turned around but I didn't see her.

"I'll get her, Erza took her out back to show her more sword tricks" Natsu said.

He ran out the guild before I could reply back. I sighed and turned to Gray.

"How sick is Juvia?" I asked making conversation with Gray.

"It's just a bug, she should be fine in a few days" he said.

I pouted. It was rare for Juvia to get sick, as her friend I was worried.

"Could we visit her? After the date? Akiyuki and I?" I asked.

Gray smiled.

"I'm sure she'd like that"

"MOMMA!" Akiyuki yelled.

She came running towards me, Natsu following shortly behind.

"Auntie Erza! She can use a lot of swords! It's all whoosh! And boom! And wow!" Akiyuki said.

I giggled, I loved the way she talked.

"Cappy, we're leaving" I said.

Cappy looked up and started flying towards us. She's been hanging around Happy and the other Exceed's for a while, well no duh Lucy she is an Exceed herself.

"I'll see you tonight" Natsu said.

"Please use the spare key, I can't afford another door Natsu" I warned him.

"No worries, no worries... if I remember" he mumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing! Bye Akiyuki have fun!" Natsu said then ran off.

I smiled.

"Ready?" Gray asked.

I nodded. Play date with Gray, he was more reasonable then other's at Fairy Tail. How bad could it be?

**BlackLynx17: Still lagging on the future chapters. If you haven't noticed by now I only make each chapter between 1,000-2,000 words so yes it may seem a little bit short. Anyways I'll be posting up the date with Gray later this week, please review! It was raining today... I wonder if it was because Juvia was sad?...**


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: SO SORRY! For the late update! I didn't drop the story... I just forgot! No not even! I knew I had to update but I just thought oh I'd update it later today, then it was the next day, and soon it was a lot of days! This won't happen again unless I warn you first but anyway...**

**Here is the newest chapter! Thanks for your reviews anymore *bows*. This is Gray's date and yeah, like and review.**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 9

Daddy # 5

"What do you mean your not going to fight me?" I asked.

"I won't fight you in front of Akiyuki" Gray said motioning his head towards her.

"But then she won't know you beat me" I said.

"I'm not going to hurt her Mother right in front of her" Gray said.

Akiyuki looked questionably at me then back at Gray.

"Everyone else did" I said.

"Well I won't, it sets a bad example for Akiyuki" Gray said.

Well I was stumped. What could we do now? Pillow fight?

"I guess I'll just beat you then and we'll go back to the guild" I said.

"Hold it!" Akiyuki yelled.

She flew over to Gray, with Cappy help, and started whispering in his ear.

"That's... a little better I guess. Alright Lucy I'm ready" Gray said.

Ready? What did Akiyuki say to him? Hmm... who should I send out for this battle?

"Gate of the Scorpio! Open!" I yelled.

"We are ready, what you need Master?" Scorpio asked.

"Him, attack" I said pointing towards Gray.

"Sure thing, go our sand!" Scorpio said and send out a mini sandstorm towards him.

Gray run up towards it then jumped at the last possible second, barely dodging it. He jumped high, flying over me. I thought he was going to attack me from behind so I quickly turned around.

"Ice Make!" Gray yelled.

He handed landed yet, he was still in the air.

"Cage!" he finished.

What? That moment's hesitation prevented me from escaping, a giant ice cage covered me, trapping me inside. I ran towards the bar and tried opening it, why did I expect that to work? I held my key out the bars towards Scorpio.

"Scorpio! Break down the-"

My key was swiped from me. Scorpio disappeared back to the Spirit Realm.

"Uh, uh Lucy, looks like I won without hurting you in the slightest" Gray said throwing my key up in the air then catching it.

"Alright, alright you win, can you let me out now?" I asked.

Gray destroyed his ice cage and I walked out rubbing my hands together. It was cold in that cage, of course since it was made of ice.

"Daddy!" Akiyuki yelled jumping onto Gray.

He caught her and stared.

"Daddy?" he asked.

Akiyuki nodded.

"Your strong and have a Fairy! Your Akiyuki's Daddy!" she cheered.

"It's just for the date Gray, by the end of the day you'll be back to Gray" I told him.

Gray nodded and looked at Akiyuki.

"So Aki, you ready to have fun?" he asked.

Akiyuki shook her head frantically up and down.

"Let's go then" Gray said carrying her off.

I wonder what he had planned for today.

* * *

A hill. It was just a hill. We've been walking around for 10 minutes only to have Gray lead us to a hill.

"Alright Aki, wait right here" Gray said putting her down.

"Now cover your eyes" he said.

Akiyuki giggled and held her hands over her eyes.

"You too Momma" Gray smirked.

I sighed and covered my eyes with Akiyuki.

"Alright now keep them close until I say when" Gray said.

"Ice Make!" Gray yelled.

Ice Make? What was he going to make? We we're on top of a hill, what could he... water. A water drop just landed on my shoulder, another on my hair. Was it raining? It didn't feel like water though, I mean it was wet but usually rain drops hurt when they land. These landed gently and melted away at my touch.

"Ice Make! Ice Make! Ice Make!" Gray yelled repeatedly.

What was with all this ice make?! What did Gray have in store for us?

"Alright you can look now" he said.

I opened my eyes and gasped. Beautiful. That was the one word then ran though my mind a million times. It was a winter wonder. So that's why he was using ice make so much, he was trying to cover the hill in complete snow. I wiggled my nose, I felt water drip down. I started up into the sky... it was snowing.

"What is it?" Akiyuki asked touching the snow on the ground.

I motioned for Gray to tell her, he was her Daddy for the day.

"It's snow. Water that has been frozen and rains from up above" he said.

Simply enough, Akiyuki should be able to understand.

"Like ice?" she asked.

"Sort of, only softer" Gray said.

He lifted up a pile of snow and dropped it into Akiyuki's hands.

"Cold" she shivered.

"Here, you can mold it and make whatever you want" Gray said.

His hands went over hers as he started molding the snow into a ball.

"Now throw it at Momma!" he laughed.

What?

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled running down the hill.

I looked back and saw the snow ball land a few feet away from me.

"Team up! Akiyuki and I vs. you and Cappy" Gray yelled stripping his coat and shirt off.

"How come I get the cat?! And why are you stripping?!" I yelled.

Akiyuki stared up at Gray then stripped of her jacket too.

"AKIYUKI YOU DO NOT COPY HIM!" I yelled.

"Play! Play!" she yelled balling up another snow ball.

"Looks like it's me and you" Cappy said flying by my side.

We were doomed.

* * *

"Again Daddy! Again!" Akiyuki yelled.

Gray lifted her up in the air and carried her to the slide again. After the snow ball fight, in which they of course won, Gray started to make ice sculptures. He made a cat, a castle, me, in which he broke the head off of. I wasn't too happy with that, I had Cappy dump snow on him though as payback. Akiyuki's favorite at the moment was the slide. It spun around the hill, curling and twisting then finally at the end landing on a pile of snow.

"Again! Again!" Akiyuki cheered.

Gray laughed and started walking Akiyuki up the hill again.

"Ah, ahchoo!" Cappy sneezed.

"Bless you" I said picking her up.

I sat her down on my lap so she could be warmer.

"I wonder how Akiyuki's holding up" I mumbled.

She stripped off the jacket she was wearing, she was just in her dress and skirt now. I wish Gray could have warned me about the snow, we could have gone back to my place to change. Why didn't I think of it though? Gray is an Ice Mage, of course the date would have something to do with ice.

"I wonder too, Akiyuki's not used to the cold" Cappy said.

Not used to?

"Has Akiyuki ever seen snow before?" I asked.

Cappy shook her head.

"Snow's rare from where we live" she said.

"And that's Magnolia Oblivion?" I asked.

"It's mostly rainy or windy. We're lucky if it's sunny for a day or two"

"Why such strange whether?"

"Because of the battle, Magnolia's never been the same since it"

Battle?

"What battle?" I asked.

Cappy yawned.

"Cappy?" I asked.

"Cappy! Come join us! You too Momma! You said you'd play with me!" Akiyuki yelled.

"Coming Yuki!" Cappy called out flying towards her friend.

Magnolia was in a battle? A battle bad enough that would change the weather? That made no sense, was that the battle Natsu died in? Or whoever Akiyuki's Father was?

"Momma! Hurry up!" Akiyuki yelled.

I stood up and started walking down the hill.

If there was a battle in Magnolia where was Fairy Tail? Why weren't we able to stop in? We're the strongest guild in Fiore and yet we couldn't win a ba-

"AHHH!" I yelled.

My feet tripped and I started rolling down the hill. Thank goodness for the snow at the end or else that would have really hurt.

"I wanna try that!" Akiyuki said running up the hill.

She laid down and started rolling, laughing the whole way while I tried to regain balance. I'm glad to see her laugh at my pain. When Akiyuki stood up, she started wiggling around.

"I'm diiizzyy" she said.

"I have a better idea, Ice Make!" Gray yelled.

He made two sleighs out of ice.

"Try going down the hill with this, I'll race you" Gray said running back up the hill.

Akiyuki ran up with him and they both started racing down the hill. I balled up and snow ball and threw it at Gray's face, Akiyuki won!

"No fair!" Gray yelled.

I laughed and laid back into the snow. I stared waving my arms and legs back and forth.

"What are you doing Momma?" Akiyuki asked looking down at me.

I smiled and leaned up, "it's a snow angel see?" I asked.

Her eyes sparkled up, "I wanna try" she said laying down.

Akiyuki waved her arms back and forth frantically before she leaned back up.

"Wow" she whispered.

"You call that a snow angel? I can make a better one" Gray said laying down.

"Me too!" Cappy said landing in the snow.

"Ready, set, go!" I yelled laying in the snow again.

We all made snow angels together while laughing. In the end Cappy's looked the best because her snow angel was small and cute and had little cat ears sticking out along with a tail... so cute.

"Daddy what's this?" Akiyuki asked laying on top of Gray.

She picked up the necklace Gray always wore.

"It's a memento from my parents, they gave it to me when I was very young" Gray said.

I didn't know that. I thought it was just something Gray had bought and just wore as an accessory. Akiyuki ran her fingers across the necklace and lifted it up.

"Where's your Momma and Daddy?" she asked.

"Akiyuki" I said.

"There gone, the same with your Daddy" Gray said.

Akiyuki scowled.

"If you come back to the future with me then maybe Dear Sweetie Baby can bring you back into the past to see Momma and Daddy!" she cheered.

Gray smiled sadly and rubbed her cheeks.

"Thanks but I don't need to see them. I know they'll always be with me here just like how you Daddy will always be with you in here" Gray said pointing to his heart then Akiyuki's.

"Inside me?" she asked.

"Inside your heart"

Such a beautiful Father, Daughter moment. I kind of felt out of place being here now.

"Whose that person?" Cappy asked.

"Who Gray?" I asked back.

We've been playing with him all day and yet she didn't even know his name?

"I know that! Gray what?"

"Oh Gray Fullbuster" I answered.

Cappy flew over to Gray and started tugging on his hair.

"Let's play, let's play" she said.

"Ouch! I get it! Up for another game of snowball fight?" Gray asked.

Akiyuki nodded enthusiastically and started running.

Strange... what was with Cappy? She usually knows the name's of the people we go out with?... Then again I've never seen her actually say their names... still why did Gray's name matter all of a sudden?

_Splat_

...

...

...

"Who threw that?" I asked.

All fingers pointed at Gray.

"Traitors" he whispered.

I bent down and started forming a ball with the snow.

"I hope you know this means war"

**BlackLynx17: Aw, so cute. Anyways will update again later, hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: Are You My Daddy has been getting longer chapters, I've noticed. Anyway I'm please to tell you the stories almost over!.. I think! I'm not really sure, I mean I know the ending it's just everything in between. I've written two future chapters, I think I'm almost done...**

**I swear now a days people don't read the fine print. It's NaLu... did anyone see the newest FT episode? Natsu was like Lucy's taking a shower... I'll go tell her! Hahaha Natsu's such a pervert! I always thought Natsu just busted in because he didn't know any better but no. Natsu is actually crafty. I wanted to make a one-shot about that but I'm still thinking about it. **

**Anyways THANKS SO MUCH FOR MY REVIEWS! Don't forget to review for this chapter too.**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 10

"Momma! I can't feel my fingers!" Akiyuki said lifting up her hands.

I held them in my hands and breathed on them, hoping it would warm them up.

"We should get going, the snows melting and it's getting late" Gray said.

It's true, the sun was starting to set.

"We're still going to visit Juvia right?" I asked.

Gray nodded.

"Well, let's get a move on" Gray said.

"Come on Cappy" Akiyuki said.

She flew into Akiyuki's arm and curled up into a little ball. Akiyuki walked behind Gray, following him all the way. I stared at the snowy hills for a second. It wasn't snowing any longer and the snow felt squishy as I walked. A clear sign that the water was melting, once we started walking on solid grown we left a water trail of steps behind.

I didn't understand it. How many dates have we've been on... five? And yet Akiyuki still didn't know who her Father was. I wanted to believe it was Natsu, I mean she acted just like him but the possibilities we're endless. She had more fun with Bickslow, but loved it when Freed read to her and practically brightened up when Laxus did his firework show. They couldn't all be her Daddy, one must have stood out the most.

How long had Akiyuki been here? A few days? A week maybe? How long did she plan on staying? How many more people were left to play date with in Fairy Tail?... Cappy's acted weird on the last date with Gray... I wondered what was with her? If anything I think Cappy knows more than she leads on, a lot more. If she knew who Akiyuki's Father was though she would have told us, who is it then?

It would be impossible for Gray to be the Father, he was dating Juvia and there was no way I would do that to her. I made a promise to her that he wasn't the Father. To compared to everyone the only thing Gray had in common with the girl was her spiky bangs. Natsu had spiky bangs too, and Laxus... then again his whole head was spiky...

There was one more thing they had in common... I could have swore her-

"Momma!"

"Yes dear?" I asked.

What was with Akiyuki always breaking my concentration?

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To visit your Auntie Juvia" I told her.

"Juvia?... Is she the one who calls herself Juvia?" Akiyuki asked.

I hummed a yes.

"Alright Momma... will there be snacks?" she asked.

"Akiyuki, Juvia's sick so were are going to see how she is but..."

I paused and looked at Gray.

"Will there be snacks?" I asked him.

He smirked.

"Sure" he laughed.

"HOORAY FOR SNACKS!"

* * *

"Akiyuki why don't you help Gray with the snacks?" I asked.

"Okay Momma, let's go Gray!" Akiyuki yelled tugging his hand.

"But the kitchen's the other way" Gray said.

I wiped my boots on the rug before stepping into Gray and Juvia's home. Let's see... if I remember last time I was here their room should be... this door. I knocked on the door.

"Juvia?" I called out.

"Yes!" she yelled.

I opened the door a little bit, "it's me Lucy, I'm coming in" I said.

Juvia was laying on her bed, piled neck deep in blankets.

"Wow you must be really cold" I said.

Juvia leaned against her bed post, pulling the blankets back.

"Just a little" she mumbled.

"If you want I can let you borrow Natsu? He makes a great heater" I told her.

Juvia giggled.

"Thanks but no thanks" she said.

"So how you feeling?" I asked.

"A little better"

"What's wrong? Gray said it was just the flu or cold?"

"Juvia thinks it's something she ate for dinner with Gray a while ago"

"So what? Like food poisoning?" I asked.

Juvia nodded.

"Don't tell me Gray cooked" I joked.

We both giggled again.

"Have you thought about seeing a doctor? Or Wendy maybe?" I asked.

"Gray said if Juvia don't get over it in a few days that Juvia will go to a doctor"

"What does Juvia say though?"

"Juvia says it's nothing really, and that Juvia will get over it soon"

I smiled.

"I'll hold you two it"

"SNACK TIME!" Akiyuki yelled.

Gray, Akiyuki, and Cappy came into the room with plates filled with goodies.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia exclaimed.

If she can still blush like that and yell, I'm sure Juvia was going to be just fine.

"Feeling any better? Sorry it took so long" Gray said placing the tray down and walking over to his girlfriend.

I smiled as Gray checked Juvia's temperature and worried over her. They really did love each other, just like how I loved Natsu.

"Here you go Momma" Akiyuki said.

I grabbed the cup of tea she was holding out for me. The cup was warm under my fingers, perfect. I thought my fingers we're going to freeze up and fall off.

"Auntie Juvia, would you like some tea?" Akiyuki asked.

"Sure Akiyuki" Juvia said.

Gray pulled out chairs for Akiyuki and himself while she passed Juvia her cup.

"Such a lovely name, Akiyuki" Juvia said.

"Thank you, Dear Sweetie Baby tells me Momma had difficulty naming me" she said.

"I did?" I asked her.

Akiyuki took a sip of her tea then nodded.

"She wanted to name me snow but I was born in Autumn. She believed it would be bad luck to name a baby a Winter name if I was born in the Fall and thought I'd melt. So Father thought it would be fine if they named me both. So Akiyuki was born!" Akiyuki cheered.

Akiyuki, Snowy Autumn.

"That's a lovely story Akiyuki" Juvia said.

"Your Mother sounds really superstitious" Gray laughed.

"Hey!" I yelled and punched his shoulder.

"I am not superstitious... not a lot anyway" I said.

"Juvia would have done the same thing" Juvia said.

I smiled, Juvia took my side on this one.

"Daddy can I have a cookie?" Akiyuki asked.

"Sure" Gray said handing her one of the tray.

Why was she still calling him Daddy?

"The date's over Akiyuki, you can call him Gray now again" I told her.

Akiyuki blinked at me.

"Right! Gray! Can I have another cookie?" she asked.

Juvia giggled next to me.

"Thanks for coming over Lucy, Juvia feels better already" she said.

"I'm glad to hear it, I'll talk to the others and see if they can visit also" I said.

Juvia smiled at me again. This had to be the most I've ever seen her smile, ever. Maybe she really was sick...

"Gray! One more cookie!" Akiyuki said.

"Might as well give her the whole plate Gray" I told him.

"What about the rest of us?" he asked.

"Just one more!"

* * *

"I liked Auntie Juvia and Uncle Gray" Akiyuki mumbled sleepily on my shoulders.

Uncle Gray? Well if Juvia's the Auntie it would make sense for Gray to be the Uncle. Juvia and I we're like sisters, I'm sure Natsu and Gray we're like brothers also.

"I'm sure they like you too" I told her.

"My stomach hurts Momma" she whined.

"That's because you didn't share the cookies! Bad Aki!" Cappy said flying around us.

"I'm... sor...ry" Akiyuki mumbled.

After a few more minutes I heard light snores from behind me, seems she's fallen asleep. Now's my chance, we still had a long walk back.

"Cappy... what's Magnolia Oblivion?" I asked.

Cappy started flying beside me but stayed silent.

"Is it true that Akiyuki's Father isn't alive?" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

So she answers that one.

"I'm planning... once we find out who Akiyuki's Father is I'm going to do everything in my power to keep him alive" I said.

I didn't even know why I was telling Cappy, maybe I just thought... it'd make a difference or something.

"I won't allow it" she said.

I froze.

"What?" I asked.

Cappy flew in front of me and stared at me with her piercing purple eyes. I felt a shiver course through me.

"I was against this to begin with, I was always on Momma Lucy's side. You don't seem to fully grasp things Lucy, if you change anything we might cease to exist"

Where was this Cappy coming from? I thought she was nice, sweet... cute?

"I get that but... I can't just let Natsu die" I said.

"Natsu? This is about him? He might not even be the Father!" Cappy yelled.

"Even so... no... I'm tired of lying to myself, I can't convince myself otherwise! Natsu is her Father, it can't be anyone else! I wouldn't be with anyone else other than Natsu!" I yelled.

Cappy slapped me. She flew up to me and slapped me with her paws... not even just her paws, with her claws also! I felt something trickle down my face.

"Stop being so selfish! Akiyuki's life is at stake here! I'm not going to let her cease to exist because you can't wrap your mind about the idea that Natsu might not be her Father! That you and Natsu might have gone your separate ways!"

When did I go wrong? How did I end up being lectured by a cat? A kitten?

"When we figure out who the Father is... I can't just break up with Natsu... I can't just fall in love with a completely new person and have a baby with them!" I said.

"You don't have to, because in the future you already have. You don't have to do anything expect live and the rest will be taken care of" she said.

Cappy flew off ahead, probable tired of lecturing me. I don't know when but I started crying on the walk home. Was what she said really true? Was I just going to not be with Natsu? I just can't see myself being with anyone else. I mean... he saved me! He was the one who brought me to Fairy Tail, who let me join his group, who always watched over me, who was always there for me ... who loved me for me.

I see it too! I see Natsu in Akiyuki all the time! The way she acts, how she sleeps, how she eats so much! He smile, her rudeness, her personality! They all just scream out Natsu's name, just because she doesn't look like him doesn't mean she can't be his. I mean, I have blond hair! Sometimes blond hair can be so light, it seems white! I'm sure I have a relative or an ancestor or something that was born with white hair. Maybe I changed her haircut or something, her eyes are definitely Natsu's!... there dark but... I didn't see black in them.

"I know he's your Daddy, I just know it" I mumbled.

I had to opened the door to my apartment with my feet since my hands we're occupied by carrying Akiyuki. I tried to blink my tears away as I walked up stairs, the last thing I wanted was to walk into the wrong room because of my blurred vision. I think I left my window open, Cappy must have flown in from there. If that was true then how come when I kicked the handle to my room, it was unlocked?

"Lucy?" someone said from inside.

It was just Natsu, I sighed a little. At least it wasn't a robber... and hey! He actually didn't break in! He actually used his key! I kicked off my shoes and walked into my house.

"Hey Lu-! What happened?!" he yelled running towards me.

What happened? Oh right, I probably wasn't looking so well right now. I mean, I was crying just a few seconds ago and that scratch mark was probably still bleeding. I wonder if it was leaving a trail? Great now I'd have to wipe up the blood drops.

"Lucy? Talk to me, your making me worried" Natsu said.

I'm surprised he hadn't grab me yet, wait. I was holding Akiyuki. Why was I so forgetful all of a sudden?

"I'm fine" I said walked over to the bed.

I leaned down and placed Akiyuki on it. I pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. As soon as I finished Natsu was tugging me into the bathroom. I saw a glimpse of Cappy laying next to Happy in one of my drawers.

"Sit" he said pushing me towards my toilet.

I made sure the lid was down before I sat down. Natsu starting going through my bathroom.

"And here I thought I'd be the one who comes here hurt" he said pulling out a first-aid kit.

"Never thought I'd be the one patching you up one day" he said wiping my cheek with a warm towel.

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got in a cat fight" I said then giggled lightly.

"I can see that, with who?"

"Cappy"

"Cappy? As in Akiyuki's Cappy?"

I nodded.

"Stay still for a second" Natsu said.

He started spraying something on my cheek, I flinched a little.

"Now then, why did you fight Cappy?" he asked.

...

"I love you"

Natsu stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"I love you so much Natsu, you and only you. You we're always there for me and your we're my first love and just, I love you" I sobbed.

I started crying again, my tears stung when they ran over my cuts. Natsu pulled me closer and started rubbing my head.

"So what? Cappy fell in love with me and wanted to date me?" Natsu joked.

I did what I could only call a half laugh, half sobbed against his chest. A saugh, or lob... I started laughing.

"I love you too Lucy, now let's get you patched up and into bed" Natsu said.

In the end it's all down to me. Even with the slight chance that Natsu isn't her Father it's my decision. All that matter's is love. In the end it's all about who I love the most. Akiyuki or Natsu? Who do I love the most? Who can't I live without? Because if Natsu truly isn't the Father, then I can only have one of them...

Which one do I want the most though?

**BlackLynx17: Went a little overboard and wrote more than I usual did, that's alright though since I know you all loved it! I get really depressed when I write about who Akiyuki's Father it, I just want it to be over with so everyone can be happy! I'm sad how Lucy has to go through all this trauma when Akiyuki's real Father is!...**


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: An update is better than no update. Sorry everyone, I was busy re-reading this and fixing the mistakes. I didn't find a lot but I still think I missed some. Oh well, here's the newest chapter. I promise next chapter will be posted up faster and be more interesting, until then please enjoy.**

**Review!**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 11

I woke up to Natsu's arm wrapped around me. I sighed and rubbed my face deeper into his chest. I loved Natsu's smell, he always smelled like charcoal and... I want to say cinnamon but I didn't really know. When I smelled him I'd always imagined this is how fire would smell like, if fire had a scent. My fingers trailed down from his neck and towards his chest. I rubbed his scarf between my fingers, strange. I'd always imagined they would feel like scales since they look so much like them. I guess not, my hands trailed lower to his vest.

I wonder where Natsu gets his clothes from? I mean he always destroys them when he fights, he must spend a lot of money to have extra pairs. Hmm... Natsu's never worn a shirt under his vest, now that I mentioned it he didn't have a shirt on when we first met. I could have been checking Natsu out from day one! I felt my cheeks fluster up.

When did I fall so deeply in love with him? When was the first time I realized I loved him? Just somewhere along the road I was drawn to him. I watched him constantly, I'd actually care what he'd say to me, when he'd sleep over I swore my heart would always beat out of my chest. How was I lucky to get a man like him? How'd I get so lucky that he'd actually return my feelings?

"You've been feeling up on me for a while Lucy, are you okay?"

I squeaked and held my hands back. Natsu's sleeping face grinned as he opened an eye at me.

"Don't stop, I was enjoying it" he smirked.

"Pervert" I said smacking his chest.

"Ow, let's not forget who was feeling and who was sleeping" he laughed hugging me closer to him.

"Good morning" he said taking a big inhale of breath.

"Good morning" I mumbled against his chest.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, well rested"

"And your scratch?"

"Better"

Natsu went quiet and just held me against him. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he said something.

"Should we wake Akiyuki up?"

I gasped. I had completely forgotten about her! I peeked behind my shoulder and saw her sleeping form. I sighed a breath of relief when I saw her sleeping face, thank goodness she didn't see me feel up on Natsu. I didn't want our daughter thinking I was a pervert. She just looked so adorable, she's been able to capture everyone's hearts since she's been here... even mine.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Sunny" he replied.

I giggled.

"I guess, another day another date" I sighed leaning upwards.

I suddenly felt something pulling me back down.

"Natsu?" I asked noticing he wrapped his scarf around me.

"I saw you eyeing it, keep it warm for me for today" he said.

"I wish you could have given it to me yesterday" I mumbled.

Back at Gray's Winter Wonderland.

"Better late then never"

I smiled.

"Thanks"

* * *

"I'm still hungry Momma" Akiyuki whined.

"Well why didn't you tell me that when we were back at my apartment?" I asked her.

Natsu chuckled.

"I remember you saying that to me once" he laughed.

I smiled, I did didn't I?

"Momma what are we doing today?" Akiyuki asked.

I frowned. What I wanted to do was spend the day with Natsu and maybe leave Akiyuki behind at Fairy Tail and have someone watch her for the day. That could only happen if I beat whoever it was today?

"Natsu's whose today?" I asked.

"Elfman, Gajeel next then... I'm not sure? We didn't think we'd get this far" Natsu said.

I looked down at Akiyuki; she was holding mine and Natsu's hand, walking in between us. Happy and Cappy we're flying up above us.

"Do you have any idea who your Daddy might be Akiyuki?" I asked.

I notice Natsu's eyes widen a little as he looked at our possible daughter. She stuck her tongue out and scrunched up her face.

"I think" she said.

"Really?! Who?!" I asked.

"... I don't know?" she said.

...

"You just said you did though" I said.

"Did I?" she asked.

My eyes trailed towards Natsu, "you taught her how to be a smart ass huh?" I asked.

Natsu started laughing uncontrollable. He would always say that when he was trying to keep a secret from me, it seemed like the same way with Akiyuki. I sighed and continued walking towards the guild with Akiyuki.

"Aki I always wondered, once you find your Father what then? How do you plan on getting back?" Natsu asked.

It was one of those very rare moments where Natsu actually said something very smart.

"Grandpa Clock! All I have to do is go inside him and activate my arm" Akiyuki said wiggling the arm Natsu was holding.

"And your Daddy?" he asked.

"... Dear Sweetie Baby tells me that he fought along side Daddy before he passed. He said that Daddy was worried that I wouldn't make it and wished he could have seen me one more time to know I was safe. I- I wanted to see Daddy to tell him I'm okay, that I was alive and well and thank him for saving me and also tell him that Mommy still loved him" Akiyuki said.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling out my eyes. I covered my mouth with my free hand trying to control myself. She was just a little girl, no older than 7 and yet she was talking about such adult things.

"I'm sorry, you two go ahead" I said and stopped walking.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked looking back at me.

"Go Natsu, I need to get myself together real quick" I said.

He looked warily at me.

"Two minutes, I'll be right behind you" I told him.

"Come on Aki, let's go see everyone" Natsu said walking ahead finally.

I saw Cappy meet my eyes and I waved her down towards me. The real reason I told them to go ahead wasn't because I wanted to stop crying, it was because I had a thing or two to say to Cappy.

"Yes Lucy?" she asked flying in front of me.

I looked ahead, I could still see Natsu meaning he could still hear us. I grabbed her and started walking further away from him, near the shopping districts of Magnolia. Once I was sure the coast was clear I held her out.

"Who is Akiyuki's Daddy?!" I yelled.

"I don't know" she said.

"I know you're leading on more than you think! I'm not an idiot!" I yelled.

"I wish I knew also! Then we could have been back at our time and not risking our existence here!" she yelled.

"Why did you ask for Gray's name then?! You never did for the others!" I said.

Cappy's eyes narrowed.

"I wanted to confirm if he was the Gray Fullbuster that we visited in the future" Cappy said.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Akiyuki's Daddy wasn't the only one who died in the battle. Momma Lucy along with the surviving members always visited their graves every year. Gray Fullbuster was one of them"

"G-g-Gray died?" I asked.

I thought only her Daddy died, how could I have been so stupid? If the battle was bad enough to change the weather and Magnolia's name then of course more people would have died.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, it'll only add to the list of people you plan on saving and ruining our future with" Cappy said.

Gray died. What about Juvia? What about the others? What about Natsu?! Did no one else's name stick out when we we're on the dates? Did that mean everyone else was alive? No, I knew that wasn't true. Cappy must have not been paying close enough attention, either that or not remember. My job would have been so much easier if it was though. Then I would have only had to protect Natsu, now I have to protect Gray too. Knowing this though still didn't help my dilemma, I still wasn't closer to finding out who Akiyuki's Daddy was.

"So Gray isn't her Daddy?" I asked.

"I don't know, Dear Sweetie Baby didn't leave us any hints or clues about him. All he said was that Akiyuki would know and if not-!" Cappy paused.

"If not?" I asked.

Her paws rubbed her cheeks then went up to her cap.

"We're wasting time, we could have been on Akiyuki's date by now" Cappy said flying out of my grip.

"Why won't you help me?!" I asked.

"I can't! And you know that! You can't know anything about the future, you might change it! I've already slipped up a couple of times! Nothing can be changed, we might disappear if does!"

"Or make your lives so much better!"

Cappy paused.

"Akiyuki might have her Daddy back, Magnolia might not have been in a battle or something. From what you led on it sounds like a horrible place! Never sunny or snowy, either rainy or cloudy!"

"Are you willing to risk her life for that?! Have you chosen your mate over you own daughter?!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what are you saying?!"

"I love Akiyuki!"

"But?!"

"I-I-I CAN'T JUST LET HIM DIE!"

"Lucy?"

Cappy and I paused and turned beside us, Natsu stood there by himself.

"It's been more then two minutes... Akiyuki's waiting at the guild... are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said brightly hugging Cappy towards me.

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to apologize for scratching Lucy" Cappy said.

Good save.

"She wanted to do it in private though! She was embarrassed but I told her no hard feeling" I said.

Cappy looked up at me.

"I forgive you" I told her.

She was only looking out for her partner, which I was doing the same also.

"Oh, alright then. Come on everyone's waiting for us" Natsu said motioning with his head.

Cappy flew into my arms as Natsu walked with us back to the guild. I guess I wasn't getting any more information out of Cappy anymore. From the looks of things Akiyuki didn't know anything so that was a dead end also. I guess it was all up to her, she would just have to find out who was her Daddy. But how though? Dear Sweetie Baby must have came up with a back up plan if Akiyuki was unable to... what was it though?

**BlackLynx17: Hoped you liked, please review. I'm working really hard so this story will be over before winter break ends!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! I finished typing Are You My Daddy?! *insert cheers* The reason I updated so late was because I had to type it up but now I'm done which means FASTER UPDATES! So here's the newest chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 12

Daddy #6

"Morning everyone!" I greeted as the three of us finally made our way in Fairy Tail.

"Morning Lucy!" they replied.

I spotted Akiyuki over near Levy reading a book with her. Cappy flew up and over to her, landing on her head.

"Looks like it's me vs. you today Lucy, let's make our fight manly" Elfman said grinning as he walked towards me.

I could win against Elfman, I know I could. Just because he has white hair doesn't mean he was Akiyuki's Daddy... whoa wait a second. He had white hair... Akiyuki had white hair.

"Akiyuki, come here" I called out.

She came running towards me.

"Yes Momma?" she asked.

I bend down and picked her up. Once she was in my arms I walked towards Elfman and held her next to him. Her skin tone was lighter than his, their eyes we're completely different, they didn't have the same smile or nose but... the hair.

"Doesn't Akiyuki's look a little lighter though?" Natsu asked like he just read my mind.

"His does look more silvery compared to hers" I said.

Akiyuki looked over to Elfman and giggled.

"Snowy head!" she laughed.

Gray randomly started laughing in the background. Snow, our Winter Wonderland date. I smiled and handed her to Natsu.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Elfman" I said walking to the other side of the guild.

"Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over" Elfman said turning into his beast.

The guild members walked away giving Elfman and me plenty of space to fight.

"Whoever says I give first loses?" he asked me.

"That's the plan" I said.

"The one who's less like a man will give up" he said.

I smirked.

"Gate of the Leo! Open!" I yelled.

"Hello Princess, it's been awhile" Leo said appearing by my side.

"UNCLE LEO! UNCLE LEO!"

Leo looked back at me then we both turned towards Akiyuki. She was trying to break out of Natsu's grasp to run over to her 'Uncle Leo'... what the heck?

"Um, who's that Lucy?" Leo asked me.

"I'll explain later, let's just finish this guy off quickly" I said.

"Hold on Akiyuki, Momma and Uncle Leo? Need to fight right now" Natsu said.

"Go Leo!" I ordered.

Leo went running up towards Elfman. All Elfman did was swing his wrist and Leo went flying by past me, crashing into tables behind us.

"Leo!?" I yelled.

"Sorry Princess, let's try that again" Leo said getting up.

He held up his fist and started glowing, his magic surrounding around him. I turned back towards Elfman and gripped tightly on my key. Leo ran towards Elfman again, this time jumping over his wrist and landing a kick on his back. Elfman started falling forwards but caught himself.

"Now let me return the favor!" Leo said grabbing Elfman's leg.

He pulled on his leg and started spinning him round and round.

"Aaaahh!" Leo yelled throwing him.

People started running around as Elfman crashed into the wall behind them.

"GO! UNCLE LEO!" Akiyuki said.

Leo opened his mouth, "Later, just concentrate" I said.

"MAN!" Elfman said throwing a table towards us.

Leo jumped out the way but now it was heading towards me!

"Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!" I yelled.

"Wool Shield!" she yelled protecting me from the table.

"I'm sorry, did I do well?" she asked.

"You just saved us" I told her.

"Sorry about that Luce, hey Aries" Leo said.

"Concentrate on the battle Loke!" I yelled.

"I love it when you scream my name" Leo flirted dodging another table.

"Isn't that cheating?!" Elfman asked.

"What? It's my magic" I told him.

"Natsu! Cool down!"

I turned sideways and saw Natsu staring to heat up, it seems he didn't take Leo's flirting well. At least he put Akiyuki down first.

"Whoa!" Leo yelled.

Damn it, I should be concentrating on the fight not Natsu. Elfman was somehow able to grab Leo while I was distracted and is currently swinging him around by his leg; I guess he was returning the favor also.

"Aries, cushion Leo's fall!" I ordered.

"Wool Cushion!" Aries yelled right when Elfman released Leo.

"Thanks Aries" Leo said landing in her wool.

"Alright let's get serious" Leo said.

Why wasn't he serious to begin with?!

"Regulus Impact!" Leo said punching Elfman in the stomach.

A lion came out of his fist sending Elfman flying back.

"I think that tickled" he said getting back up.

"LEO!" I yelled.

"No worries, I still have one more trick up my sleeves" Leo said holding his fist up.

Elfman stood up and started running towards Leo.

"Look away!" he yelled.

I shielded my eyes, I just hope everyone else did the same.

"Lion Brilliance!" he yelled.

A bright light shone throughout the whole entire guild. Now's your chance Leo, while he's blinded finish him off!

"Regulus Blast!"

It was a while before the light died down, I opened my eyes and started blinking. The ending result, Leo winner, Elfman loser.

"Seems like I'm the man" I giggled.

"Man" Elfman mumbled before turning back into his human form.

I won. I won! Finally I won one! I wouldn't have to go out on a play date! I could stay here and just relax for a day... even though some of the play dates were kind of fun.

"Never should have doubted me for a second" Leo said walking back towards me.

"Back off Leo!" Natsu growled wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'm just trying to have a little friendly chat with my Master" Leo said.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave now" Aries said disappearing.

"Why don't you follow her example?" Natsu asked.

"Why don't you make me?!" Leo argued.

I sighed. Boys will be boys.

"YAY! UNCLE LEO WON!" Akiyuki yelled jumping towards him.

Leo broke off his glare off with Natsu and caught her.

"... your daughter?" Leo asked.

I gasped.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I am a genius" Leo said throwing Akiyuki in the air.

"And also because Horologium has been talking to The Celestial King about her" he mumbled quickly catching her.

Akiyuki giggled and pulled off Leo's sunglasses.

"Who's the Father?" he asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, all she knows is that he's stronger than me and wears a fairy" I sighed shaking my head.

"So that's why I was fighting the giant over there" Leo said laughing at Akiyuki.

She put his sunglasses on and started looking around.

"What about me?" Leo asked innocently.

I paled while Natsu started to heat up again.

"What about you?" Natsu asked.

I took a big step to the right, away from Natsu.

"Don't you remember? I'm apart of Fairy Tail too. I could be her Father" Leo said.

Think, think, think! There's about to be a huge brawl here between my boyfriend and my spirit if I can't come up with a way to stop it! I walked in front of Leo.

"You can't be the Father! Akiyuki called you her Uncle Leo, so you're her Uncle Leo" I said.

Leo smirked.

"I know, just wanted to mess with the kid over there" Leo laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny" Natsu growled.

I walked up to Natsu and kissed his cheek. He could be so cute sometimes when he's mad.

"Seems Elfman is out of the contest" Gray said.

"Who's next? Gajeel?" Erza asked.

Everyone turned and stared at him, Gajeel was currently in the back working on eating some bolts.

"I'd rather have the day off" I said.

Gajeel finished his meal up quickly then stood up, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Might as well get this over with Bunny" he said.

"I am not a bunny! And like I said before I'd rather-"

When will I learn, people are cheaters. Not even people, boys are cheaters. To them when they say the match starts, the match apparently starts. Not even the words the match starts, more like other words that implies that the match is indeed starting. Gajeel ran up and knocked me down, stomping his foot on my stomach so I couldn't get up. It didn't just end there though, no. He changed his arm into a chainsaw and started spinning it with an evil glint in his eye.

"I give! I give, I give, I give, I giiiiivee!" I screamed in fear.

I heard his chuckling as he backed away. I sighed in relief then leaned up.

"2 things, Natsu get him back and Leo? Hello? I was about to get chainsawed?" I asked him.

Natsu grinned and went to tackle Gajeel. While they fought in the background Leo held Akiyuki up and spun her around.

"I was busy playing with my NIECE" Leo said.

"Gate close" I said.

Leo disappeared and Cappy caught Akiyuki before she could land on the floor.

"Why can't I get just one! Day! Off?!" I whined.

Akiyuki ran over to my side and started tugging my arm.

"Let's go" she said.

She tugged me towards Gajeel who was currently getting his ass kicked by Natsu, literally.

"Natsu" I said.

Natsu kept his leg back, this gave Gajeel the opportunity to trip him and get up.

"Let's get this over with huh squirt?" he said dusting himself off.

He walked over and lifted Akiyuki by her leg.

"I'm going on a mission together with Gray and Erza" Natsu said getting up.

A Team Natsu mission... that would have been the perfect thing to do today. Natsu, Akiyuki, and I all going out on a mission. No though, Gajeel with his evil chainsawing had to start our play date today. Stupid, idiot, nuts for brains, dragon. I sighed then tried my best to smile at Natsu.

"Alright, be safe. Visit me when you come back" I said.

Natsu walked over and kissed my lips. This should be good for him, getting away from it all. Hmm... I remember when Natsu and I first started dating, he didn't even know what kissing was. Even when I did teach him he never kissed on his own... well in front of others. Now look at us though, like a real couple.

"I should be back by tomorrow" he said.

I nodded, if Gray was going with Natsu then that would mean Juvia would be on her own.

"Levy! Could you visit Juvia today? See if Lisanna and Mira can come too?" I asked.

Levy looked up from her book and pushed her glasses up.

"Sure Lu-chan" she said.

"Thanks" I said then kissed Natsu one more time before I quickly ran outside to catch up with Gajeel.

**BlackLynx17: Gajeel! Some of you might already know what he's going to do... hahaha.**


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackLynx17: I updated everything else today so I was like, why not this? Thanks for your reviews everyone, this story is almost over! Thanks everyone who has been with me, please review!**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 13

Daddy #6 Retake

When I caught up with Gajeel, he was still holding Akiyuki by her legs while walking.

"Do I need to tell Levy about what you're doing?" I asked.

Gajeel shivered then put Akiyuki down gently.

"Much better" I nodded.

...

"Where's Cappy?" I asked.

"There she is! Stop chewing on Daddy's coat Cappy" Akiyuki scowled.

"WHAT?!" Gajeel yelled.

He turned around and lifted up his coat, Cappy was at the end chewing on it.

"Oye! Lily! You should teach this Exceed some manners" Gajeel said throwing Cappy towards him.

Lily? When did he get here? Or was he always there? Lily caught Cappy and placed her down.

"I would advise you to stay away from him, he has anger problems" Lily whispered.

I started laughing.

"What? Pantherlily?" Gajeel asked.

I ran up and scooped the both of them up to protect them from Gajeel's rage... strange.

"You guys have the same coat" I said.

They both looked up and blinked at me.

"I mean the color, you're both brown" I said.

Pantherlily looked at Cappy while she looked at Lily.

"Nice gi" he said.

Cappy blushed... she blushed. Don't tell me?! She has a crush on him! That would explain why I would always see her tailing Lily around when we were at the guild. She was probably getting intel from Happy... that would explain why she hanged so much around him too. Cappy's so cute when she's not threatening me.

"So where we going Daddy?" Akiyuki asked.

"To a local gig" Gajeel said.

Gig?

"What is a gig?" I asked.

Gajeel turned back and smirked at me.

"You'll see" he said.

"This better be children friendly" I threatened.

"Don't get your ears in a bunch Bunny, just go with the flow" Gajeel said.

"Yeah! Go with the flow Mommy!" Akiyuki said reaching for Gajeel's hand.

Gajeel was much taller than her so she had to stand on her tippy toes to get it. Once she did though she had to stay like that or else risk letting go of his hand. I shook my head, so cute. I was so occupied with Cappy and Lily in my hands that I didn't notice the lack of people around us until it was to late.

"Where are we Gajeel?" I asked.

This placed looked shady, not at all kid friendly. Gajeel just chuckled as he made a turn and started walking downstairs. Why would there be stairs at the end of an alley way?

"Um I don't want Akiyuki going down there" I said.

"It's safe... maybe" Gajeel mumbled.

I stopped.

"No Gajeel, that looks like some shady, evil, dark, sinister place and don't try and tell it's child friendly because what child friendly place would be down a dark alley!" I yelled.

"Hold on one second Akiyuki" Gajeel said letting go of her hand.

He walked over to me and hosted me over his shoulders.

"What do you think you are doing?! Put me down! Put me down!" I yelled.

"Not a chance, we're almost there come on" he said walking further downstairs.

"No fair! I want to get picked up by Daddy too!" Akiyuki said.

"What about Lily?" Cappy said.

I peeked over my shoulder and saw Pantherlily had transformed into his bigger self. He picked up Akiyuki and was carrying her on his shoulders with Cappy on his head.

"Wow! Big Kitty!" Akiyuki cried in glee.

I sighed and laid there on Gajeel's shoulders.

"Where are you taking us?" I mumbled.

"Can't you hear it?" he asked.

Hear? Hear what? Now that he mentioned it there was something playing in the background. The deeper we went the louder it became. Music? A guitar? I just then remembered something. When Levy and Gajeel went on there first date together, Levy told me all about it the next day. Gajeel took her to the most unromantic place you could take a book worm like Levy, he took her to a heavy metal concert.

"Damn it Gajeel!" I screamed.

He roared with laughter.

"I knew that pipsqueak told you" he laughed.

Gajeel placed me down, I wanted to run but remembered Akiyuki. It was too late though now, Gajeel had opened the doors to hell and was walking in with my adorable little daughter. I quickly ran in after them, I was blinded by flashing lights and loud music.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GAJEEL!" I screamed.

There was to many people here though, I lost tried of them. Scratch that last part.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I FIND YOU GAJEEL!"

* * *

"I'd like to dedicate this next song to my daughter for the day, Akiyuki" Gajeel said on stage.

"Go Daddy!" Akiyuki clapped on my lap.

Gajeel started slamming on his guitar, screaming out lyrics I could not understand.

"He's actually getting better, when he was first here he only yelled" Pantherlily said from on the table.

I laughed.

"How often does he come here?" I asked.

Lily shrugged.

"At least 4 times a week" he said.

I laughed harder.

"Momma! Daddy's so good! Closer!" Akiyuki yelled.

"No!" I yelled.

There was a riot near the stage, there's no way in hell I would let my poor little Akiyuki get trampled. So we sat far away from the stage and watched Gajeel play his long, long guitar solo. Suddenly Gajeel threw his guitar up in the air and started eating it.

"Is this part of his act?" I asked.

"No, that's new" Lily said.

Gajeel then yelled and jumped out into the crowd.

"Now that's old" Lily said.

He was crowd surfing, Gajeel was crowd surfing!

"Daddy!" Akiyuki yelled jumping out of my lap.

"AKIYUKI!" I yelled as she ran towards the riot!

"I got it!" Pantherlily said turning big and running in after her.

"Come on! Let's go!" I said grabbing Cappy.

We ran straight into the crowd. All of them we're screaming and yelling, pushing and shoving.

"Ow! Hey watch it! I'm walking here!" I yelled.

"MOVE!" Cappy yelled from my shoulders, scratching anyone who got to close.

The music still raved on, Gajeel's voice echoing through out the room. THIS WAS SO NOT CHILD FRIENDLY! When was this no lyric song going to end?! That man has been doing a 10 minute drum solo! I kept shoving trying to find Akiyuki when someone finally shoved back. Hard. I was pushed around the crowd then suddenly away from the stage and on the floor.

"Ow" I hissed rubbing my shoulders.

Cappy? Where was Cappy?

"Cappy!" I yelled turning around frantically.

The sight paralyzed me. Cappy leaned up from the ground, lifting up her paw to rub her head. Her cap no where seen around her. My eyes widened, she wasn't wearing her cap, she didn't have it on. That wasn't the shocking part though. She looked up and started blinking at me.

"I'm okay" she said.

My hands reached out as I held her.

"What?" she asked.

"Y-y-your ears!" I blurted out.

"Huh?" she asked.

They we're round. It suddenly made sense now, why she was always with the Exceed's or better yet, always around a certain Exceed.

"You're, you're Pantherlily's child?!" I asked.

She wasn't flirting with him, she was spending time with her Father. It fit, both of them we're brown and the ears matched perfectly.

"My cap! Where's my cap?!" she yelled.

Pantherlily had a child. Cappy was Pantherlily's daughter.

"Lucy! Stop staring! We need to find my cap and Akiyuki!" Cappy yelled.

Yes, okay. Gawk later Lucy. I placed Cappy down, she sprouted wings and flew away. I stayed on the ground crawling around to find her tiny green cap. I spotted it about to be stepped on by this couple. Alright nice Lucy was over, if they wanted to play ruff let's play ruff. I ran up to them and tackled them to the side.

"Oops" I said then started shaking my head so it looks like I was just ruff dancing.

I lowered down and picked up Cappy's cap, dusted it off.

_*Chink*_

What was that? I turned the cap around, it was empty. It sounded like something fell out of it though? I looked down and spotted something on the floor.

"What the?" I mumbled picking it up.

My eyes widened and a gasps escaped my lips.

"Momma!"

I stood up quickly and turned around. Akiyuki was coming towards me on top of Pantherlily's shoulders.

"My cap!" Cappy said flying towards me.

She grabbed it out of my hand and put it on. I quickly slipped the thing in my pocket and waited to see if Cappy would notice if it was missing. She didn't.

"Momma! Did you see me?! I was just like Daddy!" Akiyuki yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"She ran onto stage and started yelling into the mike along with Gajeel, then both of them jumped off and started crowd surfing together" Lily said handing me her.

"It was fun Momma" she said.

"Don't you ever run away from me again do you hear me?!" I yelled.

Akiyuki flinched.

"You had me scared to death Akiyuki, I thought you we're going to get hurt" I told her rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry Momma" Akiyuki said.

I hugged her.

"I love you Akiyuki" I said.

...

...

"I love you too Momma! Now can I do it again?!" Akiyuki asked brightly.

"No!" I yelled.

...

That was the first time I've told her I loved her out loud.

"Hey! So what you guys thing of my show?" Gajeel asked coming towards us.

"Stay here Akiyuki" I said putting her down.

I walked up to Gajeel and punched him in his pierced up metal face. No one told me it was going to be like punching a iron wall though.

"OW!" I screeched in agony.

Gajeel fell back and bumped into some guy behind him.

"What the hell Bunny?!" he yelled at me but the guy who he bumped into punched him.

Soon the riot turned out into an all out brawl.

"Come on Akiyuki, we're leaving" I said picking her up.

"What about Daddy?!" she asked as I tried to escape.

"He's not your Father" I said finally making it towards the doors.

"I need to go back there and save Gajeel, bye" Lily said walking back into the riot.

I carried Akiyuki up the stairs.

"Lucy your bleeding" Cappy said flying beside me.

So that's what the pain was.

"Let me carry Akiyuki" she said.

I let her and started walking up the stairs normally.

"Now that was painful, worst play date ever" I said finally getting out of that pit.

"It was loud but I had fun! Daddy and I sang together!" Akiyuki said.

I cringed. When we first went down there it was bright out, now the sun was almost done setting.

"Let's get some food and go home" I said walking.

"What about Daddy?" Akiyuki asked.

"Play dates over, you can see Gajeel tomorrow" I said.

After I tell Natsu what he did and have him bea-... Natsu.

"Momma? Why you have Natsu's scarf?" Akiyuki asked.

Huh? I looked down and saw Natsu's scarf wrapped around my neck. I forgot I was wearing...

"Come on, you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Akiyuki cheered.

"Let's go eat then!"

**BlackLynx17: Don't you just hate cliffy's? I know I do. Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**BlackLynx17: What the hell? Was the first thing I though when I finished reading the newest chapter of Fairy Tail. Lucy came back from the future?! Midna3Niwa called me and said, it was just like what happened in your story Are You My Daddy?! Maybe Akiyuki will come back with her?**

**I laughed at that but was suprised, I did not expect that robe person to be Lucy... she on the other hand did which made me a little mad. Maybe if she would have told me, I wouldn't have been so surprised.**

**Either way thanks for you're reviews, I enjoyed them.**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 14

"Ah... ah... oh!" I hissed.

"Need some help?" Cappy asked flying into the bathroom.

I shook my head, "I'm almost finished here" I said.

She nodded and flew back out. I finishing dabbing the alcohol on the cut on my arm and bandaged it up. 4 bruises and 2 cuts, one on my shoulder, another on my forehead. Just great, now I had to walk around with two bandages on my head... that was the least of my worries though. I picked up my old clothes and dug inside my pocket. Why did Cappy have this? How would be a better question. How did Cappy have this?

"Momma?"

I threw the thing into the trashcan just before Akiyuki entered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I need to pee" she said.

"Oh" I said getting up.

I picked up the trashcan and walked out with it.

"Why do you have that?" Cappy yawned landing in one of my drawers.

I looked down at the trashcan...

"I need to take it out?" I asked.

Cappy yawned again and licked her nose.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw today" she said.

"About Pantherlily being your Father?" I asked.

She meowed.

"So Lily's alive?" I asked.

Cappy glared at me before rolling around, "stop questioning the future" she mumbled.

I sighed, "good night" I mumbled walking into the kitchen. I placed the trashcan onto the table and started digging through it. I needed to hide this, where though? I opened one of my cabinets and picked up a cup, placing it in there, then putting the cup back into the cabinet. I guess that would have to do for now. It was out of reach for Akiyuki and maybe Cappy if she didn't fly. When I walked back into my bedroom I saw Akiyuki laying in my bed. I joined her and laid next to her.

"You okay Momma?" she asked.

"Yes Akiyuki, I'm fine" I said

"Good" she mumbled hugging me.

I held her chin up, "can you look at me Akiyuki?" I asked.

She did and started staring at me with her glistening eyes. I knew, I had a feeling I always knew since the first time I looked into her eyes. I ignored it though, shoved it back into the deepest part of my mind.

"Momma?" Akiyuki asked blinking.

I pulled her close to me, my silent tears streaming down my face.

"I love you Akiyuki, so much" I cried.

"I love you too Momma" she said.

I love her, I love my daughter. We've only been together for a short time and yet... I choose her. I choose Akiyuki. How could I not choose her? I gave birth to her, I raised her and took care of her. I might not have done it now but I know I would have in the future.

"Momma?"

"Go to sleep Akiyuki" I said.

At least one of us should be able to have a good night's rest. I didn't fall asleep that night, I didn't even try to. I'm sure even then I wouldn't have been able too. I had a ruff day ahead of me, a very ruff day. How was I going to do it though? I couldn't that's how. My body became numb, somewhere through the night my tears stopped falling. I was out of tears. I wished the sun would never rise that morning, I wish Akiyuki and I would have been frozen in this night for all eternity. But no, the world didn't work like that, I couldn't have been so lucky.

The sun rose like every other morning... It wasn't like every other morning though. Natsu wasn't sleeping next to me. I wasn't going to wake up screaming his name, he wasn't going to kiss me to make me stop. Happy wasn't going to tease us about liking each other and the three of us wouldn't go to Fairy Tail like always. Never again would that happen. Hours passed before I started to feel the slightest bit of tiredness. Finally when I closed my eyes to try and rest, the pounding on my door woke me.

"Momma" Akiyuki mumbled.

I opened my eyes and sighed, the clock on my night stand said 10 am. I stayed awake all night thinking and now I had to pay the price. I rose up from my bed and carefully tried to maneuver my way out of the covers. Who was it at my door? I couldn't do this right now, I couldn't. I wasn't ready, I wasn't strong enough, please let it not be him, please God you owe me this much.

"Hey Lucy! I just got back" Natsu cheered.

... I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose.

"Sorry did I wake you and Akiyuki uuuppp, what the hell happened to you?!" Natsu yelled.

If Natsu was back that means Gray and Erza were too. Be strong Lucy, be strong. I slowly lifted my hands up and unwrapped Natsu's scarf from around my neck.

"Take it" I said holding it out to him.

Natsu looked at me, an expression I could only describe as a mixture of confused and hurt.

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry, I can no longer be your girlfriend Natsu... we should break up" I said looking anywhere but him.

I started rubbing my shoulder, waiting for something, anything. No, I was waiting for him to leave. I didn't want to see Natsu anymore, I never wanted to see him again! How could I do that though?! I love him!

"You don't mean that" Natsu said.

I took a step back and looked at him.

"I do! I completely do Natsu! I can't handle this anymore, I can't be with you!" I yelled.

"Then why are you crying?!" he yelled.

Why else would I be crying for? Because I'm sad!

"Lucy?" Happy mumbled from behind Natsu's shoulders.

"You can't mean that Lucy! This is just one of our stupid fights right? We'll yell like usual and then we'll be okay" Natsu said shaking his head lightly.

"Don't do this to yourself Natsu" I whispered.

"Look whatever it is I did wrong I'm sorry, come on Lucy tell me this is just a joke? Your kidding right Lucy? Luce?"

"Just leave Natsu!" I yelled.

Natsu reached out and crushed me against his lips. I could feel his hurt and neediness in the kiss but I couldn't respond. I pushed him away and slammed the door on his face.

"WE'RE DONE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed behind closed doors.

I leaned against the door and let my tears fall freely, slowly sliding down on the floor.

"Lucy! I know you don't mean that! Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu yelled pounding on the door.

"YOU'RE NOT THE FATHER!" I yelled.

Everything paused. I didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't have left though. The words... just slipped out. I felt a sudden thud against the door.

"I- I'm sorry" Natsu said.

My eyes widened and I froze. I listened to his footsteps walk away, once I couldn't hear them I started crying out loud again. I hugged myself and cried out my pain. Natsu, I'm sorry Natsu. I'm sorry, I truly wanted for you to be her Daddy, I did!

"You have to continuously make choices throughout your life"

I flinched and looked up. Cappy stood in the hallway staring at me.

"Whether it's made consciously or unconsciously, by making a choice means that you must've also given up on something. If you don't hold any regret in your choice, that means you must've made the right decision" she said.

"I regret it though! I regret it so much!" I cried.

Cappy shook her head.

"You feel that way now but when Akiyuki's born you won't" she said.

I stared at Cappy.

"I take it you figured out who her Daddy was?" she asked.

I nodded.

"And after seeing that scene, I'm guessing it wasn't Natsu"

I chocked a sob.

"You two can still be together you know" she said.

"How though?! I just broke up with the first man I ever loved!" I yelled.

"After Akiyuki's born, you two can still end up together" she said.

"Are you kidding me? How could he still want me after I had a child that isn't his?!"

"Luc-"

"I betrayed him! I broke his heart and had a baby with another man!"

"He loves Akiyuki"

"But she's not his child!"

Cappy sighed and turned away.

"The hardest parts done now, all you need to do is get together with the Father and have Akiyuki. You'll see in the future if Natsu really loves you enough to still be together" she said.

"I wouldn't want to be together with him though... how could I after doing such an awful thing to him?" I asked.

"I don't have all the answers Lucy, I'm just a cat. Fix yourself up, Akiyuki's in the bathroom crying right now because of your argument with Natsu" Cappy said before walking off.

I sat on the floor for a few minutes longer wiping my face off. Once I had myself under control I stood up and started making my way to the bathroom and knocked.

"Akiyuki?" I called out.

I heard her sniffing in the bathroom.

"Everything's okay Akiyuki" I told her.

"Lies!" she yelled.

I sighed.

"How would you like to see Daddy?" I asked.

This made her open the bathroom door wide open.

"Daddy?" she asked.

I smiled, for her.

"Uh huh, I bet you know who it is too don't you?" I asked.

Akiyuki blushed and shook her head side to side.

"You don't? Well come on, let me introduce you to him" I said holding out my hand.

Akiyuki took it warily and smiled.

"Daddy"


	15. Chapter 15

**BlackLynx17: I'm not going to say anything, I don't want to spoil anything... nothing. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 15

"Hop, step, jump! Hop, step, jump!" Akiyuki said skipping behind me.

I took a deep breath, Cappy lied when she said breaking up with Natsu was the hardest part. I do believe what I was about to do right now would be the hardest... why would I believe a cat in the first place anyway?

"Wait here Akiyuki" I said walking ahead a bit.

Akiyuki paused with Cappy while I walked up to his front door and started knocking.

"Hello?" Juvia answered.

I grimaced before quickly putting on a smile.

"Hey Juvia! You look much better" I said.

"Thanks! Levy came by yesterday with this herbal tea, Juvia's been better ever since" she said.

"I'm glad, is Gray here by any chance?" I asked.

Juvia nodded.

"Gray!" Juvia called out.

"Coming"

I just stared at Juvia, trembling in my spot. What was I doing? Gray appeared beside Juvia a few seconds later.

"Damn Lucy you look like hell" he said.

Juvia smacked him on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you Gray" I said.

"Is it about Natsu? Cause I swear I didn't mean too!" Gray panicked.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Uh sure" he said.

"Juvia's heading towards the guild, Juvia will see Lucy and Gray there" Juvia said walking away.

I'm sorry Juvia, I truly am. Even after I promised you, I felt the urge to cry again.

"Alright! So what's up Lucy?" Gray asked.

I shook my head, "not here" I mumbled turning around.

"Akiyuki! Come on!" I called out.

She ran towards us and jumped on Gray.

"Uncle Gray! Uncle Gray!" she cheered.

"Hey Akiyuki! How come Momma looks so down?" he asked her.

"Because she had a fight with Natsu this morning" Akiyuki whispered.

"Akiyuki!" I yelled.

She flinched and changed the subject. I started walking ahead judging how far we should go. Akiyuki and Gray just followed me blindlessly, having a conversation in their own little world. We finally stopped a few minutes later in front of Magnolia's park.

"Wow are you sure this is far enough Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Cappy could you go play with Akiyuki?" I asked.

"Sure, come Aki! See if you can catch me" Cappy said flying off.

Akiyuki jumped out of Gray's hands and started running after her. I watched them run over to the park, Cappy flying around while Akiyuki tried to catch her. I smiled at the two of them before I remembered why I was here.

"I'm sorry Gray" I whimpered.

I started crying again, what was with me? I thought I ran out of tears last night but apparently not.

"What?" he asked.

I held my hand over my mouth and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I cried.

"What's going on Lucy? What's happening?" he asked.

"You're her Daddy... you're Akiyuki's Father"

Gray's voice hitched in his throat.

"Oh I get it, Natsu put you up to this to get back at me. Haha, very funny! Come out Natsu! You got me!" Gray yelled.

"I'm sorry Gray! I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing! This isn't true!"

"Gra-"

"It can't be possible! I-I'm dating Juvia! And you! You're dating Natsu!" he yelled.

"I broke up with Natsu as soon as I found out" I said.

Gray gasped. He took a step away from me and shook his head lightly.

"I choose Akiyuki, I didn't want her to not exist so I choose her" I told him.

"She can't be mine Lucy!" he yelled.

"But she is. She has your bangs-"

"Hair style's hardly count me as the Father!"

"She has your eyes Gray"

"Her eyes are black!"

"But at second glance they're blue!" I yelled.

Gray's eyes widened.

"They're blue Gray! They're just so dark they look black. She has your eyes"

"This is ridiculous! She can't be mine! So what if her eyes are dark blue? I'm not the only one with blue eyes at the guild!"

He was in denial, I wish I was too. Then maybe I wouldn't have to stress out this fact so much.

"How do you explain this then?" I asked.

I dug in my pocket and pulled this out; holding it high in the air for him to see it.

"Where did you?" Gray asked looking at his chest.

He picked up his own necklace and held it up, the same necklace was in my hands.

"It's Akiyuki's. Cappy said it was her most valuable treasure, I suspect this was the hint left behind in order for us to find out who her Daddy was. It's you Gray, this is yours. You're her Father" I said.

Gray dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry Gray, I don't even know how it's possible. I don't know how it happened" I said.

"I can't Lucy, I can't. I have Juvia, no!" Gray yelled falling back.

"Don't you think I feel the same way?! You're not the only one who's hurt here Gray! You're not the only one who's going to be hurting others!"

"Then let's forget about the entire thing!"

"Then Akiyuki will cease to exist! Are you willing to kill your own daughter?!"

Gray stood back up and just stared at me. It looked like he was going to run at any second but he didn't. We stood there facing each other, catching our breaths.

"I- I choose to save our daughter... then to be with the man I love most in this world" I said looking over to Akiyuki.

She was running around playing with Cappy in the park. Not having a clue what was happening over here.

"I'm not you though"

"You never would have dated Juvia if Erza and I didn't whip you into shape. You didn't even like her" I said.

"That doesn't matter now though, I fell in love with her! We moved in together! We-" he paused.

"Please Gray, I don't want her to disappear. Please do this as a favor to me then"

"What are you asking me to do?!"

"Momma!" Akiyuki yelled running towards us.

She gasped.

"Momma you're crying again! What did you do Gray?!" Akiyuki yelled.

I was crying way to much today, I sniffed and wiped my face. Gray looked down at me and then at Akiyuki.

"I'm sorry to ask you of such a thing Gray, I'm sorry. I love you Gray, I love Juvia too" I said.

I silently let my tears fall, trying my best to stop them. It was silent, Akiyuki and Gray we're just standing thing probably staring down at my weak self. Gray then made a move; He moved closer and hugged me. I gasped at the sudden movements.

"I'm sorry! All this time I was thinking about myself but you're in the same position. You left Natsu, you're the one who's going to have to carry her all by yourself. I could just lie to Juvia and said it wasn't mine or something but you can't! Not that I would lie to her but, it's tough for you. I'm sorry you have to go through this Lucy" Gray said.

I heard a few sniffles, Gray was crying. I hugged Gray back, I loved him. I did but not like this, not like Natsu. Gray was my family, my friend. Not lover.

"I love you too Lucy" he said.

He released me and pushed me back.

"But I ca-"

"Auntie Juvia!" Akiyuki cheered.

We both froze.

"G-g-Gray?" she asked warily.

Gray stood up away from me and walked towards Juvia. So I guess this was it, I tried. I really did try hard for Akiyuki.

"Come her Akiyuki" I said bending down and outstretching my arms towards her.

Akiyuki walked into without question, I hugged her close and patted her head. Once Gray left with Juvia would Akiyuki just disappear? Right out my hands? Would I just forget about her? I felt something moist on my hand, I opened my eyes and looked at Cappy.

"I'm sorry, I tried" I told her.

She shook her head.

"I know you did, I'm sorry I doubted you Lucy. Thank you for choosing us" she said.

"Gray what's going on?" Juvia asked.

"Juvia, I need a break" Gray said.

My eyes widened.

"W-what?!" she gasped.

"I think we should take a break from each other" Gray said.

What was he doing?! Juvia took a step back away from Gray.

"I love you Juvia! More than anything el-... I love you a lot, don't ever doubt that" he said.

"Then why a break?!" she asked.

Gray didn't respond. He just stood there then finally made the attempt to reach out for Juvia. She took a step back though and ran away from us. Akiyuki walked away from me, reaching out a hand for Juvia too... it was too late though.

"Gray?" I said.

He turned back towards me, a bitter smile on his face.

"You're not the only one who loves Akiyuki" he said.

He walked up to us and held out his hands, helping us both us.

"Gr-"

"I've made my decision Lucy! I'll stand by it. I'm sure Juvia and I will patch things up in the future, she loves Akiyuki too you know" Gray said.

I smiled bitterly with him.

"Cappy said the same thing, she just doesn't get it though huh?" I asked.

Gray did something we both needed very much, a hug.

"What are we going to do Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Take it step by step I guess" I sighed.

"Let's tell Akiyuki her search is over then" Gray said.

I smiled. Finally the long mystery of her Daddy's identity is over.

"Aki-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

**BlackLynx17: Was going to end it with Akiyuki saying "Auntie Juvia" but decided against it... I mean I already put you guys through so much, why not cut you a break? Aren't I thoughtful?**


	16. Chapter 16

**BlackLynx17: Because everyone has been such a wonderful audience and I don't take pleasure in leaving you hanging, I have decided to update. That and I want to quickly finish this story up so I can work on my other ones.**

**Thank you everyone for you're reviews, I never intentionally meant to make you all so angry with me, hahaha.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 16

My Daddy

Every single cell in my body was paralyzed. I felt the hair on my arm curl up, my brain completely shut down. My eyes widened and only soft gasps came out of my mouth. I'm pretty sure I was trembling too.

"Natsu! Hi Natsu!" Akiyuki cheered.

Move it Lucy, Work it, Reboot. Don't do this to yourself Lucy. You can't go into a state of shock! Not now!

"Natsu, how long have you been standing there?" Gray asked.

Wrong question Gray.

"What are you two doing?" Natsu asked.

"Do something Lucy" Gray mumbled.

I couldn't, I don't even think I was moving at the moment.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

My body started up then froze again. I felt a shiver run through every inch of my body.

"It's him isn't it?" he asked.

My back was still facing him and Gray lightly placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me. Finally I was able to turn around and what I saw really killed me. Natsu bit his lips, trying to suppress the tears that were falling out of his eyes. I found the will to speak.

"Nat-"

"GRAY! HOW COULD YOU?!" Natsu yelled lighting on fire.

"Natsu, no!" He glared at Gray then yelled out and launched a fire ball towards us. Gray pushed me out of the way and dodge it to defend Akiyuki. I skittered across the ground before looking up at Natsu.

"NATSU! STOP!" I yelled.

But he didn't listen, why did I even suspect him too? Natsu charged out at Gray at full power. This wasn't like the other matches they've done, Natsu was out for blood.

"Momma, what's this?" Akiyuki asked.

AKIYUKI!

"Are you okay Akiyuki?" I asked looking at her.

She was holding Gray's necklace in her hands, staring at it.

"How come you have my treasure?" she asked.

"Akiyuki" I whispered.

"This... this looks like Gray's" she said.

I saw the gears in her head start turning. Her eyes widened then she looked behind her.

"Gray" she whispered before running off.

"No! Akiyuki!" I yelled running after her.

Natsu wasn't himself, Akiyuki was going to get herself killed if she got caught in the cross fire!

"Cappy! Get her!" I yelled.

"I can't, I'm out of magic from playing" she said landing on my shoulder.

I ran as fast as I can to go after her, buildings of fire and submerged ice increased around us.

"STOP!" I yelled.

Why wasn't she listening? Why wasn't anyone listening to me?! I spied Gray and Natsu ahead of me, Akiyuki yelled out Gray's name and ran towards him.

"WATCH OUT FOR AKIYUKI!" I yelled.

Natsu didn't notice but Gray did. He turned around and started running towards her, eyes widened. Natsu didn't notice though, he still shot out his flames.

"ICE MAKE! SHIELD!" Gray said shielding in front of Akiyuki.

I ran towards Natsu and tackled him.

"Enough Natsu!" I yelled.

"Get off me!" he roared.

I whimpered as Natsu's flamed burned me. How can I make him see reason again?

"Natsu you're burning me!" I yelled.

Nothing stopped, it only got worse. He started walking over to them, dragging me along with him.

"IDIOT!" I yelled looking up at him then kissed him.

My arms wrapped around his neck as I crushed his lips against mine, I flinched at the heat but it slowly died down. Natsu's arms wrapped around my waist as he started to kiss me back. I lost myself in our kiss until I heard groans behind me. I tried to push away but Natsu's hold didn't loosen. He looked at me with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, I... I-"

"Natsu let go of me" I told him.

His eyes widened as he got shock as I pushed him away from me. I ran towards Gray and bent down next to him. His coat was burnt off, along with a good amount of his shirt. There was a burned mark probably when he tried to shield Natsu's blast. I saw his chest moving though so Gray was very much alive... what about?

"Akiyuki!?" I yelled.

"I'm okay Momma, he saved me" she said looking down at Gray.

"Gray, are you okay?" I asked.

Gray scrunched his eyes together before looking at me, he smiled half heartedly.

"This is nothing" he sighed.

I sighed in relief then turned over to Natsu.

"What happened? You almost killed him along with our daughter!" I yelled.

Natsu was lost of words.

"This is yours right?"

Time seemed to freeze for everyone. Nothing else mattered at the moment, we all turned to Akiyuki who was holding Gray's necklace.

"Yes" Gray then sighed picking up his own necklace.

Akiyuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you my Daddy?" she asked.

Gray let a few tears slip from his eyes, then he chocked a laugh.

"Yes" he responded.

Akiyuki started crying as she jumped onto Gray's chest.

"DADDY!" she cried into it.

Gray flinched a little but welcomed her hug. I felt arms surround me a few seconds later.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"I should be the one apologizing, I wanted her to be yours Natsu, I tried so hard to convince myself" I said.

"Just tell me this, do you still love me? Or Gray?" he asked.

"You Natsu! Of course you!" I yelled.

Natsu pulled me closer.

"But I can't ask you to stay with me, I won't! It's not fair!" I told him.

"I don't care-"

"But I do!"

"Thank you Daddy" Akiyuki said.

"Thank you for saving me and Momma, I'm alright in the future. Momma and Dear Sweetie Baby take good care of me and I'm smiling all the time. You don't need to worry" Akiyuki said.

Gray smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Akiyuki" he said.

"I love you too Daddy"

I started to feel dizzy. Suddenly a shock of electricity pulsed through me. I've felt this before, not again. I started shaking and couldn't hold myself up any longer.

"Lucy? Lucy?! Lucy!" Natsu yelled shaking me.

All attention turned towards me, the pain was different than before. It wasn't stopping, it felt like a sky rocket running through me. I clenched my teeth and eyes together waiting for it to end.

"Momma!" Akiyuki yelled.

I opened my eyes and tried to smile for her, I couldn't though. I felt something moving in my hand.

"Summon it Lucy" Cappy said.

Summon? I looked down and saw a key in my hands, I looked back up and saw Akiyuki's symbols had also started glowing on her arm too.

"Gate... of the clock! ah, open!" I screamed through clenched teeth.

A bright light appeared and suddenly the pain was gone. I felt limp against Natsu's body and closed my eyes in peace.

"AKIYUKI!"

My eyes shot back open.

"Is what she said"

Horologium? What she said? I looked towards him, my eyes widening. The glass case to his insides opened.

"YOU ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE YOUNG MISSY DO YOU HEAR ME!" she yelled.

"L-luce?!" Natsu yelled.

He looked down at me then back up at... me.

"Natsu... you look so young and Gray... it's good to see you again" she said.

"MOMMA!" Akiyuki said jumping up.

"Hold it!" she yelled, I yelled, we yelled?

Akiyuki stood in place crossing her arms over her chest with a pout on her face.

"What the hell happened to me?!" she yelled.

I looked at my future self then back at me. My arms we're red and my clothes we're burned away probably when I tried to stop Natsu awhile ago. Doesn't help that Cappy scratched me and Gajeel's friends treated me like a punching bag too.

"Even after all those years, YOU ARE STILL AN IDIOT!" Future Lucy yelled.

I'm just going to call her that, Future Lucy or Future Me.

"Don't you mean back then?" Gray asked.

Future Me glared at Gray.

"What's going on here?" I asked out loud.

"Right, good question Me! Well let's all go to my apartment. I guess I'll explain there. Natsu a little help?" Future Lucy asked raising her hands.

Help? She was still sitting in Horologium, why didn't she get out already?... she was sitting. There was a chair in there. Natsu walked over to Future Lucy and picked her up, her legs dragged against the ground as Natsu lifted her. My eyes widened. Horologium coughed out the chair.

"3 hours Lucy, that's all I got" he said before disappearing.

"We better not waste time then, you can put me down now Natsu" Future Lucy said.

Natsu gently placed Future Lucy back in her chair. She looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"It's weird huh? Seeing ourselves like this" she said.

It was a wheelchair. I was in a wheelchair!

"Come on" Future me said wheeling herself forward.

"Momma!" Akiyuki yelled sitting down in her lap.

"Momma Lucy!" Cappy yelled sitting down on her shoulders.

"Hello you two, I'm st-"

"Hold it!" Gray yelled.

Future Me looked up at him and smiled.

"I'd rather explain at my apartment, there everyone can get the first aid they need and be comfortable" Future Me said.

"Lucy" Natsu said walking up to me.

"Yes? Oh, he was referring to younger me" Future Me said before wheeling herself ahead again.

"I'm, I'm, I'm" I stuttered.

"I know, come on. Let's go" Natsu said hugging me.

I allowed him too. I didn't care about anything right now, only on how much I needed Natsu.


	17. Chapter 17

**BlackLynx17: I promise by the end of this chapter that everyone and I mean EVERY SINGLE ONE of my readers will be happy... unless you get unhappy because the chapter ended... I can't help you on that point.**

**Anyway thanks for my reviews, I can always count on you guys to brighten my day.**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 17

"Oh look at our old apartment! I haven't seen this place in years! All nice and tid-... well sort of tidy. Still cleaner than our home back... well home! Natsu's still such a pig; you think he'd learn how to clean up by now. Then again our new home is like two times bigger than this old apartment... There we go, finished" Future Me said rubbing my cheek.

"I have to say, we did a good job" she said closing our first aid box.

I stood up and walked towards my bed, sitting down on it. Natsu sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me while Gray sat on my chair with Akiyuki in his lap. Happy and Cappy sat on Future Me's shoulders.

"Happy, you look so young! And Cappy! It's been so long, I've missed you" Future Me said petting them both.

"Lucy" Gray said.

"Yes?" we answered.

"Hmm, this poses a problem. I know, just call the old me Lucy and future me Mrs. Dragneel" Future Me said.

My jaw dropped.

"MRS. DRAGNEEL!" Natsu and I yelled in sync.

"Oops, surprise! Congratulations you two!" she cheered.

I looked up at Natsu and blushed, we're married. We're married in the future? A small smile spread across my lips. But Akiyuki?

"What about Akiyuki?" I asked.

"What about her?" Mrs. Dragneel answered.

"How would it work being Gray's child and all?" I asked.

So I just had Akiyuki then ended up with Natsu again?

"I'm confusing myself, wow that's a new one" Mrs. Dragneel said.

"Momma... are you angry at Akiyuki?" Akiyuki asked hiding behind Gray.

"Yes Akiyuki, I most certainly am" Mrs. Dragneel said.

"Dear Sweetie Baby said it was okay, I just really wanted to see Daddy" she said.

"Well Natsu got the hell beating out of him because of that. Your punishment will be less though" Mrs. Dragneel said.

...

...

"Natsu?" I asked.

"Hmm" Natsu hummed.

"No I meant Mrs. Dragneel's Natsu, what does Akiyuki call him?" I asked.

"Oh! Dear Sweetie Baby? Well when Natsu and I first got married and were raising Akiyuki I'd often call him Dear, Sweetie, and Baby; you know as pet names. Akiyuki here was raised thinking that was his real name though" Mrs. Dragneel said.

"So I was the one who brought Akiyuki back?" Natsu asked.

"Even in the future you're still an idiot!" I yelled at him.

"Could we please get started on the story telling time? We can discuss Natsu's idiocy later" Gray said.

"Gray's right, we can talk about idiot Natsu later" I said.

Mrs. Dragneel closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"This story might change our future, but you three have the right to hear it. What you decide to do with the information is up to you though, are you ready?" she asked us.

I held Natsu's hand and squeezed it. Finally we would know the truth about everything.

"It happened so long ago and yet I remember like it was yesterday. It was just like any other day of mine, I woke yelling at Natsu, we we're teased by Happy, and then the three of us went to Fairy Tail. I thought it was going to be like a normal day, how wrong was I though? Everyone in the guild was fawning over the new born baby, Akiyuki. Juvia had handed me her to hold, I was playing peek a boo with her when there was a sudden explosion. Our guild along with many others were attacked that day" Mrs. Dragneel said.

"What do you mean attacked? Who would attack Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"They've been planning for years, scheming under the shadows. Fiore never thought the dark guilds we're a problem since there was only so little of them, maybe just a handful. It wasn't like that though; they've been secretly recruiting for years, slowly waiting for their numbers to be large enough to attack. They came at us out of the blue one day, there was so many of them. We weren't the only ones who lost people though, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, basically every good guild was attacked. Gray told us to take Akiyuki and run, he didn't want anything to happen to her. Juvia and I ran but... they were everywhere. Juvia she... she" Mrs. Dragneel took a quick inhale and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it happened so many years ago and yet I still get teary eyed. Akiyuki and I we're forced back into the guild, there was literally no escape for us. I thought we were all going to perish that day, I tried my best to protect Akiyuki. I was fighting when the roof collapsed, I protected Akiyuki with my own body and summoned out Leo to help. She was safe but... I couldn't say the same about my legs. We laid there in the rubble for hours, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help anyone! I was forced to sit there in that dark space and listen to all my friends die! If Gildarts hadn't come back when he had, I'm sure a lot more of us wouldn't have survived"

"When they finally found me, all Natsu gave me was Gray's necklace. We lost so many of our friends that day, it was so unbelievable. Not just friends though, the whole town was completely destroyed. There was only a handful of survivors left, Magnolia was never the same after that. We called that fight Oblivion since that's almost what they blew us up to, Magnolia's name was changed to match it. Time continued on though, our town was rebuild but it was never really... the same; maybe that's the real reason why we renamed it, because Magnolia could never be what it once was. With Akiyuki orphaned Natsu and I decided to be her parents. Natsu... he stayed with me, even with my paralysis, even when I could never bare him a child of his own, he stayed. He really truly loved me, thank you" Mrs. Dragneel said with a smile on her face.

I felt Natsu stiffen up, I spied on him and saw his whole face was flustered.

"Ah... yeah... uhhh" he stuttered.

"We should go easy on him from time to time Lucy... unless he does something really stupid! Feel free to fire away as necessary!" Mrs. Dragneel yelled.

I giggled.

"Was that why you were surprised at our apartment? Because it was destroyed in the battle?" I asked.

"Yup! Natsu built a new home though, right over Fairy Tail's ashes" Mrs. Dragneel said.

"Wait, so Fairy Tail isn't there anymore?" Natsu asked.

"So many people we're lost, he just couldn't handle the heart break. Master shut the guild down, he moved in with us and has been in retirement" Mrs. Dragneel said.

"What about the others? The other members who survived?" Gray asked.

"They all joined different guild, went their separate ways. We still keep in touch though and they visit monthly. Years passed and then one day I come home and find Akiyuki gone! I searched all around for here asking Dear Sweetie Baby where she was, I knew he was hiding something from me. Finally he confessed he sent her back in time and let's just say... he's not doing so well right now" Mrs. Dragneel said with an evil laugh.

Natsu shivered next to me.

"You've become even more evil in the future" he whispered.

"I tried to come after you Akiyuki but Horologium didn't have enough magic, I only saw a glimpse until I was sent back"

"I knew I saw myself in Horologium that day" I said.

"Yup, all this time I've been waiting for his magic to come back, that and ours. Now here we all are, it's time for us to go now Akiyuki" Mrs. Dragneel said.

"But, but,... alright" Akiyuki sighed.

"Wait! So Natsu was just cool with me having Gray's child?" I asked.

"Having Gray's child? What are you talking about?" Mrs. Dragneel asked.

My eyes widened.

"She's Gray's right?" I asked.

"Yes"

"And I'm her Mother"

Mrs. Dragneel's eyes widened as well.

"I see now... Akiyuki come here" Mrs. Dragneel told our daughter.

Akiyuki walked up shyly to her, Mrs. Dragneel bent down and lifted her up on her lap.

"Akiyuki there's been something I've been keeping from you" she said.

"What is it Momma?" Akiyuki asked.

"It doesn't mean I love you any less to you hear me!"

"Yes Momma..." Akiyuki said.

"I'm... I'm not your real Momma. I'm sorry I've lied to you for so long" Mrs. Dragneel said.

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" we yelled.


	18. Chapter 18

**BlackLynx17: I have no idea what I've been doing these past few days since my last update. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy!**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 18

"Momma, I don't understand?" Akiyuki asked.

"I'm still your Mother Akiyuki no matter what but I'm not your birth mother. Your birth mother was someone else, nice and strong... she was madly in love with your Daddy" Mrs. Dragneel said.

"You're not my real Momma? I'm not your real daughter?" she asked.

"What did I just tell you Akiyuki?!" Mrs. Dragneel asked crushing her daughter into a hug.

"Just because we're not related by blood doesn't mean we love each other any less. It doesn't make you any less of my daughter and it doesn't make me any less of your Mother"

I'm not Akiyuki's Momma? I'm not her Mother... then who is?

"What happened to my Mother then?" Akiyuki asked.

"She... died along with Daddy, they both tried really to make sure you'd live Akiyuki"

"HOLD IT!" Gray yelled finally speaking.

"Who's her Mother then if it isn't Lucy?!" he yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm surprised we didn't notice earlier, her curls reminded me of her everyday" Mrs. Dragneel said holding up Akiyuki's hair.

JUVIA!

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Shit!" Gray yelled.

"Not in front of the Akiyuki! What's with you Gray?!" Mrs. Dragneel yelled.

I whined and held my head in my hands.

"What did we do?!" I moaned.

"What? What happened?" Mrs. Dragneel asked.

"You couldn't have come 20 minutes sooner huh Lucy?" Gray yelled at me.

"Shut up! I'm in a stupid wheelchair! You should be happy I came at all!" I yelled at him.

"SHUT UP!" Mrs. Dragneel yelled.

The room went silent.

"Now can someone tell me what happened?" she demanded.

"Well since you never told me the truth about Akiyuki, Lucy here thought she was the mother and broke it off with Natsu" Cappy said.

Mrs. Dragneel gasped.

"Why?" she asked.

"My fault. I didn't want Akiyuki to disappear and Lucy was so vent on Natsu being the Daddy. I kind of told her to choose between Natsu and Akiyuki"

"And she choose Natsu right?"

"... No? They broke up this morning"

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Mrs. Dragneel yelled.

"I thought she was my daughter, she was only 7 years old. I couldn't just make her cease to exist like that, I loved her too much. Everyone loved her..." I argued.

"What about Gray?" Mrs. Dragneel asked.

"Lucy went towards him and told him the truth. Gray denied it at first but then slowly realized he was her Daddy so they hugged. Lucy asked Gray for help but Gray didn't to hurt Juvia, in the end Juvia came over and Gray broke up with her too" Cappy said.

Mrs. Dragneel froze. Her eyes widened, Akiyuki started waving her hand back and forth in front of her.

"Momma?" she asked.

"This is bad, this is very, very bad" Mrs. Dragneel said.

"What is?" Natsu asked.

"Why are you still here Akiyuki?!" Mrs. Dragneel yelled staring at the girl.

"What do you mean Momma?" Akiyuki asked.

Hold on, if Gray's her Daddy, and if Juvia's her real Momma then if the two of them split up... oh no.

"We need to find Juvia! Fast and get this whole thing straightened out!" I yelled getting up.

"Would somebody tell me what's happening?!" Natsu asked.

"If Gray and Juvia aren't together then that means Akiyuki was never born! So if we don't get them back together then she's going to vanish!" I explained to him.

"Oh... let's hurry then" Natsu said getting up.

"Hold it... this doesn't make any sense. Akiyuki should have vanished the second Gray broke it off with Juvia. Akiyuki was born in this exact year... which means...! She's already pregnant!" Mrs. Dragneel deducted.

All eyes turned to Gray.

"Congrats on having a healthy baby girl!" Mrs. Dragneel cheered.

Gray fainted.

"Oops, now we have less people to find Juvia" Mrs. Dragneel said shaking her head.

"Looks like it's up to you two now, how hard can it be to find a pregnant lady though?" Mrs. Dragneel asked.

"Huh?" we asked.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Go! I'll wait here until Gray wakes ups, I wouldn't be much help anyway. We'll meet up at the guild when we find here... oh the guild. I wonder if it looks how it used to?" Mrs. Dragneel pondered.

"I'm going with you Momma! Dear Sweetie Baby!" Akiyuki said getting up.

"Come on then, let's go!" Natsu said.

"Good luck!" Mrs. Dragneel called out.

Juvia, I'm so sorry about everything. Please don't be too far gone.

* * *

"JUVIA! ARE YOU HOME?!" I yelled banging on her door.

No response.

"Juvia's not here?" Akiyuki asked.

"No, let's keep looking" I said running away.

I just hope Natsu was having better luck then us at the moment. Where could Juvia be?

"Let's try the guild Momma" Akiyuki said.

"What?"

"She might have gone to Fairy Tail" Akiyuki said.

... "Alright it's worth a try" I said.

"I'll look for here in the sky" Cappy said flying upwards.

"Momma! Slow down!" Akiyuki yelled.

I slowed down for her to catch up.

"Why did Juvia leave?" Akiyuki asked.

"Because she was very sad" I said.

"Why?"

"Because Gray and I thought the wrong things, it was all just a huge misunderstanding! Once we find her everyone will be happy again!" I said.

"Except for me" Akiyuki said.

I stopped running and looked at her.

"I'll go back to our time with Momma, I'll never get to see everyone again, or feel the warm sun or the cold snow. I won't be able to make snow balls with Daddy and Momma or watch fireworks with Laxus, or read with Freed, or play with Bickslow! I won't be able to play with Elfman or Gajeel, or see Lisanna and Cana and Mira! I don't want that to happen, I love everyone to much Momma!" Akiyuki cried.

We didn't have time for this! I walked back to Akiyuki and stroked her head.

"What you think was going to happen Akiyuki?" I asked her.

She rubbed her eyes.

"I would find Daddy, tell him I love him then go back to see Momma. Instead I got to know all of Momma's friends! I understand why she was always sad with Dear Sweetie Baby when we would visit their graves. I know why Gajeel would almost cry, and why Jii-chan would cry and- and"

"There, there, Akiyuki... you really love us huh?" I asked.

She sniffed and nodded.

"And we all really love you too" I mumbled rubbing her head.

I couldn't imagine living in a future like that, I wouldn't want to.

"What are you two doing?! Let's go! Natsu's found Juvia!" Cappy yelled above us.

"Did you hear that? Juvia's found, let's go" I said picking her up.

I jogged carrying Akiyuki over to the guild. When we finally arrived there was an extremely pissed off Juvia, a Gray and Natsu underwater, another me sitting in the background with Happy, and many, many shocked guild members. Now let's think about our situation here, if I were to try and help Natsu and Gray I would probably end up like them. Juvia wasn't loving me too much at the moment. Maybe that's a different story if it was Akiyuki though.

"Akiyuki listen to me. You see Juvia over there?" I asked her.

Akiyuki looked over and nodded.

"She's your birth Momma. Right now there's a little baby, you, inside of her stomach"

Akiyuki's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, now all you need to do is walk up to her, call her Momma, and hug her and everyone will be saved!" I said.

"And if I don't?" she asked.

"Then Daddy and Dear Sweetie Baby are going to be uck" I said crossing my thumb across my neck.

Akiyuki gasped.

"That's all I have to do to save them" she asked.

I nodded. Akiyuki bit her lip before turning around. Slowly, step by step, she walked towards Juvia. Hmm... I'm sure Gray and Natsu could hold there breath for a few more minutes.

"Momma?" Akiyuki called out.

Juvia turned her head and stared down at Akiyuki. She was able to walk all the way to Juvia without being attacking. Very slowly Akiyuki extended her hands and wrapped them around Juvia. Natsu and Gray fell on the floor, floundering around like fish out of water.

"Momma" she mumbled rubbing her face on Juvia's dress.

"What?" she mumbled.

"She's your baby" I said walking up.

Juvia glared up at me, I held my hands up.

"She was yours this whole time, you were her Mother and Gray was her Father" I said.

Juvia's eyes widened as she touched her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Juvia" I said.

"Juvia, I'm sorry too. I just... I love her" Gray said getting up.

She walked up to Akiyuki and patted her head. His free hand rested on Juvia's stomach.

"I'm sorry Juvia, I love you" Gray said.

"Gray" Juvia said.

She suddenly smacked him really hard on the head. He went flying across the guild into the wall.

"If you ever try to go on a break with Juvia again, Juvia will kill you" Juvia said.

I smiled and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you" I said.

"Juvia understands, Akiyuki's hard not to love isn't she?" Juvia asked.

"Congratulations on the baby" I smiled.

"BABY?!"

Our heads turned, the entire guild was looking at us.

"Jii-chan! Hey! You look so young!" Mrs. Dragneel said breaking the silence.

How we're we going to explain this one?


	19. Chapter 19

**BlackLynx17: We've had fun! I remember all of you hating me because Natsu wasn't the daddy, and I made all there lives miserable but now look at us! There's going to be one more chapter after this, I'll post it in a day or two.**

**Thanks for your reviews!  
**

**Don't forget to review for this chapter also!  
**

**Someone reviewed me saying I should be a manga artist. I felt honored that they would think so but remembered, I can't draw. I remembered again that you can just higher others to draw it for you and I'll just make up the story. If that happens in the future then I hope you all enjoy my manga... if I make one. If. We'll see in the near by future.  
**

**Anyway without further ado,  
****  
**

Are You My Daddy?

Chapter 19

"I don't want us explaining the whole thing to them or else they might change everything" Mrs. Dragneel whispered.

"Alright I understand" I whispered back.

"They should have a right to know though! It's their lives" Gray said.

"Would you be willing to risk your daughter's life on that though?" Natsu asked.

"Both of you zip it! I don't even know why you two are in this circle, I only wanted to tell me since she's the only one smart enough to know what to do" Mrs. Dragneel said.

"I got it, just key points" I said then we all stood up.

"Alright everyone thi-... what happened to your face Gajeel?" I asked interrupting my speech.

It was all bruised and beat up. I found it strangely hilarious, did anyone else?

"I found out what date he went on with you and Akiyuki after our... break up and pounded on him" Natsu said.

"Really? For me? Because I tried to punch his face and it really hurt" I said rubbing my bandaged up hand.

"I saw that, no worried though Luce" Natsu said grabbing it.

I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Aw, how romantic" Mrs. Dragneel sighed.

"THE STORY!" Jii-chan yelled.

I laughed and parted with Natsu.

"Well Akiyuki figured out who her Father was so the future me has come to pick her up" I said.

The guild 'ah' and nodded their heads.

"Who was the Father?" Erza asked.

"Gray! But listen! Turns out Juvia was her real Mother all along so there's nothing strange about that" I said.

"... so Akiyuki's leaving?" Levy asked.

I turned and looked down at Akiyuki, she was squished together between Gray and Juvia.

"Now what kind of family would we be if we didn't throw her a good-bye party?" I asked.

Everyone started grinning.

"Aw a Fairy Tail party! I haven't been to one of those in ages" Mrs. Dragneel said.

"Hold it! Could you tell us why your future self is in a wheelchair?" Master asked.

"Uh" I mumbled looking Future Me. She shrugged, I was on my own.

"She's... old! That's right she's really old, well I'm really old so that's why! Let's party everyone!" I yelled.

Everyone cheered, I sighed a breath of relief. I can't believe they actually bought that.

"Good job me" Mrs. Dragneel said.

"Thanks... so tell me, me. What's Mr. Dragneel like?" I asked curious to see if Natsu's grown in the past 7 years.

"Hey! Don't be talking about me behind my back!" Natsu yelled.

"We're not, I'm not telling her anything! No worries though me, he gets smarter. He actually reads in the future" Mrs. Dragneel said.

We started laughing together.

"I HEARD THAT!" Natsu yelled.

Mrs. Dragneel laughed then took my hand.

"Don't worry to much about it Lucy, I know this might be a lot of stress on you but... it's a simple" she said.

"What if I changed the future for worse though? What if something bad happens? What if-"

"What if you make everything better?" Mrs. Dragneel asked.

I giggled and shook my head.

"I said the same thing to Cappy once" I sighed.

"It's alright Lucy, you have to continuously make choices throughout your life. Whether it's made consciously or unconsciously, by making a choice means that you must've also given up on something"

"If you don't hold any regret in your choice, that means you must've made the right decision" I finished for her.

Mrs. Dragneel raised an eyebrow.

"Cappy told me" I said.

She nodded.

"You have time to think about it, for right now let's party!" Mrs. Dragneel yelled.

She wheeled her way towards Akiyuki and Gray. I watched myself grab a drink and start talking with everyone. This must be so strange for her, seeing them... alive. I hugged myself and sighed; yet another reminder about how bad the future really was. Out the corner of my eye I saw Natsu walked over to me, "hi" he said.

I smiled, "hi Natsu" I said back.

We stared at each other for a while.

"I- I'm sorry. About this morning... I-"

"It's okay Lucy, I'm sorry too. For that and for this" Natsu said lifting up my arm.

I smirked.

"You did go completely crazy back there" I said.

"I just... I love you Lucy, so much" he said.

My smirk turned to a smile as I reached for his neck. I unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and put it around mine.

"Can I?" I asked.

Natsu smiled back at me.

"Can you what?" he asked.

"Still be yours, be your girlfriend?" I asked.

Natsu kissed me. I giggled and kissed him back eagerly, taking control before sucking on his bottom lip. Natsu growled and took control back in a heartbeat, his lips melting against my own. All was forgive with this one kiss... at least it felt that way to me. Natsu pulled back and pecked me before laughing.

"I can't imagine my future without you Lucy, so hell yeah!" Natsu cheered.

I laughed with him and couldn't help my eyes wandering around the guild. I paused at my crippled self and smiled softly.

"Thank you Natsu... for always being with me" I said.

Natsu kissed my forehead.

"Enough romance, LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

"Bye bye Akiyuki, I'm sure we'll be seeing you real soon" Erza said rubbing her head.

This had to be the shortest party in the history of Fairy Tail. Why? Because everyone seemed to forget that Future Me only had 3 hours to stay and one of those hours were spent trying to find Juvia... or well her trying to wheel her way to Fairy Tail with an unconscious Gray. Right now every one in Fairy Tail was saying their good-byes to Akiyuki.

"I love you Akiyuki, so much" Gray said hugging her daughter.

Akiyuki hugged him back just as hard.

"I love you too Daddy" she cried.

Juvia bent down next to them.

"I-... it was nice meeting you Akiyuki" she said.

"Momma Juvia, I love you too" Akiyuki said.

Juvia's eyes widened a bit as she hugged her back. Juvia may have not spent a lot of time with her since we didn't know she was the real mom but she loved her daughter. I felt a sudden stab at my chest, that was what a family was suppose to look like. That's something Natsu and I would never have... we would still have Akiyuki as our daughter but... all our friends.

"Lucy, it'll be easier for the both of us if we summoned out Horologium together" Mrs. Dragneel said.

I nodded and walked up to her holding out my key.

"Gate of the Clock! Open!" we recited.

Only one Horologium came out this time and Future Me was right, I didn't feel as much strain as last time.

"I'm sorry about the other times, Akiyuki here just doesn't realize how much magic it takes us for a trip" Mrs. Dragneel said.

I nodded.

"Take care Lucy" I said.

"You too Lucy" Future Lucy said.

Natsu helped her into Horologium, Akiyuki ran up and attached to my leg.

"Momma!" she cried.

I bent down and hugged her.

"It's time to go Akiyuki" I whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to go though! I love you" she said.

"If you don't hold any regret in your choice, that means you must've made the right decision" I whispered in her ear.

Akiyuki stared at me and blinked.

"I'd regret every single day of my life if I wasn't able to change you future and make it a better one. You don't need to worry Akiyuki, I'll make sure you see everyone again" I told her.

Akiyuki sniffed and nodded her head.

"Thank you for taking care of me Lucy, it was fun being with younger Momma" I said.

"It was fun being with you too Akiyuki" I told her.

"Akiyuki, it's time to go dear" Mrs. Dragneel said.

Akiyuki paused and took off her backpack. She started digging through it and pulled out her monkey clock.

"So you'll never forget me" she said handing it to me.

"I don't think I'll ever forget you Akiyuki, thank you" I said.

Akiyuki ran up and kissed my cheek before hopping onto her Mother's laps. Cappy flew down and kissed my other cheek.

"Sorry about everything Lucy" she said before flying in with Akiyuki.

"And Pantherlily!" she called out.

I looked at him, he was standing on a table near Gajeel.

"Make sure you name your daughter Cappy!" Cappy said taking off her cap.

I don't I've ever seen him so shocked before.

"Good bye everyone is what they said" Holorgrium said before he started to glow.

I clutched my chest. I thought the feeling wasn't going to happen anymore, what a joke. I fell own my knees thanks to the burning sensation coursing through me.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy"

"Lucy!"

"LUCY!"

Then it got dark.

* * *

1 Year Later...

"Are you sure Akiyuki should be here for this?" I asked rocking her in my arms.

"We don't have anything to worry about remember?" Natsu said from over my shoulder.

"She's perfect you two... did you ever figure out where her white hair comes from?" I asked Juvia and Gray.

"Juvia isn't sure, Gray?" Juvia asked.

"... I might have had an uncle with white hair? That or he was just really old" Gray said.

I laughed.

"I've read that traits can skip generations, one of your relatives from generations back might have had white hair. That might be it" Levy said walking up.

"So the mystery of you hair will remain just that Akiyuki, a mystery" I told her.

Akiyuki looked up at me with her dark blue eyes and smiled. She started clapping her chubby hands together.

"I'm still shocked babies don't come from eggs... weird" Natsu said.

I shook my head at him.

"Everyone! It's time" Master said sitting on the counter.

"They're on their way, they've just entered town" Freed said walking into the room.

"Remember him Akiyuki? He was the lightning man" I giggled showing her to Freed.

Freed blushed.

"And he was the robot" I said showing her Laxus.

"And this was the toy man with your brothers and sisters, and the metal face where you sang all those songs with" I told her.

"I don't think she remembers Lucy, she hasn't done any of those things yet" Gray told me.

"She remembers, Akiyuki's smart like that. Freed, are you sure your runes will hold?" I asked.

"Who do you think your talking to? Of course my magic will hold" he said.

Just then we heard an explosion from outside.

"Why don't we welcome our house guest huh guys?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"Have fun guys" I said spinning Akiyuki around.

"Juvia thinks she'll go too, be back real quick Aki" Juvia said kissing her forehead before walking back out with the others.

I smiled and carried Akiyuki over to Master, he was staring into a Lacrima ball.

"How's the others holding up?" I asked.

"Fine; The dark guilds didn't know what hit them" Master grinned.

"See that Akiyuki, I promised you didn't I? You're going to know every for a very long time" I told her.

"Oooh, you want to watch Lucy? They didn't suspect a thing" Master laughed.

I sat next to him and stared into the ball.

"Oohh nice one Natsu, that's your Dear Sweetie Baby Akiyuki, he's an idiot"

THE END!


	20. Chapter 20

**BlackLynx17: We had fun everyone. Thanks for all the good times we had by reading this fanfiction. Thanks for all your reviews and just... it's over... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!...**

**Anyway nothing last forever. Don't forget to review!**

Are You My Daddy?

Epilogue

The sounds of ticking echoed through the air. Strange? Is it always a ticking sound in the Celestial World? Ticking in the background for all eternity? That would drive me nuts!...Hold on, we were Horologium. I laughed lightly to myself and watched the scenery pass us.

"Momma? I'm sorry for leaving" Akiyuki said.

I stared down at Akiyuki and smiled brightly.

"It's okay Akiyuki... I'm sorry for never telling you the truth" I sighed rubbing her head.

"It's alright Momma, Juvia was really nice" she said.

And she'd never get to know her real Mother. She never get to know all of my friends, I hugged Akiyuki closer to me.

"I really wished you would have stayed home" I told her.

"Why Momma? I got to meet all of your friends, all of the people we always visited. I also got to play with you and Dear Sweetie Baby" she said.

"But now you'll never be able to see them again" I said.

"No worries Momma! Lucy promised me that I'd be able to see everyone again" she said.

"And if we know you Momma, Lucy always keeps her promises" Cappy said.

"That's a big promise" I sighed.

Cappy and Akiyuki looked up at me.

"But I'm sure we'll be able to do it" I quickly covered.

"Lookey, lookey! The Celestial World is so pretty" Akiyuki said looking outside of Horologium's glass.

Stars dashed towards us, random colors shining around, bright lights, I think I saw Leo pass by and wink. It really was a sight to behold, it was like space... if it was bright and had spirits roaming around.

"Are we almost there Momma?" Akiyuki asked.

"I'm sure we are Akiyuki, don't be alarmed if Dear Sweetie Baby looks a little... scratched up" I giggled.

"There it is Momma!" Akiyuki yelled.

There was a bright light ahead of us, and we we're heading right towards us.

"Close your eyes Akiyuki, Cappy" I said hugging them close.

Last time I did this I was blinded by it. I close my eyes and took a deep breath. It was nice seeing everyone again, all my friends were exactly as I remembered them. I can't believe I was able to see them all again, it's been so long without them. I've almost forgotten what it was like to be at a Fairy Tail party.

"Thank you Akiyuki"

There was a sudden rumble. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Akiyuki, we're back home" I said.

Akiyuki and Cappy opened there eyes and jumped out of Holorgrium.

"Dear Sweetie Baby! Jii-chan! We're back!" Akiyuki cheered.

"WELCOME BACK AKIYUKI!"

Why was it so loud? Did Natsu invite friends over or something? I peeked out of Horologium and gasped.

"M-m- Momma Juvia? Daddy?" Akiyuki asked.

Not just them... Levy! And Mira! Wendy, Lisanna, Romeo, Reedus... But how?

"Welcome home from your mission Akiyuki" Gray grinned.

Akiyuki ran over and hugged Gray, crying into his chest.

"Juvia hopes Akiyuki wasn't to much trouble for you Lucy" Juvia said patting her daughter's head.

Everyone was back, even the others that left Fairy Tail years ago. What was going on here?

"Papa!" Cappy yelled flying over to Pantherlily.

He stretched out his arms and caught her in a hug. Everyone... everyone was here. Fairy Tail was here! The guild, my friends... wait a minute. Where was-

"Lucy, how long are you going to stay in there?" Natsu asked walking up towards me.

"Natsu" I whispered.

He held out a hand out towards me, "come on" he said.

"But I-"

I couldn't, my legs were- Natsu grabbed my hand and helped me up. My legs started moving, they were moving! I giggled in amazement as I stood up, well tried to stand up.

"Easy there Lucy, take it slow" Natsu said helping me up.

My eyes wandered downwards. I lifted my hand and rubbed over the bulge on my stomach; I coughed a sob and laughed.

"Our own little Igneel" Natsu said placing his hand over mine.

I smiled up at him and kissed his lips. Natsu smiled back and wiped my tears of joy away.

"Natsu" I said.

"Yes Mrs. Dragneel?" he asked.

"Where do we live now?"

.

**BlackLynx17: Now it's the end. Thanks everyone for reading this and reviewing! Just in case some of you are lost Natsu and Lucy built a house over Fairy Tail's ashes so they lived over the guild. **


End file.
